


Smoke & Gasoline

by Saquesha13



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dolan twins, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Gangsters, Gore, Grethan, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/pseuds/Saquesha13
Summary: An unfortunate series of events leaves Grayson stumbling into his ex boyfriend attempting to shoot a stranger in an alley, not thinking, Grayson ends up killing his ex and saving no other than Ethan Dolan himself. He is forced to run from the law and join the biggest gang in California ran by Gang Lord Ethan himself.*GRETHAN*





	1. Chapter 1

“Romeo give me another shot.” 

Romeo glances at Grayson raising a brow, obviously second guessing the request. Normally he wouldn’t care how shitfaced customers get, but Grayson is different. He is a friend. And he’s standing there leaning against the bar with an arm already too drunk to stand on his own having to use the counter for support. “Grayson, don’t you have a math test tomorrow? You sure another shot is a good idea man?” Romeo asks.

Grayson turns his eyes away from his boyfriend who is currently on the dance floor grinding on some random chick and sends Romeo a glare. “Yeah, so?” 

“You’ve been working your ass off to pass that class! It’s been a dream of yours to graduate and become a doctor man, and you are so close to! Just five more months and you’ll have your degree. C’mon man you should go home and get some rest so -” 

“I said give me another fucking shot Romeo.” Grayson growls, cutting him off and glaring daggers into Romeo who just sighs and starts fixing up the drink.

Grayson knows Romeo is right. He really should be home studying for his math test instead of spying on his boyfriend Jack. But the thing is he has been suspecting Jack of cheating for the past two weeks now and is so fed up with his shit. So he decided to follow him here to the club, so far his suspicions have been right, but he hasn’t done anything that can really count as cheating except grind on a few girls.

It’s been complicated, their relationship, ever since day fucking one. They have been dating for six months now and Grayson fell for Jack at first sight. His tattoos and earrings are what really sealed the deal for him. But it’s hard to spend time together with Grayson being in school and Jack working all the time. Grayson still isn’t sure exactly what he does, Jack has told him bits and pieces saying he is a ‘sales guy’. It’s like he is scared to say what he does for a living.

But Jack makes bank. Like way too much money to just be a sales guy. And Grayson isn’t stupid, he’s the youngest student in medical school to become a doctor at the age of 20 and is almost completely done after all! He knows Jack must be selling drugs of some shit, but Grayson has no place to judge coming from his past, plus it’s just drugs right? 

Romeo slides the glass across the counter with concerned eyes. Grayson just ignores him and downs the whole thing slamming the small glass back on the counter when he sees Jack kissing the blonde girls neck. His fists clenched so tight he probably cutting his hand with his finger nails. 

He’s not cheating, he’s just getting a little caught up in the moment is all. 

In one swift move Jack grabs ahold of the girls thin hip and turns her around to smash their lips together in a heated kiss while she continues to grind on his leg. “Fucking shit.” Grayson’s stomach drops, he rubs his hand down his eyes and looks back at them, and yup. This is actually happening. How is he so fucking stupid? Jack has been staying out late at night, coming home smelling like weed and perfume but Grayson just thought nothing of it! Why did he think Jack would never cheat on him? Why was he so fucking oblivious?! 

Growling, Grayson shoves himself away from the counter and tries his best to hold himself together as he stumbles his way through the dance floor, pushing past drunk couples and accidently spilling peoples drinks but his eyes are to focused on his boyfriend shoving his tongue down this bitches throat to give two shits. 

If he wasn’t so wasted, he probably wouldn’t even be doing this. He would have ran off and cried at his apartment or some shit, but man, he’s never really been good at holding his alcohol. It brings out a whole different side of him.

That’s why when he makes it to the couple, he shoves the thin girl off of Jack a little to hard making her stumble onto her ass. “What the fuck?” She hisses but shuts her mouth when she sees how pissed Grayson is, who isnt even glancing at her.

“Oh shit.” Jack sighs, running a hand down his face not even looking like he just got caught cheating. “What are you doing here Grayson?” He asks in a bored tone which only fuels Grayson’s anger. A hard right hook to his face wipes that bored expression right off and sends him on the floor next to the bitch he was making out with.

“We are done.” Grayson seethes. He has truly never felt so much anger. Jack spits blood onto the floor and gets up, but Grayson is already walking away, he doesn’t want to look at him anymore. “Did you just fucking break up with me?! You don’t know who your messing with dumbass!” Jack shouts, this whole scene is causing everyone to stand and watch, trying to figure out what the commotion is all about. 

But Grayson stumbles his way into the bathroom, almost tripping on his way there a few times. Shoving the door open he rushes into a stall and hurls out everything in his stomach as tears stream down his face. 

He has truly never felt so fucking shitty in his life. 

How could Jack do that to him? 

Glancing at his hand on the toilet bowl, he notices it’s bleeding from how hard he hit Jack. But he is still so intoxicated that he cannot even feel it. To much of an adrenaline rush through his body still after what events just occured. 

Finally feeling like he isn’t gonna throw up anymore, he gets off the nasty bathroom floor and shoves his way out of the bar, not wanting to be there anymore. Romeo was right, he should’ve just gone home. But going him reminds him of Jack. All the times they had spent together on the couch watching movies, eating takeout food in the kitchen, all the times they had sex in his bed. Mind made Grayson decides to take a longer route home, his stomach churns thinking about going in his apartment now.

He begins to walk through an alleyway, not exactly sure where it leads. It’s dark, probably about three in the morning by now. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” A deep voice echoes through the alley, they sound like they are in trouble.

“No way Dolan, I’ve waited so long to do this.” Jack. His stupid voice sounds so smug right now. What is he doing? Grayson quickly makes his way towards the voices and finally rounds the corner to where they are.

“Jack what the fuck are you doing?!” Grayson snaps, making the boys turn to look at him. Jack has a gun in his hand, pointed at this beautiful boy with brown hair who is plastered in tattoos. He is sitting on the floor with a busted lip, and looks mad as hell.

“Get out of here baby.” Jack hisses, turning his attention back to the man on the ground who doesn’t even look scared. He cocks the gun and aims it right at his head. My heart rate picks up, he’s gonna shoot him! 

I glance around me looking for something, anything! Right behind Jacks feet is another gun, it has E.D. engraved on the side, without thinking twice I pick the weapon up and press the cold metal against Jacks head. “Put the gun down.” I say through clenched teeth. 

He does as told, turning his head slightly so he can look at me. “Your not gonna shoot me.” Jack says humorously, only making me more angry. 

“Who says he won’t.” The man with the purple streak of hair says, he standing up now which makes Jack jerk his gun up at him again, but the man only quirks a brow at the action. “Shut the fuck up Ethan!” 

Grayson quickly wraps an arm around his ex, placing him in a choke hold with the weapon pressed tightly to his temple. “Drop. The. Fucking. Gun!” He hisses, and cocks the gun in his hand, this makes Jack drop the gun next to his feet.

“C’mon Gray, baby. I love you! You can’t kill me!!” He begs, saying pointless things that only make Grayson more pissed. He slams Jack up against the brick wall hard and aims the gun right at his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!” Grayson yells, hands beginning to shake and his ears start to ring. The last thing he saw was actual fear in Jack’s eyes before he pulled the trigger, then everything went red. Blood and brain guts flew all over the wall and all over Grayson. 

He gasped, standing there in complete shock at what just happened. He just killed him. Jack is laying there on the floor dead. He killed someone.

Ethan claps him on the shoulder making him jump hard and aims the gun at him on accident. But Ethan doesn’t seem fazed, by any of this. He just takes the gun away from Grayson’s shaking hands, scooping up Jack’s gun from the floor and takes Grayson’s hand. “We gotta get out of here.” 

Grayson is in too much shock to comprehend anything right now, so he goes with Ethan, a complete stranger. They make it out to the street where a black lamborghini is parked. “Get in.” He orders as he climbs in the driver's seat. Grayson does as he is told, feeling numb to all of this. 

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d fuckin’ do it back there.” He chuckles, driving like a fucking psycho to get away from the murder scene. Grayson leans his head back on the seat, taking a shaky breath. He wipes the blood off his face as best as he can with the white sleeve of his shirt, but all it does is smear the blood more. “You really shouldn’t have, I had it all under control.” Ethan continues.

“All under control?” Grayson scoffs and turns his eyes off his bloody clothes to glare at the gorgeous boy next to him. “He would’ve killed you if I didn’t save your ass.” 

Ethan just shrugs, not keeping his hazel eyes off the road. “Maybe. But you really fucked up big time. I don’t think you realize what you just did back there.” 

Running his fingers through his bloody hair he takes a shaky breath. “I know, I killed him.” Grayson’s voice cracks and tears prick his eyes daring to fall.

“No!” Ethan yells, slamming the steering wheel hard, making Grayson jump in surprise. “I was supposed to fucking kill him dumbass!” Ethan finally looks at Grayson, his strong gaze making Grayson look at his thumbs. “Now, you don’t have a choice.” But this makes him look back at the tatted man. “You are now a member of the biggest gang in California, my gang.” 

“What -” 

“I’ll explain it all later, but it’s like I fucking said! You don’t have a choice. Now shut up and ask questions later I have a fucking head ache.” Ethan leans against the car door, running his fingers through his long hair.

Gang? What the actual fuck? How did this even happen? What is going on? 

“Ethan I -”

“I said shut the fuck up pretty boy!” Ethan yells, holding the gun in his pants pocket making Grayson shut right up instantly. 

For the rest of the car ride Grayson’s mind was wondering a miles a minute. He was cheated on tonight, punched his boyfriend in the face, then shot his boyfriend in the face saving Ethan, became a murderer, and is now a member of the biggest gang in California? 

That is a lot in one night.

He should’ve stayed home to study for his math test.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson comes to a realization.

We finally made it to the destination Ethan has been taking me to. It’s a huge mansion, quite beautiful if you ask me, definitely not what I was expecting coming from a gang leader. Maybe Ethan lives here? Or is this their escape house? 

Ethan pulls up to the gate and it opens automatically for him. “Lets go.” He orders, opening the door and climbing out of the lamborghini effortlessly. 

I take a moment to collect myself, maybe I’d feel a little better about this whole, ‘joining a gang’ thing if I wasn’t covered in my ex boyfriends blood. Oh, who am I kidding? This is not something I’d ever want to do but yet here I am anyway! We drove for a good two hours to get here, that gave me plenty of time to think. After Ethan went for his gun, there was no way in hell I’d be opening my mouth again till he says I can. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy who will let you lean on his shoulder and talk about your feelings, so I’d rather not take my chances with it.

On that note I open the car door and stumble out, still a little tipsy from all the alcohol from the club. “Welcome home boss.” A tall tan skinned man nods, taking the keys from Ethan and avoiding eye contact. So Ethan does live here… The boy who works for him is quite attractive, he has long brown caramel hair, his ears are pierced and he is wearing a form fitting tux that hugs his ass.

“Park it in the usual spot Cameron.” Ethan responds in a demanding tone, glaring at me slightly for some reason. Did he notice me checking that Cameron guy out? Is that why he was glaring at me? “C’mon.” Ethan grips my wrist tight making me squirm a little bit, which makes him hold on tighter.

I can feel Cameron’s eyes on us for a split second, but now we are inside the house, if you can even call it a house. “Holy shit.” I mumble under my breath as my eyes take in everything this mansion has to offer. 

It is a basic modern style home, the walls are white and actually clean. It has nice home decor, a big screen tv in the living room, a big ass kitchen making me want to cook up something nice and the house never seems to end. Hell, even the staircase is fancy! Way better than anything I’ve ever lived in.

As we walk through the house there is more men in suits standing around at almost every door and every corner. Why are they just standing around? Oh. They must be bodyguards. Passing by the living room there is a group of people on the fancy leather couch, passing a joint around and playing video games. But once we walk in all eyes are on us.

“How did it go?” The one girl in the room asks, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. “Who is that?” The blonde guy in the middle of the couch smirks, eyeing me up and down. “Damn what happened to that guy!” Another guy laughs, taking a long hit from the joint in his fingers. “He’s got an ass, oh fuck.” The dark haired boy bites his lip, also checking me out.

The questions keep coming, one after the other making me feel extremely uncomfortable and out of place. I scoot a little closer to Ethan seeking some sort of comfort, and I end up finding it in his body warmth pressing myself so close to him that our arms brush together. His hand is still holding my wrist and he must notice my discomfort because he slides his hand down to intertwine our fingers together protectively. The way his hand fits in mine should not make me feel like this, he is a fucking gang leader! Why does his touch make me feel so safe?

“Alright shut the fuck up!” He exclaims throwing his free hand up in annoyance making everyone go silent immediately. “Cam, come with us. The rest of you I’ll explain it later. And you have better gotten my fucking quota done that I asked for, you all know what happens if you didn’t.” Ethan hisses, turning around and heading up the stairs with me by his side and Cam, the girl, behind us.

We make it up to the third floor and round the corner to two big double doors, Ethan pushes them open revealing the masters room. This must be Ethan’s room. “So, who is this?” The girl asks, plopping on the small couch near the balcony sliding glass door.

Releasing my hand, Ethan glances at me. “Fuck. I don’t know your name, what is it pretty boy?” He questions, and there it is again, that nickname. 

Pushing my gay thoughts out of the window, I stare Ethan right in the eyes trying my best to look strong. Like I hadn’t been broken by tonight. “Grayson.” Ethan’s lips quirk up into a smile, he hums. “I like that.” 

“Okay, so why is Grayson here? And what the fuck happened with Gilinsky?” She asks more annoyed this time wanting answers. But all I heard was Jack’s last name. I can still see it, the bullet going right through his skull, his body falling to the cold ground at my feet. I kept telling myself I had to do it, I was saving Ethan. A man I don’t even know. But really, I didn’t have to do it. Deep down I wanted to do it, I wanted him dead. Seeing him cheat on me, seeing how he didn’t even care fucking hurt. I wanted him to feel what I felt when I saw him with her.

But I can’t help but wonder why he was trying to shoot Ethan in the first place. “I killed him.” I spoke up, louder than before, my eyes finally looking at the girls. She doesn’t looked fazed, she just sighs looking frustrated.

“Ethan, YOU were supposed to kill him! That was the deal, remember?!” She runs her fingers through her long dark locks, Ethan rolls his eyes at her annoyed tone. “No shit. And I was going to! But pretty boy over here got to it before I did.” 

“Grayson.” I correct him but he doesn’t seem to notice. “If it weren’t for me your boyfriend here would be dead instead of Jack, so I really don’t get the issue here.” I crinkle my nose at the dried up blood on my once white now red shirt making me gag. I quickly tug the material off my body and I actually feel like I can breathe again.

“She’s my fucking sister not my girlfriend.” Ethan stares at my bare toned chest for a brief moment before looking at my eyes again. “And the issue is I was supposed to be the one to kill him not you!” He growls, running his hands through his long locks.

“Jack’s gang was the second best in California.” Cameron begins to explain, but my breath hitched in shock. “H-His gang?” No, he wasn’t in a gang. I would’ve known! But yet again he was cheating on me for God knows how long. I mean, I thought he at least sold drugs, but it never crossed my mind that he was in a fucking gang! “God I’m so fucking stupid.” I mumble to myself, running my hand down my face taking a seat on the expensive wooden floor. I can feel Ethan’s eyes on me, but I ignore him.

“Anyways like I was saying,” Cameron starts back up, clearly annoyed at me for interrupting. “He’s been after us for a while now, wanting to knock Ethan out of the business so he can take his place. But we got a call from one of his guys, they all hated him. They wanted him out and fast. They gave us their word they would lay low but only if Ethan did it, so they gave us the address to where he was. But you fucked it all up, now we will still have them on our ass because Ethan didn’t kill him. You did.”

My head begins to pound in my skull. “Nobody saw me shoot him but Ethan just say that he did it or some shit.” How did I end up in this mess?

“That’s not going to work, they had guys around the premises watching. They know what happened.” Ethan’s voice is closer then I remember, glancing up I notice he scotter closer to me but is now in the chair across from where I am at on the floor. “Ya know, if you weren't so fucking beautiful I would have killed you right on the spot.” He says with a smile.

“You should have.” Cameron groans, getting up off the couch with a stretch. “Now we are stuck in this shit and have another fucking problem.” She complains, heading for the door to leave. “I’m going to bed, I have a headache.” And with that she closes the door behind her leaving me alone with Ethan.

He would have killed me, huh? To be honest I kind of deserved it. I killed my ex. I have blood on my hands now. “But why didn’t you than?” I blurt out, looking across the room at his gorgeous face.

He just gives me a closed mouth smile, tilting his head slightly. “Couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you Grayson.” 

My heart flutters and my cheeks heat up, he thinks i’m beautiful? But he was going to kill me. God talk about mixed signals. “Well, uh - I better get home. I have a math test tomorrow.” I start to stand up but suddenly a gun is pointed right at my head. My eyes go wide, glancing at the gun, the same gun I used to kill Jack with, then glance at Ethan’s cold stern face. 

“You are not going anywhere.” He says lowly. “I told you, you are in this gang now weather you like it or not. If you fucking try to leave I’ll kill you myself.” 

Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I nod my head slowly, trying not to make sudden movements so I don’t end up with a bullet in my skull. “Good boy.” The smile is back on his face now, he puts the gun away and crouches down to my level. “Listen Gray, I really really wish you hadn’t killed Gilinsky, but if I’m being quite honest I let you do it. I could tell you had some serious shit with the guy.” Ethan says in a more soft tone, he is sitting so close to me, I have a better view of his tattoos now. 

He has so many, I could trace them out with my fingers all day. To bad he just threatened to kill me though. 

“I knew the consequences of you killing him, but god damn you are to fucking pretty to get out of my sight. You staying here is the only option unless you wanna end up in jail. Trust me it fucking sucks.” He shrugs his own black shirt off and stands up. If I wasn’t just threatened, and had the shittest day of my life my jaw would have dropped at the sight of him. He has tattoos covering his whole torso. He is like a walking black and white bob ross painting.

He bends over placing his hands under my arms, helping me up to my feet. “You need a fucking bath.” He chuckles, helping me to the bathroom. “I’m not gonna shoot you if ya talk ya know, it’s only if you leave. Which you won’t, so stop worrying about it, you look like a fucking kicked puppy.” Ethan laughs, turning the bath on warm for me, before turning to look at me. 

“It’s been a long day, my boyfriend cheated on me, I shot him in the head and killed him, then I got kidnapped and forced to join a fucking gang. So sorry if I don’t feel like talking.” I snap at him but he just laughs stepping closer to me.

“You are so cute when your annoyed.” He kisses my bloody forehead making me freeze in shock. Why does he make me feel so giddy? He fucking kidnapped me for christ sake! “When your done with your bath come to bed. You have orientation tomorrow you are gonna need some rest. I’ll be waiting for you in bed so don’t get any fucking ideas about escaping.” He said the last part low, reminding me once again that I’m stuck here. 

And I will be missing that math test tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go for it with the gangster fic, lets see how it goes (;


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson finally takes in what he has become, and is asked to do it all over again.

The sound of birds chirping and the sun peeking through the windows is what wakes Grayson up. His body feels like it’s been ran over by a semi truck. Slowly he blinks his eyes open, letting them adjust to the bright light. He is laying on his side and the first thing he sees is Ethan’s sleeping face. 

God dammit.

He’d almost forgot. He lives in a house full of gang members now, and he is one of them. He is sharing a bed with the fucking gang leader for Christ sake! The biggest gang leader in all of California to be exact.

He’s heard of Ethan before, a few years ago he was driving to class and on the radio they talked about how the infamous gang leader Ethan Dolan had escaped just days before his death sentence. They had also talked about all the people he had killed, some with his bare hands, some with his teeth, and the lucky ones with a gun. Ethan is not the type of person you mess with. He is a murderer. 

Grayson eyes the man next to him, his breathing is steady as his bare chest rises and falls. He looks so peaceful asleep, relaxed. Even with all the tattoos he almost looks childlike, as if he is innocent and precious. A scowl makes its way on Grayson’s lips. He shouldn’t be thinking about Ethan like this. 

He kidnapped him. Threatened to kill him. Forced him to join his gang. Forced him to throw his life away. 

Ethan Dolan is a gang leader and a murderer. Not an option for a boyfriend no matter how attractive.

But now that Grayson is thinking about it, he really isn’t much better now is he?

He shot Jack right in the skull without thinking twice about it. He watched his lifeless body fall onto the hard concrete floor. He killed him. He killed him because he was so hurt and upset, he had been cheated on. His heart shattered that day, he was so broken and to in shock to fully comprehend the sin he made. He had taken a life, Jack’s life. The only man he has ever loved.

Grayson hadn’t realized he was crying until Ethan’s hazel eyes opened and were on him. Grayson felt a little embarrassed, but he let himself cry anyways. Sitting on the bed he curled in on himself, his legs bent and his head tucked on them as if to shield himself away from the Gang Lord and his big mansion. He kept his eyes closed pretending he was back at his apartment studio, that he had a test to study for, that Jack would be home any minute to hold him. 

A sob leaves his mouth at the thought of Jack. Grayson pulls his legs in closer to himself, he can feel Ethan’s eyes on him just staring, not saying a word. Grayson wishes Ethan would just take the glock on his nightstand and shoot him with it, put him out of his misery already. He doesn’t want to be in a gang, he doesn’t want to be a murderer, he just wants to go home. 

Grayson lays there crying for what felt like hours, Ethan just stared at him with curious eyes the whole time. When he finally settles down and his sobs turn into little hiccups Ethan finally speaks up. “Get dressed.” He climbs out of bed in just his boxer briefs that hug his ass just right, bare feet padding to his walk in closet and disappearing behind it.

Grayson feels numb. Like a mindless zombie. It’s kind of like an out of body experience, he feels like he can see himself getting out of the california king size bed heading to the bathroom. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror he winces at his puffy red eyes. He really looks like shit.

Mindlessly he puts on his clothes from the night before, crust from the dried blood, Jack’s dried blood. He almost had his pants on when Ethan stumbles in the bathroom. “God, don’t wear that shit.” He groans in disappointment. Grayson wants to yell at him, scream at him that this is the only thing he has with him! He doesn’t have his phone, his wallet, not even a spare change of clothing! He was about to open his mouth but Ethan was already out of the bathroom. 

With a deep scowl on his face, Grayson attempts to button his jeans but two pairs of hands stop him, tugging them away. Glancing up Grayson meets Ethan’s eyes, he almost looks sorry for him, almost. Ethan just sighs, eyes drifting down to Grayson’s pants as he slowly tugs them off his thick legs. 

Grayson doesn’t even try to stop him, he is too emotionally drained to even button his jeans, so he lets Ethan undress him all the way to where he is completely bare standing in front of Ethan completely naked. Ethan visibly swallows and grabs the clean pair of clothes off the counter that Grayson didn’t even notice because he had been to preoccupied staring at Ethan to notice. 

Ethan helps Grayson get dressed, sliding the clean boxer briefs over his tan bare skin, then the black skinny jeans with tears in them over his leg tattoos, buttoning them together. Last he puts the Grey tee shirt over Grayson’s head making his dangley earring swing. If Grayson didn’t feel so numb he would feel awkward and embarrassed. He wouldn't have let this happen. And if he had let it happen, this whole situation would probably feel strangely intimate.

Ethan dressed him with careful hands, weirdly soft coming from someone who has strangled people to death. He did check Grayson out when he was naked, but Grayson hardly noticed because Ethan did it so fast before he began to dress him. The last thing Ethan did was run his fingers through the front of Grayson’s golden locks as if to attempt to fix the mess on his head. “C’mon.” He mumbles, heading out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. 

They go into a large room on the top floor of the house, all the boys from last night are in there with Cameron, Ethan’s sister. There is also a new face in here as well, one Grayson doesn’t recognize. “I’m sure Cameron has caught you all up over the events that happened last night.” Ethan begins, all eyes on his except for Grayson who is starring at his feet. “This isn’t normal for us, and it’s a setback, but with Jack out of the way taking his boys out will be no problem. We’ve got the numbers.” 

“Grayson is a good shot.” Ethan eyes Grayson from the side of his eye and holds up an object in front of his face for him to take. It’s a gun. Grayson just stares at the object, not wanting to look or touch a gun ever again. One glance at Ethan, he sees his annoyed face and decides to reach out to hold the object loosley in his clammy hands. Ethan strides across the white tiled room over to the man who Grayson doesn’t recognize. “Rules are simple here Grayson, get the job done and don’t betray me.” He says sternly, clapping the man hard on the shoulder in a tight grip. “Betray me, like Taylor here did. Going behind my back and taking money from me.” Ethan says calmly, but looking at his face he looks menacing. His eyes are piercing through Taylors skull. 

“Boss, I didn’t - “ The boy starts but is cut off by Ethan grabbing his neck in his hands and squeezing tight. Taylor grips Ethan’s hands, attempting to get words out but Ethan won’t let up. Grayson cannot help the gasp that leaves his mouth at the sight, but everybody else in the room isn’t even fazed. In fact they all look pissed like Ethan. 

“Shut the fuck up Caniff!” Ethan snaps. “You know how many men I have and yet you do it anyway! You know the goddamn consequences and yet you go behind my fucking back anyway!” Ethan is seething at this point. “Grayson, come here.” He demands, strong gaze on Grayson now as he throws the gasping man into the ground at his feet. 

Grayson questionably makes his way over to that side of the room, gun still in his hand. “You are lucky Taylor. Grayson here is much more merciful than I am. If it were me, I’d rip your filthy throat out with my fucking teeth!” He spat out, stepping away from the quivering man on the ground.

“Do it. Kill him. This is your way in, Grayson. Kill Taylor and you will be officially one of us.” Ethan folds his arms across his chest, still scolding the man on the round. 

Tears prick Grayson’s eyes, he can’t do it again. He glances at the gun in his hand and at the man on the floor who is looking at him with pleading eyes, practically begging him not to do it. “I - I don’t -” Grayson studders, his arms shaking.

“YOU HEARD THE BOSS! FUCKING DO IT!” The tall blonde boy yells, stepping forward but Ethan holds him back with an arm. “Shut the hell up Jake! This is Grayson’s kill.” He glares, shoving the angry boy back to where he was standing earlier.

Blinking rapidly, Grayson looks to Ethan with a desperate look on his face, silently pleading him to let him walk away. Ethan notices this and takes two steps forward, closing the gap between them and pressing his face to his ear. “Do it Grayson. He betrayed me. This wasn't the first time to. Do it. For me.” He whispers, his hands softly on Grayson’s hips grounding him. 

Suddenly Grayson became angry. He’d already killed for Ethan, he saved his fucking life and that wasn’t enough! He already has blood on his hands for Ethan and now Ethan wants more?! He already killed someone that should already count to join this shitshow of a gang! He is pissed. His veins feel like they are boiling. 

And yet for some fucked up reason, that soft voice in his ear, those soft hands on his hips is what did it. It’s what pushed him over the edge of no return. It’s almost like his mind is trapped inside a body he cannot control. Because this time when he lifted his arms and pulled the trigger he didn’t even blink. The once white floor is now stained red from all the blood dripping out of the man's head. The bullet grazed through the center of his forehead. 

Ethan’s grip on his hips tightened a little before letting go. “Welcome in the gang Gray.” Ethan whispers in his ear softly, lips brushing over Grayson’s earlobe with his words sending shivers down Grayson’s spine. 

“Someone clean that shit up.” Ethan orders before exiting the room, all but two men go behind him. Grayson stares at the second life he took for a moment. He’s no better than anyone in this house. He has a body count of two on his hands. His is a murderer living in a house full of murderers. 

This is his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter then the others but it's an important one. Grayson is realizing who he is becoming and we get to see what he thinks about it. Also fun fact, Ethan couldn't do anything but watch Grayson cry because he hasn't seen/felt that emotion in years. It memorized his messed up brain to see someone still have feelings like that. What do you guys think so far?


	4. Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson has found someone he can talk to within the gang, but learns some interesting things about Ethan in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a more softish chapter. Next chapter we will see more of Ethan I promise! He may be soft around Grayson, but we haven't seen his bad side yet. There is many reasons he was in jail...

Grayson has been in this gang for a whole week now. And he is still fucking sick of it. Luckily he hasn’t had to kill anyone since his initiation and for that he is thankful. If anything he just doesn’t want to become a cold blooded killer, or a rapist, or just a sick fuck in general like he knows most of the people in this gang are.

Cameron, Ethan’s sister is the most sane person in this mansion and that says a lot. She hasn’t really explained what all she has done, but out of everyone Grayson just feels comfortable around her. She has this protective big sister aurora that Grayson is attracted to. He’s never had any siblings before, but if he did he’d always pictured them to be someone a little like Cameron. 

“You hold it from the edge like this,” Cameron explains, holding the sharp object from the tip in one hand, her other hand stretched out wide to use helping her aim. “Then draw your hand back and - “ She throws the knife in one swift movement as it glides through the air spinning just right till it lands almost spot on the target with a thud. She gives Grayson a small smile, turning around to hand him a knife from her pocket. “Try it out.” 

They are in one of the open rooms in the basement. This room is completely filled with all types of weapons, guns stacked on the walls and piled around the room. Knives hung up on shelves, and targets scattered all around the back wall. This is the practice room. On the other side there is matts on the ground, to practise fighting or some shit. But even though it’s meant for just practising it is still fancy as fuck. The floor is so shiny Grayson can see his own reflection in them.

Taking the knife, Grayson mimics Cameron’s stance she had shown him. Holding the sharp object in one hand and aiming with the other. He takes a deep breath in, eyeing the target he is aiming for and throws it hard. It flips flying across the room at a fast pace till it hits the target. To his surprise, it hits the bullseye dead in the center. 

“Well damn Gray!” Cameron laughs, shoving his shoulder playfully. “You said you’ve never done this before you fucking liar!” 

“I haven’t! This is seriously my first time!” Grayson chuckles back, another knife in hand ready to throw it. And when he does it lands directly next to the other one in perfect clean shot. Apparently he is good with with guns and knives, huh, who knew?

But it wasn’t just the knife throwing that Grayson enjoyed doing with Cameron, he found himself in her room almost every night before bed so they could do facemasks together. She brings him a good amount of sanity that Grayson feels like he has lost. He feels like himself again when he talks to her. He doesn’t feel like a murderer when he’s around Cameron. 

So after the knife throwing the two made their way up stairs to her room.

“Jake joined the gang two years ago, he is a fucking asshole though.” She gossips, rubbing the exfoliating purple face mask on her skin as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. “But I think he is that way because his twin brother is the reason he joined the gang, he couldn’t save him. Seeing him die in front of him changed him.” She explains with no emotion, she clearly doesn’t give two shits about the blonde boy.

Or death.

But that’s one thing Grayson has noticed, not just about Cameron, but about everyone in this group. They are all around death so much, and the cause of it to much for it to faze them anymore. Grayson hopes he will never be like that. He won’t let himself be no matter how many people he kills for this gang.

“Yeah still doesn’t give him an excuse to treat everyone like shit though.” Grayson mumbles rubbing the same purple face mask on his face that Cameron is using. They are both sitting cross legged on her bathroom counter, considering the fact that it’s huge and there is plenty of space for the both of them up there.

Her room is nowhere near as big as Ethan’s seeing that his is the master bedroom of the house, but it’s still bigger than Grayson’s old apartment. She has two big double doors, a walk in closet, a huge california king size bed in the center of the room, and a big bathroom to top it all off. 

By the time they get their masks on they make their way to the small black couch at the foot of Cameron’s bed. Grayson knows he is going to have to go back to his room soon, well his and Ethan’s room. The Gang Lord still doesn’t trust him enough to let him sleep in his own room. Considering the fact that this house has plenty of free rooms to choose from since all the members of the gang go to their own homes to sleep at by the time their work is over with. The only people left in the mansion is Cameron, Ethan, Grayson and the security guards.

Grayson wants more than anything to run away, but he isn’t that stupid. He knows Ethan won’t hesitate to kill him. So he stays. 

Grayson fiddles with the strings on his sweatpants, unsure if he should even ask this question. He knows it’s safe to talk about anyone else in this gang with no question, but he also knows how protective Cameron is of her little brother. He decides to suck it up and ask anyway. “So, uh - does Ethan always make new members in his gang share a bed with him?” He asks with a small innocent voice, not wanting to come across the wrong way to upset the only friend he’s made.

Cameron doesn’t react the way he thought she would, she starts laughing at Grayson. Grayson almost wants to feel embarrassed at this, but decides not to because at least she isn’t angry. A small smile makes its way on his lips as she finishes laughing. “God no!” 

That little smile immediately leaves his face and is now replaced with confusion. “What? Does he just not trust me then?” He asks with a little more irritation this time. Cameron quirks a brow at the man in infront of her, clearly entertained at his confusion. “Let’s just say you joining the gang wasn’t as necessary as he made it sound.” She says with a smirk on her lips.

Now Grayson is starting to get angry. What is she talking about? Ethan explained that he had no choice BUT to joining this fucking gang! All the guys were pissed that Grayson is in it, he’s been dealing with their shit this whole week and avoiding them all as best as he could. He fucking killed a man to be here! 

“What do you mean Cameron?” He asks accusingly. Glaring at the girl slightly. He hasn’t talked about it much, but she knows how much he didn’t want to be apart of this. He also knows that if he died she probably wouldn’t give two shits. All he really is is entertainment to her probably. Someone she can gossip to. 

He shouldn’t be letting himself get so close to her. She can be just as toxic as the rest of them, or worse. Her brother is a fucking gang Lord for crying out loud! She is probably no better than then him. 

“Just pay close attention to how he treats you, Gray.” She laughs again, eyes crinkling in amusement at how grumpy Grayson is getting. “He won’t let any of the boys lay a hand on you for starters. And normally fresh meat around here gets a little roughened up around here the first week. He threatens Jake just for looking at you everytime you enter the same room with the jackass!” 

Grayson just looks at the girl with more confusion. What is she even talking about? Grayson has never noticed any of these things. He’s had far to much on his mind to really pay attention to these details. Ethan is protective of him? 

“Hell, he even -” Cameron gets interrupted by the man himself bursting through the door shirtless, glaring at the two sitting on the couch. 

“There you are.” Ethan sighs in frustration, nearly stomping his way over to Grayson who slumps in defeat not wanting to go to bed yet. He grabs Grayson’s bicep and nearly drags him off the couch to leave his sisters room. Oddly, everytime Ethan touches Grayson it’s never rough or too forceful as he expects it to be. Instead it’s soft, as if the Gang Lord is scared to hurt him. 

“Goodnight you two!” Cameron waves as they leave her room, a knowing smirk plastered all over her lips which makes Grayson wrinkled his brow in confusion. He still doesn’t understand this, any of it really.

“Cameron is off limits Grayson.” Ethan’s grip tightens a little bit on his arm, but not hard enough to hurt. Grayson can’t help the laugh that comes out of his lips, Ethan’s jaw clenches at the sound. “I’m gay, Ethan. Don’t worry I don’t want to date your sister.” He giggles, still in a good mood from hanging out with Cameron all day.

Grayson swears he can see Ethan’s body relax a bit after hearing those words. He doesn’t respond, he just continues to drag them across the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. Ethan slides his hand down Grayson’s arm to his hand and holds onto that instead. Grayson grips onto the tattooed hand like it’s second nature to him. Ethan has given him a curfew like a fucking dad. If he isn’t in bed when Ethan wants he will drag him to bed himself. Grayson originally thought it was because he didn’t trust him, but now he doesn’t really understand what it is exactly.

He still doesn’t fully understand what Cameron was talking about. Ethan seems kinda pissy that Grayson is around. He swears he hasn't even seen the man smile. But why else would he force him to join a fucking gang? And be so gentle? What gives?

By the time they make it into their room Grayson is kinda irritated. He doesn’t like being treated like a child. He can choose to go to bed when he wants and he should be able to leave the goddamn house. He will come back! He would love to go to his apartment to get his clothes and belongings so he can stop wearing Ethan’s clothes.

Ethan tiredly takes off his sweatpants and leaves them on the floor before lazily climbing in bed. Grayson just watches the motion, eyes trailing to the tattoos on his legs before the limbs disappear under the covers. Ethan eyes him back, his face wrinkles in confusion. “You comin’?” He mumbles, clearly worn out.

“Do I have a choice?” Grayson snaps through gritted teeth.

Ethan doesn’t even seem fazed from the harsh tone. He just pulls the covers up over his shoulders, and pulls up the covers on Grayson’s side of the bed making room for him. Grayson takes one look at those sleepy hazel eyes and instantly gives in to his silent command. He throws Ethan’s black short sleeve off of his torso angrily, and the same with Ethan’s Grey sweatpants before climbing in the bed. 

Grayson pulls the covers over his body and just sits there with his arms crossed over his chest. Ethan finally notices his frustration and raises an eyebrow. “What is it?” He grumbles, just wanting to get some decent shut eye and already regreating opening his mouth.

Grayson could have asked him why he can’t leave the house, or why Ethan decided to kidnap him and have him kill someone to be apart of his gang, but instead he asks, “Why do you like sharing a bed with me?” He wants to throw himself off their three story balcony for asking that of all questions. The one fucking time Ethan is actually asking him something THAT is the question he decides to ask!? 

A small smile makes it’s way on the Gang Lord’s lips and Grayson almost does a double take. He’s decided to try to see that again as much as possible because Ethan looks quite beautiful with a smile, even if it was just a small one. “Cuz I actually get sleep at night with you next to me.” He rumbles, voice filled with sleep. 

Grayson is no longer angry, how could he be? A beautiful man - no - a fucking angel, is lying right next to him. Ethan is sweet when he is sleepy and it’s the cutest thing Grayson has ever seen. He decides to lay down with that reply and slide their covers over his bare shoulders. They both lay on their sides facing one another now, but Ethan’s eyelids are getting heavyier by the second. Grayson doesn’t want him to fall asleep yet, he wants to talk to him about anything really. Get to break down the walls he has built around himself brick by brick. 

“You couldn’t sleep at night before I got here?” He whispers, suddenly scared that if he is to loud, Ethan will close back up and scold him. 

“Nope.” Ethan whispers back softly. 

“How come?”

“Nightmares mostly, but most nights I’m up workin’.” He mumbles, eyes completly closed now. Grayson actually feels kinda bad for him, hell he’s killed two guys now and everytime he closes his eyes he can see their faces right before he shoots them. It doesn’t matter how fucked up you are, you will always get nightmares apparently. That’s why Grayson slides over to Ethan’s side of the matress and wraps his arms around the man.

He can feel Ethan tense up and almost lets go completly, suddenly scared if he will shoot him or something. But before he can let go Ethan wraps an arm around Grayson’s torso, making him shiver as he runs his finger tips along his ribs humming contently. Grayson can feel Ethan’s body slowly relax into his touch and can’t help the smile on his face. 

If he helps Ethan sleep at night, why not have Ethan do the same in return, right?

“Mm glad you don’t like Cam.” He mumbles into Grayson’s shoulder, lips brushing against the skin in between his neck and shoulder blade. “You are mine.” He whispers so quietly Grayson barley even heard it. 

His heart feels like it’s going to explode from how giddy he is feeling. And the thing is, it’s so fucked up that he even has these feelings. He is cuddling with a serial killer that sells crack! But at the same time he doesn’t give two shits. He hasn’t felt like this about someone in a long time. He didn’t even get this feeling with Jack. 

He slowly runs his fingers through Ethan’s long hair, tempted to kiss his forehead with it being so close to his lips, but fights against that urge. Not wanting to test his luck. Ethan’s hair is shockingly smooth, easy to run his fingers through even with the slight curls at the ends. He can tell by the steady puffs of air on his skin that Ethan has fallen asleep. He must like his hair being played with, Grayson takes a quick note of that for later.

Even though he is sleeping now Grayson doesn’t want to stop running his fingers through his brown locks, so he continues to do so. He can’t help but think back to what all Cameron was saying earlier about her brother. 

Does he like me? Why is he so protective of me? Why was he saying such nice things just now? Is he telling the truth? Can I actually trust a man like him? Why am I even asking myself this?! Grayson asks himself and looks at Ethan’s peaceful face under the moonlight shining through the window.

Does he really like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be having an annual update schedule for this fic by the way. I've done that before in the past and if I get to the point where I have to force myself to write I just lose interest fast. So sorry about that guys. But the good news is that I am loving writing this so far! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it's kinda all over the place. I've been writing this chapter when I get the spare time so it's kinda jumbled up a bit. Anyways happy new year! <3


	5. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson has quite the wake up call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft I really hope this chapter makes sense (x I am dead tired and haven't had much time to update until now. Anyways GORE WARNING!

Grayson woke up with a startle. His heart rate instantly picking up pace at the sound of gunshots coming from down stairs. Glancing to the nightstand for some kind of a weapon he figures out two things. One, the glock that’s normally kept next to the bed is gone. And two, Ethan is also gone. He quickly shuffles out of bed, only in his boxers, and nearly stumbles on his face from his feet getting caught in the comforter. 

“Shit!” He curses. 

More gun shots are being fired, one after the other echoing through the house at a fast pace. What the hell is going on? Where is Ethan? Is he down there? Is he okay? What if he is hurt? All these questions make Grayson’s movements become frantic. He is searching through the dresser drawers, cabinets in the bathroom, in the shoes in the closet, nothing! No guns anywhere to be seen! 

“What the fuck Ethan!” He growls gripping his messy bed head hair with a fist. His whole body feels jittery from adrenaline. It sounds like world war two down stairs and he can’t do anything about it because Ethan (hopefully) has the only gun that was in the room. His eyes spot a pocket knife poking out of Ethan’s skinny jeans that he left on the floor from two nights ago and for once Grayson is thankful Ethan is a fucking pig. He quickly retrieves the shiny object and makes his way out of the bedroom, completely forgetting to put any clothes on.

Dead bodies linger all over the floor and it is then that Grayson also realizes he came out of the room with no plan whatsoever. A wave of nausea rushes through his body as he really takes in the scene going on in front of him. 

He doesn’t recognize any of the bodies, mostly because their faces are to blown through to be recognizable. Pools of blood cover the once white floor, and it runs down like stairs like a waterfall leading to the source of the gunfire. 

Grayson holds back a gag when his bare feet pad down the staircase in the warm wet liquid. It’s looks like a fucking massacre happened in here! It’s even worse downstairs then it is upstairs. The front door looks like it had been kicked in, bodies scattered everywhere. Grayson has to tiptoe his way around them and it was then that he had realized the shooting had stopped. 

His ears ring, mostly from adrenaline, but also from all the previous gun shots that were blaring through the house. 

“That wasn’t the fucking plan Dolan!” A deep voice snarls coming from the kitchen. 

Grayson stumbles his way through the living room, the knife from Ethan’s pants held tight in his hand. He clenches his teeth when he sees Ethan in the arms of another man, gun pressed to his head. 

He instantly gets a flashback of when he had first met Ethan, who was held at gunpoint on the floor. God, why are guns always pointed at him? 

The man who held Ethan in a chokehold looked to be in his late twenties, he had gruff on his face and greasy black short hair and a slight pudgy belly, his voice is wrapsy so he must be a smoker. Grayson immediately decided he hated the man. Somehow the pair hadn’t noticed him yet, so decided to use that to his advantage. “You knew what you were supposed to do, and yet you fucked it up somehow!” 

He finally realises what is going on. This man is apart of the gang Jack was in. Ethan was saying a while back that they’d have to deal with them at some point. How did the find the house? Does Ethan just walk around giving his address to people or something? Nah, he can’t be that dumb, right?

For the first time, Grayson swears he can see a slight hint a fear in Ethan’s cold hazel eyes before he finally notices Grayson is standing there in the archway to the kitchen. His eyes widen a fracture, before turning into a glare, he then notices the knife in Grayson’s hand and sighs in frustration. What is his deal? 

“Hey, bitch ass. I’m the one who fucked up, not Ethan.” Grayson says between clenched teeth. His hand holding the knife begins to shake as he flips it around in his hand like Cameron had shown him last night, so the pointy side is facing his hand slightly pricking it and drawing blood. By the time the man turned his head to see who was talking it was to late.

Grayson had thrown the knife as hard as he could, Ethan’s eyes went wide as he realised he couldn’t get out of the choke hold he was in but he also knew if he moved he would either get stabbed or the knife could possibly miss the target in general, so he stayed put and watched in shock as the knife spun in the air in what felt like slow motion.

It had hit what Grayson was aiming for and the man fell to the floor with a loud bang, the knife hit perfectly in the center of his forehead and it went in deep. Killing the man instantly. 

Ethan glares at Grayson again, wiping some blood off of his cheek. “What the fuck?! What do you think you are doing?” He snaps.

“Saving you, again, dumbass!” Grayson snaps back with just as much force. He cannot deal with Ethan’s attitude right now. He seriously was seconds away from having a bullet in his skull! If it weren't for Grayson he’d be one of the many unrecognizable bloodied faces on the tile! 

“I don’t need your help.” Ethan picks up the gun the man had and wipes the blood off on his green long sleeve shirt. He then turns his focus back on Grayson who is standing there, limbs covered in blood, messy bed head hair and only in his tight black boxers. 

Grayson rolls his eyes and grabs the knife out of the dead man's skull, grimacing at the sloshing noise it makes as he pulls it out. “I just saved your ass Ethan. He would have killed you if I hadn’t walked in!” He waves the blood stained knife in the air to prove his point, but Ethan doesn’t seem that interested. “What even happened anyway? And why didn’t you wake me up?! I could have helped you know.” 

“You come down here in nothing but your skimpy boxers and think that is fucking helping? Unbelievable.” Ethan pokes his head out of the kitchen to make sure the coast is clear.

“Where is everybody? Where is Cameron?”

The mention of Cameron’s name makes Ethan’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh shit.” He turns around and sprints into the living room. “CAM!” He calls, voice filled with worry, but he still holds his gun up just in case. Grayson runs behind him and starts looking at all the dead bodies they are running past, suddenly nervous Cameron is one of them with how Ethan is acting. 

“CAMERON!” Ethan yells, running to the spot he had last seen his sister, but she isn’t there. 

Someone’s hand grips Ethan’s ankle and he quickly aims his gun at them not blinking once when he realizes it’s not Cameron, and the guy isn’t apart of his gang so he pulls the trigger. The gun shot makes Grayson jump and hold the knife up, but once he realized it was Ethan he lowered his weapon and went looking in the dining room. 

He spotted a familiar mop of dark brown hair in the corner near the window and his heart stopped. “ETHAN!” He yells rushing to her side, silently praying she is still alive. Ethan is at her side in seconds, rolling her body over so she is facing the ceiling. “No. No. NO!” His hands begin to shake as he sloppingly looks for a pulse. 

She had been shot in the back, there is a puddle of blood from where she was on the floor and the red liquid is still oozing out of the bullet hole. Grayson notices how frantic Ethan is seeing his sister in this state and decided to take over, grabbing her small wrist in his hand he waits, and waits. Ethan’s eyes are on him but Grayson ignores it. He feels it, barley, and doesn’t waste any time.

He rolls her back onto her back and was about to get a close look at the wound but Ethan’s strong grip is on his wrist holding it in place. “What are you doing?” Grayson meets his desperate gaze. “She’s still alive, but barley. Go get me some tools, NOW!” 

Ethan sits there for a second, clearly questioning the situation, but his sisters life is at stake and she doesn’t have time for him to be questioning it so he gets his ass up and rushes to the medical bay down the hall.

“Thank God I went to medical school.” Grayson grumbles to himself as he studies the wound before putting his hands on it to stop the bleeding, waiting for Ethan to get back. 

What a fucking morning.

Ethan sets down the bag of medical tools and the younger boy doesn’t wait to get to work. He quickly grabs the right tools he will need to remove the bullet from her back. Ethan watches nervously, eyes glancing at the wound then back to Grayson’s strangely calm face. “Do you guys have the same blood type?” He asks, pulling the bullet out fast but steady. 

“I - Uh, no. Why?!” 

“Shit! She’s lost a lot of blood and I don’t think she’ll make it without it.” Grayson quickly prepares the needle in his hands and the thread, stitching up the wound in a sloppy line. He would totally get kicked out of school if they saw this stitching job. “She has AB negative. Maybe we could find - “ 

“No, we don’t need it. That’s my blood type.” Grayson cuts him off, cutting the thread of the last stitch. He has never felt so stressed out in his life, suddenly he is happy he is no longer in medical school, but at the same time he is grateful because he wouldn’t be able to save Cameron if he never went to school to be a doctor. In the bag Ethan brought in there is the tools Grayson needs to draw blood and he wastes no time stabbing the needle in his vein hard enough to bruise. 

Licking his lips Ethan just watches Grayson work, and he is a little shocked to say the least. “How do you know how to do all this shit?” 

“Was about to graduate from medical school when you kidnaped me and made me join your gang.” The blood runs through the tube like a fountain, and it kinda makes Grayson a little queasy watching it. He’s never been good at getting his own blood drawn.

Ethan was about to respond but was interrupted. “How are YOU still alive?!” Jake shouts, leaning on the wall for support but his gun is up and raised, pointing right at Ethan. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Shut up Grayson!” Jake is practically shaking from how angry he is, he aims the gun at Grayson now who just glares. 

“So, it was you.” Ethan accuses, eyes full of hurt and anger as he stares the blonde boy down in front of him. “You gave them my fucking address! You are why they broke in and killed all the guards! Cameron is almost dead because of you!” He spits venom. 

Jake laughs bitterly. “So? Why do you care?! You are the one who killed me brother, so it’s only fair that I kill your sister!” He holds the gun up weakly, aiming as best as he can but he’s been shot in his side, blood is dripping on the floor at his feet. 

“What is he talking about, Ethan?” Grayson asks weakly, the amount of blood he has taken out of his body is starting to catch up to him as his vision begins to spin. 

“You aren't the only one who was forced to join this gang, now shut up I am not talking to you!” The blonde boy spits, but then his face softens as an idea pops in his head. “Cameron will be dead for sure, but why not kill Grayson while i’m at it.” A smirk grows on his lips as he aims his gun at Grayson yet again. “He’s clearly important to you, Dolan.” 

“Don’t you fucking touch him.” Ethan growls and launches himself at the injured boy, tackling him to the floor. As they fight Grayson turns his attention back to Cameron, and quickly gets to work on giving her his blood. 

“GET OFF ME!” 

He turns his attention away from Cameron after he gets the needle in her vein and his eyes go wide when he sees the scene in front of him. Jake is reaching for his gun but Ethan had kicked it out of arm's reach. The gang lord has the blonde boys neck in his hands in a tight grip, Jake’s face quickly turning purple. “I take you in when you needed a place to live, I give you a fucking job, and you betray me! After everything I did for you! You gave gave the Red Devils my home address! And you shoot my sister! And now you are threatening Grayson!?” 

Grayson is so close to passing out, the room is spinning and his ears are ringing but yet he still feels butterflies at Ethan defending him like that. 

“You know what happens to people when they betray me, Paul.” He finally releases his hold on the boys neck hardly giving him enough time to catch his breath before he grabs him by his hair and slams his head into the white tile hard, over and over again. The sound of a skull hitting the tile makes Grayson suddenly get a headache. 

“YOU FUCKING DID THIS JAKE!” He screams as he slams the boys head into the floor one last time. Blood it starting to pool on the floor from his head, and Jake groans loudly scrunching his eyebrows up in pain. He only has a split second to try and capture himself, to take his last breath as Ethan grips the sides of his face and turns it to the side fast snapping his neck. 

Everything after that was a blur. Grayson faded in and out of consciousness, he had taken to much blood out, to worried about Cameron to care about his own health. 

He sees Ethan carry Cameron out of the room through his blurred vision. Then he finds himself staring at Jake’s lifeless body feeling like he can hear his neck snapping over and over in his head. He doesn’t know how long he was lying there on the floor until Ethan came back into the room. He bends down and scoops Grayson up in his arms bridal style taking him out the front door. 

This is the first time Grayson has been outside since he was taken. Not having enough strength he leans his head on Ethan’s shoulder and glances at the clouds up in the sky watching how the spin and blur before he is placed into the passenger seat of Ethan’s lamborghini. That's when he completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger... let me know what you think!


	6. The Past is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson learns more about Ethan's past and comes to terms with his feelings.

Grayson woke up to the smell of weed.

His head is throbbing, thumping loud in his skull. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. Groaning he runs his hand through his messy hair keeping his eyes shut trying to remember what he drank to make him feel so shitty. Suddenly all the memories come flooding back at once, him waking up to gunshots, him stepping over dead bodies, him killing a man to save Ethan, Cameron - 

He sits up with a gasp but someone shoves him back down on the, bed? Is this a bed? “Woah, calm down.” Ethan actually sounds worried. Grayson’s eyes trail around the room he is in, it’s definitely not the mansion but it’s still pretty big. There is a bathroom on the far left corner connected to the room and he is on a king size mattress with dark red sheets. 

“Here, eat this.” A snickers bar is shoved into his face and past his lips before he can even deny it. The taste of peanuts and caramel swirls around his mouth and it isn’t until then that he realizes how hungry he is. He also realizes how truly worn out he is, so he lets Ethan feed him the chocolate bar instead of trying to take it out of his hands.

“Where are we?” He asks laying back down on his back, Ethan is laying next to him shirtless propped up in his elbow with a blunt in between his lips. Grayson can’t help but stare, Ethan really is beautiful. Even if he looks exhausted. He has bags under his hazel eyes, and a bit of scuff on his chin. He is looking at Grayson with worry in his eyes. 

“My safe house, no one knows about it.” He replies softly, reaching his arm out to run his tatted fingers through Grayson’s messy hair. “You really scared the shit out of me asshole.” He whispers sounding sleepy, looking at Grayson through his eyelashes.

Ethan running his fingers across his scalp, tugging the ends of his hair lightly is making Grayson want to fall into blissful sleep as well. But he is still confused. “What happened, E?” His lips close around the candy bar as he takes another bite. 

“Jake betrayed me,” He killed Jake, he bashed his head in after he nearly choked him to death. Grayson can still hear the sound of his head hitting the floor again and again. “Almost half of my bodyguards were killed, and Jake, he shot Cameron.” 

“Cameron!” Grayson sits up again, but this time way to fast. His head spins and then the room begins to spin as well, but he has to get to Cameron! She was shot, Grayson had given her some of his blood. He was to caught up in trying to save her and Ethan killing Jake to notice just how much blood he had lost. “Cam! I’ve got to get to her! She needs me!” His eyes begin to tear up, there is no way she had made it. Not with the condition she was in.

“Grayson no.” Ethan tries to lay Grayson down on the bed again, but he is fighting him this time. “Grayson!” He shoves him down so he is above him looking into his eyes. “Cameron is alive, she is fine!” 

“Alive? She made it?” He searches the pair of eyes above him, making sure he is one hundred percent telling the truth. 

“She woke up once we got to the house, she is alive. You saved her Gray.” He begins running his fingers through Grayson’s hair again, still hovering over him. “Thank you for saving my sisters life.” 

Grayson swears he has never heard Ethan talk so much, and he really doesn’t want him to shut up. He could listen to his voice for hours. He is pretty sure the weed is helping him open up, but Grayson will take what he can get. So he reaches out and grabs the blunt from between Ethan’s lips and places it between his own. He takes a long hit before puffing it out, he already feels lighter, the stress slowly fading away.

He almost jumps when Ethan starts laughing above him. His eyes widen as he stares at the man who has pearly white teeth and a cute grin. He can feel a blush spread across his cheeks but can’t get himself to look away from the sight. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” He continues to giggle, bringing his free hand to rub his thumb across Grayson’s cheek only making the younger boy to blush harder turning a dark shade of red. 

“I’m not as innocent as you think I am, Dolan.” He smirks up at Ethan, who is closer to his face than he thought he was. He can see small specks of blue in those hazel eyes from this close up. His eyes glance down to his lips, only centimeters away from his own. He could easily close the gap between them if he wanted to.

It doesn’t help that Ethan is still running his long fingers through Grayson’s hair and he has his warm hand on his cheek. The blush on Grayson’s cheeks not fading one bit as his heart beat picks up. He can feel Ethan’s warm breath on his lips now. “Apparently not.” Ethan says with a smug grin on his lips. 

Grayson chucks the blunt onto the ashtray on the nightstand and places his hands on Ethan’s back unsure of what else to do with them. He wants to kiss Ethan, he really wants to. So he leans his head forward just a little bit, but Ethan moves forward and kisses his temple instead of his lips. It’s not what he wanted but it’s close so Grayson will take it. His lips are warm on his forehead. He wraps his arms around Ethan’s back and pulls him into a warm embrace. 

Ethan brings his lips off of Grayson’s forehead and wraps his arms around Grayson’s neck returning the hug. Not to long after that Ethan falls asleep in his arms. 

Grayson can’t help but wonder why Ethan turned away from his kiss. Did he not want to kiss him? Is Grayson reading his signals wrong? Is he rushing into things? 

God, of course I am rushing into things. Grayson thinks to himself.

Ethan clearly has trust issues and hardly opens up to people. 

Glancing at the sleeping boys face, his heart nearly melts. He looks so young and peaceful when he is asleep, facial features completely relaxed instead of in a scowl, mouth parted slightly. Grayson reaches a hand up and runs his own fingers through Ethan’s hair, starting at the purple streak at the top. His hair is soft. Ethan lets out a hum on Grayson’s chest and snuggles into him more, pressing his face in the crook of his neck. 

He doesn’t look like a murderer right now. 

Oh shit.

Am I falling in love with him? Grayson’s hand stills at this thought.

Ethan Dolan is a fucking gang lord. A killer. A drug dealer. He has done some fucked up shit and he dragged Grayson into all of it! He kidnapped Grayson and forced him into this lifestyle! There is no way in hell Grayson is feeling things for this man! He shouldn’t be. He has killed three men for Ethan. 

And yet he’d do it again in a heartbeat if that meant he’d be able to hold him in his arms again like this. 

Shit.

Okay, so maybe Grayson is falling for Ethan as fucked up as that is. He glances back down at the sleeping boys face and can’t stop the smile on his lips. He presses a kiss on Ethan’s head before getting up quietly and slowly not to wake him before exiting the room. He is still extremely weak and wobbly on his feet but he really needs to get more food in his system. He makes his way down the long carpeted hallway to where he thinks the kitchen is in an oversized white tee shirt. He doesn’t remember putting this on. 

In fact he remembers only wearing his boxers that became soaked with blood. His whole body had been painted in it. But now he doesn’t even have a drop of blood on his skin. Stopping dead in his tracks he realizes Ethan must have bathed him. Ethan saw him naked. Again. 

The blush on his cheeks return as he shakes his head and turns the corner to the kitchen, it’s not as big as the one in the mansion and Grayson decides he really likes the safe house. The mansion was big, huge actually. A bit overwhelming. But this house feels more comfortable, more like home.

“Hey.”

Grayson jumps when he notices he isn’t alone. How did he not notice Cameron sitting at the table sooner? She looks like she is in pain, she is leaning on the table with furred brows, a glass of water is placed in front of her. 

“How are you feeling?” Grayson quickly pours himself a glass of apple juice and joins her at the table. 

“Like shit.” She has bags under her eyelids and her hair is a tangled mess. “You didn’t have to save me you know.” Grayson’s lips go down at this.

“Of fucking course I did Cameron.” He snaps, glaring at her slightly. He wasn’t expecting her to hug him and thank him, but she didn’t seem grateful at all that she is alive. 

“No. You didn’t!” A tear rolls down her cheek as she begins to cry. “You don’t know what it’s like! This life, it’s shit! It always has been!” She is yelling now and Grayson can feel his own anger rising.

“I didn’t ask to be here Cameron! I was forced into this! At least you have a fucking choice!” 

“And you don’t think I was forced into this?! You don’t think Ethan was forced into it either!? You don’t know fucking shit Grayson.” She moves to leave but stops when she had gotten up to fast, grabbing her back in pain as she almost falls to the floor, but Grayson catches her before she can hit the ground. “Let go of me! I don’t need your fucking help.” She sniffs.

Grayson wraps an arm around her waist, ignoring her completely, helping guide her back to her room. “You really shouldn’t be out of bed, dumbass.” He mumbles, unable to get what she had just told him out of his thoughts. They are forced into this lifestyle as well? It doesn’t make sense, none of it does. They should be able to just leave, right? 

Grayson gets Cameron into her bed, her room is on the other side of the kitchen then his and Ethan’s room. He tucks her into the covers before leaving the room for a minute, when he comes back he has the cup of water she had left on the kitchen table in his hand and two pills. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know.” He places the cup and pills on her nightstand as he watches her glare fade into a sad expression. 

“You would never guess that by looking at us, huh?” She gives Grayson a sad smile and tucks her self under the covers so she is on her side facing Grayson. “Our dad was a Gang leader. We were born into this life, our mom of course hated it. She had tried to convince him to give it all up, saying how it isn’t worth the money. He always would yell at her for that, but one day he finally realized she was right, Ethan was only eleven years old at the time and was secretly getting into the drugs. He had gotten addicted to it at a young age and my dad finally noticed how bad his job was on his family, I wasn’t any better though. I was thirteen and had gotten pregnant, my dad killed the father of the baby. I ended up having a miscarriage a few weeks later, but the same night my parents were killed. It was Jack’s gang that had got them. This being the only life we had known we had no choice but to take over the business. Our uncle had taken care of us and the business till Ethan turned sixteen, then he had taken over.” 

Grayson sits down at the corner of her bed, taking a deep breath. “It’s a lot to take in, I know.” She gives Grayson a sad smile and reaches out to take her pills. They were born into this lifestyle, lost their parents to it. 

“Damn.” He sighs, running his hand over his eyes. 

No wonder Ethan doesn’t open up. His life has been a shitshow since day one. “Why don’t you guys just, leave?” He asks quietly. 

“It’s not that easy.” She sighs. “We have people, friends, family, that work for us. If we leave then what happens to them? Besides, I think Ethan is too far gone to actually leave. All his life he had talked about how much he hates the job, how much he can’t stomach killing people. But one day it all just stopped, I think it was around the time he turned eighteen. It was like he had become numb to it all. Then he had gone to prison and when we had finally broke him out he was, well, different.” 

“Different, how?” 

“He completely shut down, would hardly talk to me, let alone anybody.” She yawns, placing her cup of water on the bed side table. “Then you showed up.” 

Grayson’s chest feels tight, and he feels dizzy again. He should have brought his apple juice in here with him. “He hadn’t smiled in years, I only see him smile around you. He’s actually sober with you around too.” She is smiling at him now, it’s probably because of the blush on his cheeks. “Listen Grayson, I’m sorry you were forced into this life. But you are here for a reason. Believe it or not Ethan doesn’t like it when you kill people, that’s why he had left you asleep yesterday, he didn’t want to see you get hurt. I know he is fucking terrible at expressing his feelings, but he is trying. Just give him time.” She looks at him with one last smile before turning over so her back is facing him. “Goodnight Grayson.” 

Soon after that Grayson had walked slowly to his and Ethan’s room at a pace where a snail could beat him. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, doesn’t know what to think. But it all makes so much sense now.

When he gets back to the room he crawls into the bed next to Ethan who is still sound asleep and wraps his arms around his waist pulling his back into his chest. He breaths in his scent, he smells like his shampoo and weed. He begins to run his fingers through Ethan’s long hair again without even thinking twice about it. 

Ethan’s life has been awful so far, but Grayson is determined. He will make Ethan love life, give him the life he deserves. 

Even if it means that Grayson is throwing his old life away doing so.


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is a blushing mess, but Ethan isn't any better (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Boy, you guys are spoiled! And I'm bored, plus I cannot handle writing slow burn fics! Enjoy the fluff cuz it might get nasty soon (;

Swaying his hips from side to side Grayson flips the pancake over in the pan. Tame Impala is playing on the radio and he can’t help but dance, something about this band makes him feel so light and happy. He hasn’t listened to much music since he had been kidnapped and is really starting to miss his phone. Some lucky son of a bitch probably has it by now, or the cops.

Huh, he’s never really thought of that. The cops could have found Jack’s body and Grayson’s phone on the floor in that same alleyway. Oops.

Thinking about his phone is making him realize how much he misses his clothes and personal items at home. He has a baby blue record player that he’d listen to quite often, his skateboards are all lined up on the wall next to his snowboarding stuff and he has a box under his bed, inside it are letters. The only thing left he has of his mom. 

The happy mood he was in is suddenly gone. 

He’ll never get that stuff. Any of it. It’s all gone. For one, Ethan won’t let him step out of the house especially since the attack on the mansion, which is really making him lose his tan, and for two if the cops had found his phone they probably raided his apartment by now. 

The song on the radio switched to a U2 song, Grayson still continued to sway his hips a little. He really loves dancing, always has. Even with the thoughts about his mom and his belongings he still can’t help the light feeling he has. 

After all he promised himself he would do everything he could to make Ethan happy again. That means throwing his old life and his old stuff away. 

That’s why he is currently dancing in the kitchen to eighties tunes making some breakfast before the older boy wakes up. He’s learned that Ethan loves pancakes, and Grayson loves to cook so why not spoil the man? Besides Ethan will sleep until noon if he can. So Grayson isn’t to worried about him waking up.

“What’re you doing?” 

Startled, Grayson accidently throws the freshly made pancake off the spatula and in the air. “Fucking hell!” He sighs, bending over to pick up the now ruined pancake, it was the cutest one out of the batch to. Oh well. Once he tosses it in the trash he turns his gaze back up to Ethan who is leaning against the kitchen counter rocking a bed head, a smirk plastered to his lips.

“Uh, I’m making breakfast.” Grayson answers his question and makes a quick plate before handing it to the Gang lord who happily takes the plate from his hands with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t know you can cook.” He licks his lips before digging in, Grayson’s eyes watch his tongue dart out on his bottom lip shamelessly before making a second plate. “Yeah well, there is a lot of things you don’t know about me. Besides, it’s just pancakes. Not that hard to make them.” He shrugs and starts heading out of the kitchen, plate in hand.

“Where you going?” Ethan asks, mouth completely full of food. Grayson turns his head to look at him and really really wishes he had his phone so he could take a picture. There is no fucking way Ethan is the leader of a gang, not with that face. 

His cheeks are so full of food, his eyes are wide as if he is scared Grayson isn’t going to come back and to top it all off he has the smallest tint of pink on his cheeks. “Cam is on bed rest for a week, so I’m bringing her a plate.” He lifts the plate of pancakes in the air to show him before continuing his way into Cameron’s room.

Knocking on her door he says, “Cameron, I have breakfast.” It’s quiet on the other side for a moment before she replies. “Come in.” Grayson opens the door and struts his way into her room, bare feet padding their way across the fuzzy carpet. 

She happily takes the plate with hungry eyes before she glances up at Grayson with a sigh. “You know, Ethan has clothes you can wear. You really don’t have to walk around in those tight ass booty shorts all the time.” 

“Okay first of all, they are not booty shorts, they are boxers! And second of all, nobody else is here except you me and Ethan! And third of all, I woke up about twenty minutes ago to make you breakfast so I want to be a little comfortable while doing so.” He pouts a little bit and starts to make his way out of her room. He is totally NOT wearing booty shorts!

“Yeah well, I can still see your ass cheeks hanging out of those ‘boxers’.” She chuckles, gesturing at Grayson’s ass with her fork.

“It’s not my fault Ethan’s boxers are a size smaller than mine!” 

“Why do you think he hasn’t gotten you your own underwear yet.” Cameron smirks up at him, taking another bite of her breakfast. That’s the last thing Grayson sees before he leaves her room closing the door behind him, his face is as red as a tomato. He stands there for a few seconds trying to compose himself, ignoring Cameron’s laugher on the other side of the door before he goes back into the kitchen.

Ethan is still there, eating his last bite of his pancake when Grayson walks back in the kitchen. “If you want seconds, have at it. I made plenty of food.” He says, making sure Ethan can’t see his face because it is still a little warm. But now that Cameron mentioned it, he swears he can feel Ethan staring at him, at his ass specifically. This of course only makes him blush harder.

He decides to just focus on getting his own plate made, two pancakes should suffice for now. When he turns around he wasn’t expecting Ethan to be right behind him and he almost spills his entire plate. “A little clumsy today?” Ethan jokes, reaching over Grayson’s shoulder to get himself more breakfast. 

Grayson just rolls his eyes in response and takes a seat at the table, Ethan soon joins him and now they are both enjoying their food. “So, uh - “ Man, why does he feel so awkward all the sudden. They have flirted before, they basically spoon every night, AND Ethan has seen him butt ass naked twice now. “Why are you up so early?” He asks, staring at his food in front of him because if he looks up at Ethan he knows he will be a blushing mess.

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

Now that he mentions it, Grayson can’t help but look at him. He looks tired but better than when they had fallen asleep. He can’t stop himself from prying. “Bad dream?” He asks hesitantly, taking another bite of his pancakes.

Ethan takes a few more quick bites of his food before he responds. “No, once you left I just couldn’t fall back asleep.” He says nonchalantly. Grayson thinks back to a few nights ago, when Ethan had confessed he actually gets sleep when he sleeps with Grayson. It makes him feel a little guilty that he had left him to make breakfast. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, I needed to get up anyways.” He shrugs getting up to put his empty plate in the sink. “Me and some of the guys are going to the mansion, gotta get my stuff out of there.” 

Grayson scoots his chair back and puts his plate in the sink as well. “Okay, when are we leaving?” He begins to clean up the mess he made, scrubbing the pan clean. 

“You are not going.” Ethan says with a tone that means there is not convincing him otherwise. Grayson furrows his brows up and turns his head to look at him. Ethan has his arms across his bare chest and is leaning against the counter with a serious face. “Why not?” 

Ethan raises an eyebrow up at him. “Because I don’t want you there.” 

Okay, owch. “But Ethan, I can handle it! It’s just like moving out of a house, right? I’ve done that thousands of times! You could use the extra pair of hands and - “

“I said no!” He raises his voice which shuts Grayson up right away. He can’t help the slight frown on his lips and he can feel his shoulders sag in disappointment. He turns his attention back to the dishes and keeps scrubbing. He hears Ethan sigh behind him and can tell he is contemplating on saying something.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Ethan whispers, placing a hesitant hand on Grayson’s hip. Grayson’s breath hitches at the warmth spreading off of Ethan’s hand. He turns around to face him, they are standing so close, close enough to feel Ethan’s breath on his lips. “Besides, someone has to take care of Cameron.” Ethan adds, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Grayson smiles, placing his hands on Ethan’s shoulders as he rolls his eyes. “Okay, I just thought you could use the help is all.” 

“The boys will be there.” Ethan licks his lips getting them wet and shiny, Grayson’s eyes flick down to them for a moment. “Just promise me you’ll be safe?” He whispers, rubbing his thumb in circles on Ethan’s shoulder.

He isn’t sure when all this had happened. When they had suddenly became all touchy feely towards one another, but he really doesn’t want it to stop. “I promise.” Ethan’s lips tug up in a small smile before he leans in to kiss Grayson’s cheek. He holds his lips there for a few seconds and when he pulls away their eyes meet. They stay there frozen like that, and before you know it their heads start to lean in simultaneously. Grayson can practically taste Ethan’s lips already.

“Aw come on!” Cameron’s voice makes them both jump, Ethan whips his head around to look at her with shock and Grayson sends her the biggest glare. He had been so fucking close. He has worked his ass off to get Ethan to open up this much and now she scared him! “I get up to take a piss and THIS is the first thing I see?” She lets out a sigh but gives the two of them a knowing look before closing the hallway bathroom door behind her leaving the two boys in silence.

“I’m uh - going to head out.” Ethan awkwardly points over his shoulder before stumbling out the door. 

Grayson’s heart is pounding through his chest. They almost kissed. They were so fucking close! He rubs his hands down his face with a loud groan. Cameron stumbles out of the bathroom cackling. “Ow ow ow! Laughing fucking hurts.” 

“Yeah well, you deserve it.” Grayson doesn’t even look at her, he can’t bring himself to do it. He is to annoyed and humiliated. She just snickers and Grayson can hear her wobbling back into her room, he doesn’t move until he hears her door click behind her. 

Is it weird how fast he is moving on from Jack? It has only been a few weeks since they had broken up. But to be fair he was a cheating asshole. Now he is a dead asshole, literally. Grayson feels filthy all the sudden. Like he has to much blood on his hands. So he quickly finishes up the dishes and makes his way to the shower scratching at his arms uncomfortably.

Once the hot water is on his back, hot enough to burn his skin is when he lets himself continue with his thoughts. He seems to have a type. He is always falling for Gang Lord’s, apparently. 

What is up with that?! 

Groaning again, Grayson grabs the shampoo and begins to clean himself.

Ethan has probably washed his hair like this. Heat pools in his belly just thinking about it. He probably ran his hands all over Grayson’s body, washing all the dried blood off of his skin. Grayson really wishes he was awake for that. 

They almost kissed. 

A grin makes its way on his face, he can’t help but feel giddy. God, he feels like a stupid school girl with a stupid crush. He has never felt like this about someone. For once he is actually getting to know the guy before getting in his pants. Normally it’s the other way around. He’s decided he really likes taking it slow this way. It makes everything, every small detail so much more real.

Everytime they touch his skin feels electric, his heart beat picks up just from Ethan walking in the room. He really shouldn’t be feeling this way about Ethan, it’s wrong. It really is. But Grayson doesn’t give two fucks anymore. Just from today alone he has learned that their is more to Ethan then his job. He isn’t just some psychotic killer and drug dealer. 

He is a boy who loves pancakes, who loves to snuggle, and who is just as scared to kiss Grayson as Grayson is to kiss him. 

Ethan is a fucking precious boy who must be protected at all costs. 

And Grayson let him leave the house where a whole fucking gang could be waiting to kill him.

Shit!

Grayson turns the water off and wraps a towel around his waist. He almost puts on clothes to leave but he realizes three things. One, Ethan has the car, the only car that was here. Two, Grayson has no fucking clue where he is, or where the mansion is. And three, Ethan swore he’d kill Grayson himself if he ever left the house.

Now, Ethan may secretly be a big cuddly teddy bear, but he is also a big murderous teddy bear. He has seen enough to know he would never cross Ethan. 

So Grayson flops on their bed onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He grabs Ethan’s pillow and breaths in his scent.

He trusts him. He’s been in this business his whole life afterall, he can handle himself. Grayson just can’t help the unsettling feeling in his gut knowing Ethan is out there without him. But there is nothing he can do now, except wait for him to come home.


	8. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is impatient waiting for Ethan to come home after they almost kissed, but when he finally comes through the front door Grayson can't help but be upset by what he finds.

It has been hours since Ethan has left.

Grayson has taken a nap, explored the safe house, and snooped through all of Ethan’s drawers in his room. He found three guns, two pocket knives, black sweatpants which are extremely comfortable because he is now wearing them, and an ipod touch. 

He is starting to feel antsy. 

Grabbing the ipod off the bed Grayson makes his way out of the room and down the hall. Ethan never said how long he would be gone. Maybe there is just a shit load of stuff they wanted to keep? Maybe the boys went out for a drink? Maybe they are all dead because Jack came back from the dead to kill them himself. 

Grayson shakes his head at that last thought. There is no fucking way. He shot Jack right in between his eyebrows, you cannot live through that. Right? 

He slowly opens Cameron’s door just a crack, a smile makes its way onto his lips when he sees her sleeping. Her hair is in a bun and she is curled up in a ball hugging a pillow that has a little bit of drool on it since her mouth is slightly open. Since she is sleeping Grayson quietly closes her door and decides to go work out. 

The Dolan’s are really nice people. He can’t help but feel bad for them. Cameron has said she doesn’t like the life she is living. It worries Grayson to hear her think like that. But he really doesn’t blame her. He cannot imagine growing up into this lifestyle. His life was a shit show growing up, but nothing like what the Dolan kids went through.

It’s different with Ethan though, he’s noticed. He almost feels like Ethan is to far gone into this world to come back from it. The way he killed Jake the other day, shit. He had the option to chose the gun that was arm's reach away, but instead he bashed his skull into the floor. 

Grayson can’t seem to get Ethan out of his mind.

He opens the door to the gym, it’s on the opposite side of the house then the bedrooms. It’s got a treadmill, weights, and a few other work out equipment. He puts headphones in and picks a random song from Ethan’s ipod to start playing to get pumped up. It’s been a long time since he has hit the gym.

Maybe working out will get Ethan out of his thoughts.

Two hours later and Grayson is quite the sweaty boy. His cheeks are flushed from all the hard work and his body is burning. The whole fucking time he couldn’t stop thinking about Ethan. His long hair that has a slight curl at the end, how his face lights up when he smiles, his fucking laugh. 

God, that boy does all kinds of things to him.

And he still isn’t home.

Grayson pauses the music and pulls the headphones out of his ears before walking out of the gym on wobbly legs. He is going to be so sore tomorrow. This time when he passes Cameron’s room the door is open. She is sitting crisscross watching Netflix with her pillow pressed against her chest, turning her head when she notices Grayson is at her door. 

“Do you have a thing against clothes?” She quirks a brow at him.

Maybe he does. But at least he has pants on this time. “I was working out.” He deadpans, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Wanna watch Stranger Things? I just started it.” She gives him a small smile and gestures to the television on her wall. “Maybe after I shower, I smell so bad.” 

“Yeah, I can smell you from here.” She chuckles, turning her attention back to the screen just as Will runs into the forest leaving his bike behind. “You sure you can smell me?” Grayson asks innocently, making his way into Cameron’s room lifting his arms over his head. Her eyes widen when she realizes what he is doing and she uses her pillow as a weapon to keep him as far away as possible. “Oh hell no! You smell like ass! Stop!” She protests but is giggling at the same time as Grayson leans over her, attempting to shove his armpits in her face.

He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. They continue to mess around for a few more minutes until Cameron starts wincing from her bullet wound and Grayson decides that's enough. “Okay, okay! You win. I’m gonna to shower now.” He sends her an evil smirk before leaving her room. 

Ever since he has joined the gang him and Cameron really hit it off. It’s like she is his big sister. Grayson would do anything to protect her. He’s never had a sister before, but if he did he’d always imagined she would be just like Cam.

“Yeah, you better shower! Ethan won’t want to be around you when you smell like ass!” She teases, shouting so Grayson can hear her.

He cannot help the blush on his cheeks at her comment. He thought about saying something back but decided against it. When he thinks about Ethan, his brain gets a little cloudy. It’s like he gets put in a daze and can’t get out of it. Plus he is way to strung up with nerves right now since the damn boy isn’t back yet.

He decides to take a bath instead of a shower. It’s more soothing and maybe he can get his body to relax. Plus his body is aching right now, a bath just seems way more fitting.

He strips off Ethan’s sweats off of his legs, his boxers going down with them and steps into the warm water. He is almost tempted to dunk his head in with the rest of his body with how good the water feels on his skin. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and lets his body relax. He slowly began to clean himself, taking his time. He had just finished washing out his hair and was about to spend the rest of his bath embracing the warm water but the front door busted open startling him.

“GRAYSON!” A deep voice echoed through the house startling the boy in the tub making a little bit of the water splash onto the floor. That voice, it sounds so familiar, but he can’t put a finger on who it is. 

“GRAYSON! IT’S ETHAN, HE’S HURT!” 

That’s all he needed to hear to get him out of the tub in three seconds. He loosely wraps a green towel around his hips and nearly slips from how fast he is walking to get into the living room. His stomach feels like it’s doing backflips, he doesn’t even want to see the condition Ethan is in. He fucking knew something was wrong! 

By the time he makes it into the living room he recognizes the man who was calling him. Cameron. The brunette has a worried expression on his face and has an arm around Ethan who is clutching his side, red liquid is leaking through his fingers. 

“Fucking hell E!” Grayson curses, feeling frustrated. This is exactly why Grayson wanted to be there, why he wanted to go with him. Apparently he is really good at saving Ethan because the one time he wasn’t there THIS happens. 

He makes his way over to the pair and takes Ethan from Cameron’s arms. “What fucking happened?!” He will feel bad about snapping later, but right now he leads Ethan into their small medical room and lays him down on the small tabel ripping his shirt off to inspect the wound, but Ethan’s hand won’t leave it. 

“It’s not bad.” He looks up with a glare to meet Ethan’s hazel eyes and immediately feels himself soften just a little. “Well I’ll be the judge of that.” Ethan just sighs and removes his blood stained hand revealing a big gash, a stab wound. 

“What the fuck?!” Grayson raises his voice and begins to dig through their medical supplies. He quickly grabs the disinfectant and doesn’t even give Ethan a warning before dumping a good amount over the gash. Ethan hisses and clenches the ends of the table tight. 

“God dammit Grayson!” 

Grayson just ignores him and dabs the wound with a cotton pad. He then pulls out the stuff he needs for stitches and wastes no time, he sticks the needle in and out, slowly closing the gash up. This time he feels way more confident in his stitch job compared to Cameron’s back. But her life was fading fast, and he was rushed. He knows Ethan will survive, so he is taking his time. 

He can’t help the anger he is feeling though. A little more up and the knife could have gone through Ethan’s heart. He could have died. Grayson should have been there with him! He has proven that he can handle himself to Ethan, so why doesn’t he trust him?

“We had almost the whole house cleared out, but a group of Jack’s men jumped us as we were leaving. Ethan took the worst blow then the rest of us.” Cameron explains, watching Grayson sew Ethan up from the door frame. 

Grayson doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t trust himself enough to open his mouth. Instead he just glares at Ethan’s skin as he sews the last thread through it. Nineteen stitches. Plus the four dissolvable ones on the inside. That motherfucker got him good. Just a little bit closer and he could be - 

“Gray, look at me.” Ethan’s voice is soft, when Grayson meets his eyes again he cannot help the tears stinging his own eyes. Ethan grips Grayson’s shaking red painted hands into his own and plants a small kiss on them. Cameron left the room at one point to give them privacy but neither of the boys noticed. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. If they had aimed a little higher you would be dead.” Grayson sends him a glare and squeezes his hand a little tighter. 

“I’ve been in way worse conditions before, and they missed what they were aiming for.” Ethan is speaking in a calm tone, completely ignoring the fact that he could have died. He lets go of one of Grayson’s hands and places it under his chin tilting it up. “I’m alive.” 

At this gesture a tear falls down Grayson’s cheek. He hates feeling weak and defenseless. Like some kind of house wife who has to stay home to watch the kids. He knows he hates killing people, it makes him sick, but if he can be protecting Ethan in the process then it is worth it. “Why didn’t you let me go with you? I’m not weak! I can handle myself, and I will always have your back.” He sniffs.

“You don’t like killing people Grayson. I know you don’t. I’ve already forced you into my fucked up life and there is enough blood on your hands. I don’t want you turning into me. And I don’t want you dead either. If you are here, you are safe. I fucking need you to be safe.” Ethan’s voice cracks slightly at the end of that sentence, and his eyes are wet. He is serious. And he is trying his best to prove that to Grayson.

“You’re right, I don’t like to kill people. But if I am killing someone to keep you alive then it’s fucking worth it, E. You brought me into this, and there is no way in hell i’m just going to be a housewife while you risk your life out there.” Grayson gives him a small smile. “Besides, as long as you are by my side I know i’m safe.”

Ethan sighs, turning his gaze to the wall clearly thinking all of this through. “I’ll think about it.” He mumbles. 

The fact that Grayson at least got him to consider it makes him feel accomplished. Ethan actually cares about him, Cameron was right. “C’mon, you need a bath.” Grayson tugs him up by his arms slowly into a sitting position and Ethan lets him. “Are you going to join me?” Ethan smirks, eyeing Grayson’s basically naked body. He still only has the towel on, hanging loosely on his hips showing his v line. 

“Do you want me to join you?” Grayson raises his eyebrows up innocently, pink tinted on his cheeks. Ethan tugs him in from his hips, fitting him right in between his spread legs. “What do you think, doctor?” He whispers lowly in Grayson’s ear sending shivers down Grayson’s spine. 

Grayson places his arms around Ethan’s neck which presses their bodies flush together. Including their lower region. Just that feeling enough made Grayson let out a soft moan in Ethan’s ear. “I think your stitches will tear if I join you.” He keeps the innocent game going, because he knows if he gives in he will for sure accidentally tear Ethan’s stitches. He will lose control. He wouldn’t be able to handle himself.

Ethan pulls back just enough to where their foreheads are pressed together. “Your not wrong.” He grins at the tan boy in his arms, and glances down at those pink lips before looking back at his hazel eyes. “When the stitches come out, we are going to take a bath together.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we will be doing more than taking a bath.” Grayson cannot help it anymore, he gives Ethan the most seductive look, lowering his eyelids to look at him through his lashes, and nibbling his bottom lip. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Ethan smirks, leaning in to press kisses to Grayson’s jaw, sofly nibbling the skin just enough to leave a mark. Grayson runs his fingers into Ethan’s soft hair with a groan. His lips feel so good. He turns his head to the side to give him better access. 

“When your stitches are out, I want you. All of you.” He moans, Ethan wraps his legs around Grayson’s hips, resting his feet on his ass and bites down on his neck hard making Grayson whimper. He can feel the drops of blood dripping down his neck before something warm and wet collects it off his skin. Ethan’s tongue. 

“You want me to what?” Ethan growls, thrusting his hips up rubbing their dicks together. Grayson’s grip on his hair becomes tighter. “I want you to fuck me, Ethan.” Grayson breaths out, he is panting now. Just the sensation of Ethan’s body pressed so close to his and his lips on his neck alone could get him to cum. “But we can’t, until you are healed at least.” Grayson continues. “But for now…” He trails off, suddenly feeling nervous.

What the hell? Why does he feel nervous?! Just seconds ago he told Ethan he wants him to fuck him. Taking a deep breath he decides to just spit it out because Ethan’s lips are off his neck and his hungry lustful eyes are on him now. “Kiss me.” Grayson whispers. 

Ethan wastes no time and leans in the rest of the way till their lips slot together. His arms are wrapped around Grayson’s back and he hums into the kiss. It’s soft, comforting, a simple closed mouth kiss, as if they are testing the waters. Seeing what it finally feels like to be close like this. When they pull away, neither of them even bother to open their eyes because they are back at it again, but this time with more purpose. 

Grayson parts his lips just enough for Ethan to slide his tongue in. It isn’t demanding, he isn’t doing a cavity check, but he slowly slides his tongue against Grayson’s. And Grayson would be lying if he said he was expecting Ethan to be soft. 

He thought Ethan would be rough. He pictured him to be demanding and forceful. But Ethan has been shocking him since the second he met him. He seems to treat Grayson different then everyone. It’s as if he is scared to hurt him. And that alone turns Grayson on even more. He tucks his hands under Ethan’s thighs and lifts him up.

Surprisingly Ethan doesn’t fight it.

He doesn’t even stop Grayson when they blindly make it out of the medical room, lips still attached. Grayson presses him against the wall, both boys breathing heavy through their noses not wanting to break apart for air. 

“It’s about fucking time.” He hears Cameron’s smug voice from the couch, she must have stopped watching Netflix. 

“I know, Ethan never shuts up about Grayson.” The other Cameron’s voice echoes through the house as well and the two begin to laugh.

But Grayson and Ethan are to preoccupied to care. Grayson blindly makes their way through the house accidentally stumbling into a few walls on the way till he makes it to their bedroom, Ethan still in his arms. He closes the door with his foot and when it clicks shut is when they pull apart. 

“You sure you can’t join me in the tub?” Ethan asks, completely out of breath with swollen lips.

Grayson bumps their foreheads together, wanting to stay as close as possible to him. “If I do, I won’t be able to stop.” He whispers, butterflies dancing in his belly. He cannot believe this is even happening right now. 

Ethan takes a step back, holding onto Grayson’s hand. “We won’t have sex. We will just take a bath.” He smiles when Grayson takes a step towards him and tosses the towel completely off of his body leaving him completely naked. Ethan eyes his bare body from head to toe in awe. Finally able to actually look at him and appreciate him because the situation actually calls for it this time. 

“Goddamn Gray.” He bites his bottom lip, unable to take his eyes off of him. He notices Grayson has a tattoo, right under his V line. And what it says shocks him. “Sex god, huh?” He smirks up at the younger boy, desperately wanting to touch him.

“I was drunk, okay?” Grayson just laughs and closes the gap in between them so he can start removing Ethan’s clothes as well. Ethan is laughing the whole time because of Grayson’s tattoo and Grayson feels a little guilty not telling him the whole truth about it, but that’s for another time.

By the time they are both completely naked neither of them can keep their eyes off one another. Ethan’s entire body is decorated in tattoos. Grayson feels like he is drooling just looking at all of them. He is perfect.

“Just a bath, right?” 

“Just a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some bath time fun (; fluff or smut? Or both? You'll see I guess. To be honest I wanted to wait for them to kiss, but I am impatient as fuuuuck. Oh well. 
> 
> By the way did you notice the little hints about Grayson's past? We will learn more about baby gray soon. It's a dark past. So get ready.


	9. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the tub, and after Ethan learns about Grayson's dark past.

The warm water surrounds them as they press their lips together softly. Grayson has one hand cupping Ethan’s cheek and the other wrapped loosely around his neck. Luckily this tub is fairly large, but they are still two grown men. So Grayson is practically in Ethan’s naked lap, but he isn’t complaining in the slightest. 

They had just washed one another off but that was all they could handle before really getting their hands on one another. Ethan is like a drug. He’s on Grayson’s mind the second he wakes up till he goes back to sleep. He can’t think properly when him and Ethan are in the same room. He knows he would do anything for him. And when they touch, it’s like nothing Grayson has ever experienced before. He’s never felt like this about anyone. It’s like he cannot control himself whenever he is around Ethan.

“Wanna fuck you so bad Gray.” Ethan says on his lips causing the younger man to moan putting all kinds of images in his mind. 

Ethan has his hands on Grayson’s thighs that are resting on top of his own, occasionally giving them a squeeze enjoying Grayson’s little groans when he does. “No fucking tonight.” Grayson gasps when Ethan bites his bottom lip, squeezing onto his shoulder. Once he releases his plump swollen lip the two rest their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

Ethan has this look in his hazel eyes, almost like they are filled with lust. Like he is fighting himself to hold back from ravishing Grayson right then and there. “I went to medical school, E. I know everything that can go wrong if your stitches tear.” Grayson says softly, giving his crush a peck on the lips, then on the cheek, and before he knows it he is leaving purple hickies all over Ethan’s neck and collar bone. 

Ethan slides his hands from Grayson’s thighs to his hips and tugs him closer so he is completely sitting on his lap now. The water rushes from one side of the tub to the other at this motion, and their erections brush together for a split second. Both boys groan at the slight touch. “I’ve had stitches tear plenty of times, I can handle it.” Ethan pants, tilting his head to the side giving Grayson more access. 

“Not happening.” Grayson growls, and bites down hard on Ethan’s shoulder making him hiss gripping Grayson’s hips hard enough to leave hand prints. 

Grayson pulls away from his neck to look at the Gang Lord. He is wrecked. His damp hair is hanging loosely on his forehead and his lips are swollen red from all the kissing. He has the smallest pout on his lips and Grayson cannot help the chuckle that leaves his own lips. He runs his fingers through Ethan’s hair, pulling it out of his face and now he has a little pink on his cheeks. “I promise, the second your stitches are out you can fuck me all you want. But, in the meantime..” 

Reaching his hand under the water, Grayson grips his and Ethan’s hard ons and starts pumping them. Ethan’s hands grip the edge of the tub hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. “Holy fuck.” He moans, leaning his head forward to rest it on Grayson’s shoulder. Grayson slides his free hand into Ethan’s hair and holds on. 

Ethan brings his hand on top of Grayson’s and sets the pace faster. Biting his bottom lip Grayson tries to suppress his moans, but ends up failing. “Ah - shit!” He can’t take his eyes off of what they are doing under the warm water. Jacking off has never felt this good. 

He can only imagine how good sex will feel with Ethan.

This of course only turns him on more as he finds himself closer to his climax. “E - Ethann, I’m close.” He moans loudly into the boys ear on accident, but cannot find it in himself to care at the moment. Ethan wraps his free arm around Grayson’s neck in attempt to hold him closer to his body and thrusts his hips up in small motions to match the pace of their pumps. 

“Jesus Grayson, keep talking. You are so hot.” Ethan presses his lips to the boys neck, leaving small marks. He loves the fact that the two Cameron’s can probably hear them, and that Grayson will have his marks painted on his skin until they fade. He finally gets to mark what’s his. He gets to show Grayson off the way he’s wanted to since he first laid eyes on him in that alley.

Their pace starts to sped up and become sloppy. Ethan is a panting mess in Grayson’s ear and Grayson is moaning just how Ethan asked him to, only pushing him closer to the edge. “I cannot wait to feel you inside of me,” Grayson groans, his thumb rubbing over Ethan’s tip. “To fuck me so hard I cannot walk after.” He husks in Ethan’s ear.

That’s all it took to push Ethan over the edge. He grips onto Grayson tight, a deep moan escaping his lips as he cums in their bath water. Grayson’s eyes roll back as he cums seconds after Ethan does, taking his breath away. 

They sit there in each others arms trying to catch their breath. Grayson tilts his head a presses a small kiss to Ethan’s bare shoulder. “I thought you said no sex.” He can hear the smirk on Ethan’s lips. 

“That wasn’t sex, E. We just jacked each other off.” Grayson chuckles. He peels himself off of Ethan and drains the nasty cum filled bath water, getting up to get towels. He can feel Ethan’s eyes on him as he gets out of the tub and yelps when he smacks his ass. He raises his hand over his shoulder, flipping Ethan off even though he has a smile on his lips and cherry red cheeks.

Ethan just chuckles and slowly gets out of the tub as well. 

By the time they are in bed they are completely dry, but still butt ass naked. They are snuggled together with Grayson’s head resting on Ethan’s bare chest and their legs are tangled together. Humming contently, Grayson cannot help the smile on his lips as he enjoys Ethan’s warmth. 

Ethan’s thumb is tracing circles over Grayson’s tattoo on his V line and Grayson decides now would be a good time to tell him why he has ‘sex god’ inked permanently into his skin. He can’t help the nerves he feels but fights against them knowing he has to tell Ethan sooner or later. “My mom died when I was eight. My father killed her.” He says softly, keeping his eyes down not wanting to see Ethan’s reaction. “He was abusive, really abusive. And didn’t know how to hold his alcohol. He would come home in a fit of rage and take it all out on my mom and me.” Ethan’s arms wrap around Grayson protectively, but he stays quiet letting him continue.

“One night I was in my room drawing, and then he came home slamming the front door behind him. My mom was in the living room, she had always stayed up waiting for him to get home no matter how shitty he had treated us. When he was sober, he was a whole different person. She just couldn’t let him go. But when he had come home that night, I remember hearing yelling. Then I heard loud slamming noises and my mom screaming.” He hugs Ethan’s stomach, trying to stop the tears from falling that are pricking his eyes. “I was scared, she had never screamed like that before. She was strong. She would take everything he would throw at her.” 

Ethan shushes him and pulls his body on top of his bringing the crying boy into a hug. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” He presses a warm soft kiss to Grayson’s temple and almost melts when Grayson looks up at him through teary eyes. 

“I should have gone out there to save her, but I was to scared.” Grayson blinks away his tears and rests his head in the crook of Ethan’s neck. That sadly, wasn’t the part Grayson was nervous to tell the Gang Lord about. He takes a shaky breath and continues his story. “My dad threatened to kill me if I called the cops. At this point I was terrified of him and what he was capable of. So I kept my mouth shut. By the time I had turned sixteen we hardly had any money left because my dad would spend it all on alcohol. So, I had to get a job. A job that paid good money and fast or we would be homeless.”He takes a deep breath, suddenly second guessing telling Ethan about this part of his life. “I started taking extra classes in school so I could graduate sooner and before I knew it I was in college. But college is expensive, the only way I could pay for it was to become a stripper.” 

“But that didn’t cover the house payment and my college payments, so I also was a sex worker. I only did it to get away from my father.” 

Ethan is just laying there, not saying a word. But Grayson doesn’t blame him, it is a lot to take in after all. He sighs, his warm breath making Grayson’s hair move from it. “I’m just glad you are away from that asshole. He’s dead right?” Ethan growls at the last part. 

“He is in prison. After I got out of the house I had gone back to get the rest of my stuff thinking he wasn’t home. But he was. He had dug through my room and found my business card, he had also found the clothes I would wear on stage at the gay club. H - He almost killed me. I’ve never seen him so furious. I was almost dead when the cops had shown up. Luckily the neighbors had heard me screaming.” 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Ethan growls lowly, suddenly moving out of the bed to stand up. The moonlight shines on his face and he looks murderous. Grayson is confused as to what exactly he is doing until he starts to head to the closet for clothes to wear. “Woah woah, hold on. E, your not going to go to fucking prison.” Grayson says with a stern voice, getting out of bed to stop him. 

“Why the fuck not?!” Ethan whips around glaring at Grayson who is holding his shoulders trying to steady him. 

“Because the cops are looking for you as we speak and I have a feeling you showing up to a highly guarded facility to kill someone on the inside will get you locked up.” Grayson lowers his eyes, trying to get him to actually listen to what he is getting himself into. He relaxes a bit when Ethan sighs, running his hand through his hair. “He can’t hurt me anymore, it’s alright.” 

Ethan steps forward pulling Grayson into his arms. He hugs him tightly and rocks them side to side. “I’m so sorry, Gray. I’m so sorry.” He whispers into Grayson’s ear. “No one will ever hurt you again. I promise. I’m going to keep you safe.” 

Tears fall down his cheeks again. Most of his life he had spent it in fear, everyday he would wake up wondering if his dad was going to kill him like he did his mother, but here in Ethan’s arms he truly feels safe. He hasn’t had nightmares about his dad trying to kill him since he had joined the gang. He doesn’t get panic attacks like he used to, feeling as if he cannot breathe because he is being choked to death. He feels safe.

He feels at home. 

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Ethan wobbles them towards the bed, arms still holding him against his warm chest not breaking their hug. 

They were back in their previous position, with Grayson on his chest. But this time Ethan has his hand in his hair, pulling Grayson closer to sleep. Who would’ve thought the one person who makes him feel safe is the leader of a gang, one of the most wanted criminals in California. 

At this point Grayson is falling way to fast to even care anymore. Because being here with Ethan, means he is safe. Being here with him, it finally feels like home. That was his last thought before sleep took over him. 

Ethan pressed a light kiss to Grayson’s cheek before staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Grayson had a shitty childhood. He didn’t deserve any of that. He is far too precious to deserve it. 

He cannot help the anger he feels in his veins thinking about Grayson’s dad. Why would someone want to lay a hand on Grayson? Why would someone want to hurt him like that? Why would a father not fucking take care of his goddamn child!? 

He is the reason Grayson was a stripper and a prostitute. Grayson probably worked his ass off everyday selling his body like a starbucks drink to whoever would pay just so he could get away. So he could feel safe. 

Ethan reaches out to the nightstand and pulls out a blunt. He grabs the lighter next to it and lights it up before he inhales it, taking a long hit. He needs to calm down. If he keeps thinking like this then he will find himself at every prison till he finds Grayson’s father. 

He swore himself two different things that night. 

One, he will protect Grayson with his life.

And two, he will kill Grayson’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter then usual, but it is an important part of this fic and I had to get it out! Sorry I am probably annoying updating so much, I promise I will take a few days until I post again! Thank you for all the love on this story <3


	10. New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang moves into their new house and spends some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a dash of smut before shit hits the fan :)

“Why are we even watching this shit?” 

“Shut it Aaron. It’s a classic.” Cameron glares at the boy sitting across the couch and tosses a handful of popcorn at his face. 

“Aye don’t make a mess asswipe.” Ethan’s deep voice rumbles in a warning. Grayson smiles and nuzzles his face into Ethan’s warm chest as the boys continue to argue. They are all sprawled out on the couch in the living room of their new home. Aaron, Matt and Nash are on the far end of the couch. Aaron is sitting up, Matt has his head resting on his shoulder and Nash has his legs over Aaron’s as Aaron continues to add nonsense commentary throughout the movie.

On the other side of the couch is Cameron Dallas, Cameron Dolan and Ethan and Grayson. The two Cameron’s are sitting close with their arms pressed together, but not holding hands even though it’s quite obvious they want to. 

Ethan and Grayson are taking up the majority of the couch with Ethan on his back and Grayson on top of him, but they don’t care. Besides nobody really minds to much anyway. All of the boys in this gang are really close, like brothers. Most of them have grown up together or have been here for years now. 

“The Greatest Showman literally just came out, how does that make it a classic?” Aaron deadpans. Nash pinches his thigh making the boy flinch. “Ow! What was that for?” He flicks Nash’s head and that’s how they begin wrestling on the floor. Matt quickly moves so he isn’t caught up in their childish games and completely takes up that side of the couch throwing an arm behind his head.

“Wanna go upstairs? They are so fucking loud it’s getting annoying.” Ethan takes his eyes off of the television and onto Grayson who has been looking at Ethan this whole time. He was never really watching the movie, or even paying attention to the guys argument. Ever since Ethan had kissed him two weeks ago, it’s like he cannot get his eyes off the Gang Leader. 

When he enters the same room as Grayson, his eyes and hands are instantly on him. He simply cannot control himself. Ethan is giving him a funny look now, and Grayson realizes he never replied, he’s just been staring Ethan down with a goofy grin on his lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Ethan chuckles quietly, he brushes a strand of hair off of Grayson’s forehead smiling down at him. 

Grayson leans forward, straddling Ethan’s hips under the covers and presses his lips to Ethan’s who happily kisses back. He slides his hands to Grayson’s hips, then to his ass making Grayson smile in the kiss. He opens his mouth just enough to let Ethan slide his tongue in, bringing his hands to Ethan’s shoulder’s as they continue to explore one anothers mouth. 

“Can we at least sit through one movie without you two eating each other’s face?” Matt asks from across the couch making the two Cameron’s snicker, but Ethan ignores them, bringing one hand free to flip them off and holds Grayson on top of him with his other hand planted firm on his ass cheek. 

Grayson has learned fairly quickly that Ethan is not shy when it comes to any kind of affection in front of other people. He’s sure if he let Ethan, he would fuck Grayson right now in this room. Buuuut they haven’t had sex at all yet because he still has stitches in his side, so that can wait. Besides, Grayson cannot handle this much attention sometimes. If he had it his way, he would run out of the room with a tomato red face, but everytime this happens Ethan pulls him in closer. He slides his hands down Grayson’s sweats and boxers to get a good grip on his thick ass and deepens the kiss. 

This right here is what makes Grayson not mind the PDA as much. Half the time he forgets where they are with Ethan touching him like this it makes his brain all cloudy. But his cheeks still turn a dark shade of pink as the others in the room grumble and turn the movie up louder to drown out the sound of them sucking face. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad baby.” Ethan mumbles quietly against Grayson’s lips so no one else can hear, his fingers start to explore on his ass every now and then finding his hole. Grayson gasps softly, trying to hold in a moan that is daring to come out. He was about to grind his hips down on Ethan, but everyone including Aaron, started singing along to Never Enough obnoxiously, reminding Grayson where they were. “Bed?” He asks, breathlessly. 

Ethan gives him a sexy smirk, standing up with Grayson on his hips, his hands are still in his pants and now everyone can see it clear as day. Luckily Grayson’s ass wasn’t out, but it was still enough for everyone to comment about it. 

“You guys are nasty ass hoes!” Cameron laughs, tossing her pillow at them as they leave the room.

“Have fun fucking Grayson’s ass!” 

“What is this, fifty shades of Gray?” Aaron busts up laughing at his own joke but then yelps, probably from someone whacking him. “That was bad, even for you.” Nash giggles.

Grayson has never felt so embarrassed, but doesn’t think about it to long with Ethan holding him like this. He hooks his ankles together and presses his lips to Ethan’s neck. “Oh, shit.” Ethan stops walking and pushes Grayson against the wall. 

His neck is one of his sweet spots, Grayson has learned. All Grayson has to do is nibble the skin to get Ethan wrapped around his finger. So he bites down hard before sucking the skin leaving all kinds of colored bruises on his skin. 

They didn’t even make it into the room which is right around the corner. Instead they decided the hallway was close enough as they rutted against one another in a frenzy. Grayson’s lips pop off of Ethan’s neck, his breathing getting quicker as he pants on Ethan’s neck. 

He never thought dry humping someone could turn him on so much, but this is Ethan. He has turned him into a love sick horny teenager in highschool that he would happily cum in his pants for without a second though in the middle of a hallway. 

Their clothed dicks rub together while Ethan shoves two fingers up Grayson’s ass. “M’ close E.” Gray moans, his hand gripping Ethan’s hair in a tight fist. He loves the way Ethan’s dick feels against his, even with the layers of clothes separating them. Luckily his stitches can come out next week, that means this dick will be in his ass. 

Just imagining it sends all kinds of pictures in Grayson’s mind. The thought of it pushes him over the edge as he cums in his underwear shaking in Ethan’s arms. “One more week.” He gasps, sliding out of Ethan’s arms so he can shove Ethan’s sweats all the way down, not wasting any time before taking Ethan in his mouth.

“Fuck Gray!” Ethan moans, his hand gripping Grayson’s hair now. His warm mouth works it’s way from the tip all the way down to the base. It’s no secret Grayson is good at giving head. Ethan loves his mouth. He loves his ass. And he just fucking loves Grayson. His eyes are lidded as he watches the younger man suck him off like he is sucking a popsicle. 

“You can fuck my face if you want.” Grayson says seductively, gripping Ethan’s thighs as he bats his eyelashes up at him. 

“Goddamn.” Ethan bites his bottom lip as he accepts Grayson’s request, tugging him as gentle as possible by the hair thrusting in his warm mouth. He doesn’t last long after that and before you know it he is spilling down Grayson’s throat. “Ah - Grayson!” He thrusts his hips weakly as he fills Grayson’s mouth up enough to spill out of his plump lips.

Grayson slowly tugs Ethan’s pants back up, waiting till he has eye contact with him before licking the cum off of his lip. “You are a fucking angel.” Ethan says in between gasps, tugging Grayson in with a hand on his cheek for a kiss. He can taste himself on his lips, but doesn’t care. 

Grayson is the one who breaks the kiss off, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. “I need new fucking pants.” He giggles, waddling into their bedroom of their new house. Ethan slaps his ass as he walks behind him, but Grayson saw it coming. Ethan slaps his ass every chance he gets and at this point Grayson expects him to. 

This house is even nicer than their other mansion. But Grayson really misses the safe house. They had moved in a week ago, Ethan was in a hurry needing to get back into business. Plus staying in the safe house to long can get attention. If anyone were to see him driving in and out of there, it could get bad. It’s called a safe house for a reason. So, they live in this new house now.

They live far away from the city, on the top of a big hill. Their bedroom overlooks California and everytime Grayson looks out the huge window he is in awe. It is so beautiful. He continues his way to the his and hers walk in closet and puts on a new pair of Ethan’s boxers and a pair of black adidas. 

He exits the closet to find Ethan sitting on the bed waiting for him, and soft smile on his lips. “I got something for you.” Grayson looks at him questionably before sitting on the foot of the bed next to him. “A purity ring?” He asks, trying to hide the grin that makes its way on his lips. 

Ethan chuckles, shoving his arm. “No dumbass!” He keeps laughing as he pulls out a box that was sitting next to him. 

It’s an Iphone box. Grayson blinks up at Ethan confused. “You bought me a phone?” He takes it out of Ethan’s hands and opens it. It’s a baby blue Iphone XR. He hasn’t held a cell phone in a while, he forgot how fun it was to own one. “I should have gotten you one sooner. I was just scared you would call the cops or something on me.” Ethan lets out a forced laugh, scratching the back of his neck as he looks at the wall. 

“What, you don’t think I’m not gonna call the cops now?” 

Ethan’s eyes snap to his in an instant. A look of pure fear all over his face before it turns to a glare. “You fucker!” He giggles, tackling Grayson on to the bed as he pokes at his sides ticking him. “Don’t joke like that!” He laughs. Grayson is in a fit of tears underneath him, he is wiggling underneath Ethan trying to get out of his grasp. “Stop! Stooop!! I’m sorry!” 

“I promise, I’d never do that to you Eth.” Grayson looks up at him with tear stained cheeks from laughing so hard and a smile on his lips. “Thank you for the phone.” He leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek, then pulls Ethan down on the bed with him. 

“I just thought it would be a good way to keep in contact if I’m out of the house and all. Plus it would be nice to have my ipod back.” He runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair, the two of them lying side by side. “You know, if there is ever something you want Gray just tell me and I’ll buy it for you. Anything, you name it.” 

“I don’t like you for your money Ethan.” Grayson smiles at the boy across from him. “I have everything I want right here.” 

Ethan laughs, throwing his head back. “Okay you cheesy shit!” He tugs Grayson into his chest with one arm. “Seriously though, whatever you want baby.” He whispers into Grayson’s hair, voice quiet. 

Grayson lays there for a moment, he is kind of scared to ask this but it is something that has been bothering him since he has gotten here. “Well, um. There is one thing actually.” Ethan pulls away far enough to look at him, sensing the change in tone of his voice. “At my apartment, there is this box under my bed and it is full of pictures of my mom and even a letter I kept that she had written to me. I mean it’s fine if we can’t get it I just thought that - “

“Woah woah, Gray!” Ethan smiles at him, stopping his rambling. “I said whatever you want, didn’t I?” Ethan’s smiles are contagious. There is no possible way to look at his beaming face and not smile yourself. 

“Thanks E.” 

“Anything else you want?” Ethan kisses his forehead, yawning as he wraps an arm around Grayson’s back.

“I want a tongue piercing.” 

This gets Ethan to look at him again, but this time with wide eyes. “You’re serious…?” He stares down at Grayson, eyes scanning his face for any signs of sarcasm but there isn’t any. “Yeah, I’m serious. Just imagine how good it will feel when I suck you off with one.” 

Ethan gets out of bed quickly and puts his black converse on. “Where are you going?” Grayson sits up, looking at the determined boy confused hoping what he had said didn’t scare Ethan off. “To get your tongue pierced, get your shoes on.” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, right now.”

Grayson falls back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. “My God, E!”


	11. Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan deals with a situation with a little help from Grayson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay I know I said this chapter shit would go down, but I had to squeeze in one more smutty fluffy chapter! I cannot help it they are so cute and what is about to happen next chapter is uh, well you'll see. I'm just gonna apologize in advance for what is coming next(:
> 
> btw thank you sooooo much for all the love on this story <3

“The Outsiders are throwing a huge ass party tonight, everyones gonna be there.” Cameron says, his brown hair is a sticking up every which way as he sits down at the table next to Ethan’s sister whose hair is almost equally as messed up. Grayson slides his tongue over the roof of his mouth feeling the silver ball run over it, his new piercing. He is ninety five percent positive that the two Cameron’s smashed while they were gone at the piercing shop last night. Ethan must think so to because he is looking at them with questionable eyes.

Ethan’s left hand is resting on Grayson’s thigh rubbing small circles into his tan skin, his other hand is scooping some soup into his mouth with his spoon. When Grayson first joined the gang, they had never sat down and ate meals together. It made him wonder why the fuck they even had a dining table that was probably more expensive than his college tuition. So he began to cook meals everyday for Ethan and Cameron. Lately Cameron Dallas has been at the house more often, so he’d started joining their family meals.

“Call the boys, we are going.” Ethan gruffs out. He slurps up the soup in his spoon making Cameron’s nose scrunch up in disgust. “How am I related to you.” She gags, making the boy next to her chuckle throwing his head back. 

“E, are you sure it’s a good idea to be going to a party right now when Jack’s gang is hunting you?” Grayson asks, completely ignoring the fact that the two Cameron’s are still in the room. 

Ethan’s green eyes meet Grayson’s, they are soft, comforting. “Gray, I’m not going to let those fuckers keep me locked up in my house. Besides they probably won’t even be there.” He shrugs, taking one last sip of Grayson’s homemade potato soup before putting his spoon down in the bowl. Grayson sighs, gripping the warm hand that is still on his thigh. “It’s just, last time you went out you came back bleeding out. I can’t see you like that again! You scared the shit out of me E.” He looks at Ethan through his eye lashes feeling vulnerable talking about this. He just doesn’t want to see his boyfriend hurt ever again. 

Ethan gives him a soft smile before cupping his cheek and leaning in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. The feeling of Ethan’s lips on his own still sends butterflies through his belly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of this man in front of him. When they pull apart Ethan leans his forehead on Grayson’s, looking right into his warm green eyes. “It’ll be fine, baby. I’m not gonna get hurt.” He whispers softly, about to lean in for another kiss but Cameron clears his throat interrupting them.

The two look across the table to see that it’s just him standing there with a phone in his hand, Cam must have gone into her room to freshen up for the party. “What?” Ethan snaps, his tone harsh. He hates it when people interrupt his time with Grayson. Grayson on the other hand giggles at this, he leans in a presses a small kiss to Ethan’s cheek before getting up to clean the mess he made in the kitchen. As he was walking away he felt a hard smack on his ass making him jump in surprise. He doesn’t dare turn around, his face is probably red as a tomato knowing Cameron is still just standing there watching. He can practically hear the smirk on Ethan’s lips. 

“I have some bad news.” Cameron slides the phone across the table to his boss, who is glaring down at the device. “One of our shipments didn’t make it.” Ethan reads the order, it was shrooms. That is one of the most expensive drugs to get at the moment because they have to get them from a different country. “Fuck!” He slams his fist onto the table hard making Grayson flinch from the kitchen. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of Ethan when he gets pissed. He just wished he knew of a way to calm him down. But when he gets like this, well Grayson doesn’t even want to touch him. He is to scared Ethan will hit him or stab him on accident. So he just stays quiet and continues to scrub the dishes with a frown on his lips. 

“It should have come in. Who was in charge of the fucking order!?” He growls, sending a piercing glare at Cameron. He knows it wasn’t Cameron’s fault, he is one of his most trusted workers and one of his closest friends. Cameron is like a brother to Ethan. But he is pissed. He has to take his anger out on something. And the second he finds out who fucked the order up they will have a bullet in their brain. They just lost a good chunk of money because of this fuck up.

“It was Kian.” Cameron’s voice is strong. He isn’t afraid of Ethan. Well not as afraid as he used to be. Ethan can be a unpredictable mother fucker who you don’t want to mess with, but as long as you stay loyal he won’t harm you, well not on purpose at least. Ethan’s jaw clenches. “That little fucker.” He stands up quickly, the chair screeching on the wooden floor as he storms out of the room angrily punching Kian’s number in his phone.

He really needs to stop letting Grayson distract him so much. He is starting to slack off and not do his job. Grayson is making him soft. “Hey boss.” Kian’s voice is tight waivering slightly, he knows he fucked up. “Get over here right now, we need to have a chat.” That’s all Ethan says before hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket. He sits on the couch resting his elbows on his knees and planting his face in his hands.

He flinches hard when he feels hesitant hands on his shoulders. “Not now Grayson.” He hisses, more harsh than he meant to. But Grayson doesn’t released his hold on the gang lord. Instead he slowly begins to rub and massage out Ethan’s tense shoulders. It took a sold three minutes of this before Ethan let his shoulders relax so he can enjoy what Grayson has to offer. 

“What happened?” Grayson’s voice is calm, and he is proud because on the inside his nerves are bouncing off the walls. He was contemplating even following Ethan out of the kitchen and Cameron gave him a shocked expression when he did. But once he saw Ethan on the couch he couldn’t help it anymore. Hesitant or not he wanted to help Ethan relax. He apparently really needs to massage his body more often because he is working on getting the knots out of his shoulders, and there are alot of them. No wonder why he is so goddamn tense all the time. 

“Kian fucked up an ass load order of shrooms. That costed a big chunk out of my wallet.” His tone isn’t as sharp as before, but you can tell he is still pissed. And knowing Ethan, when Kian gets here he won’t be walking back out the front door. Grayson’s gut twists making him feel queasy. A slip up like that shouldn’t cost a man his life. But Grayson knows better than to question Ethan when he is angry. 

So instead he just digs his thumbs into his shoulders deeper, smiling to himself when a sigh leave Ethan’s lips. “You’re tense as fuck, E.” Grayson crawls onto the couch behind Ethan, sitting so his legs are on both sides of the gang lord, they are pressed right against one another now as he continues his massage moving his hands down his biceps now. When Ethan doesn’t respond he decides to say something else, something that will for sure get a response from him. 

“Tomorrow your stitches come out.” He whispers lowly in Ethan’s ear, hands gripping him in place. “I know a way we can get the stress out, daddy.” 

“Fuck, baby boy.” Ethan tries to turn his head to look at his boyfriend who is turning him on when he should be pissed about Kian, who should be trying to find their missing shipment and worrying the cops got a hold of it and will go to the shipping address. But right now he could give two fucks.

For once in his life he isn’t worried about the job. He has never been able to wind down this fast when an incident like this happens. Grayson is a fucking angel. And Ethan constantly reminds himself how much he doesn’t deserve the boy behind him who is now leaving hickies along his neck as the words he said earlier ring through his head going right to his dick. 

Getting Grayson’s tongue pierced was the best thing they have ever done. The sensation of feeling it on his skin as Grayson licks his neck, the silver ball rubbing along his abused skin right before Grayson bites down makes Ethan’s toes curl.

The second they got in the car after they got out of the piercing shop Grayson was on his knees under the dashboard giving Ethan the best blowjob he’s ever had in his life. It wasn’t their best idea to do that while Ethan was driving because they had almost ran into a tree, but it was hot and sexy and so worth it. 

He was beginning to feel warmth pooling in his belly, ready to turn around and crash their lips together, grind on the boy who is driving him crazy, rub their cocks together till they come but the front door opens. Kian slowly walks in, his whole body is on edge. 

Grayson starts to pull away from Ethan when his body tenses up, but Ethan holds onto his thighs tight keeping him still. “Don’t stop baby boy, Kian doesn’t mind.” He glares up at the boy who is just standing across the room, clearly extremely uncomfortable as he avoids eye contact with his boss fiddling his thumbs. “Don’t you Kian?” Ethan asks harshly, glaring at his employee hard. Daring him to say otherwise. 

“N- Not at all.” He stutters. He is shaking so bad, his curly hair is moving with the rest of his body. 

Grayson almost doesn’t want to continue where they had left off. But Ethan’s tone wasn’t nice, he wanted Kian to see what he had interrupted. Ethan had wanted to show off just how good he has it. So Grayson eyed Kian one last time, knowing he didn’t want to see what was about to go down. Closing his green eyes he placed his lips back on Ethan’s tan skin and went back to work. His hands massaged his arms starting to go lower than his biceps but still keeping it on his arms, not really sure what Ethan wants right now. “Mhmm, yeah baby just like that.” Ethan groans, biting his bottom lip almost forgetting there was someone watching them. 

His eyes flicker back to the boy and darken. “Come sit.” Ethan motion’s with his eyes at the spot on the couch across from the two lovers. Kian doesn’t waste another second and does as he is told. “You know why I called you here?” Ethan’s tone is low, dangerous. Normally he feels murderous when he has to do these type of things, but with Grayson on him, pleasuring him, he feels a little bit mercyful. We will see if that lasts.

“N - Not really, sir.” 

Okay, and now that mercy is gone. 

Ethan grips Grayson’s thigh hard enough to bruise and quickly removes his hands off of his tan legs feeling guilty about causing any harm to his baby. So he clentches them in fists instead on his lap. He can’t help it he is pissed. Grayson must be able to tell because he slides his hands down Ethan’s arms to his thighs and stars massaging him there. He runs his hands down to his knees before bringing them back up high, his thumb brushing Ethan’s dick briefly before repeating the motion nice and slow. Grayson licks Ethan’s sweet spot under his ear before sucking the skin there and scoots even closer so his erection is pressed against Ethan. This relaxes Ethan a little bit, and turns him on even more making his dick start to harden. He watches Kian’s face closely as the man swallows his spit, his adam's apple bobbing, his eyes are following Grayson’s hands intensely and he has flushed cheeks. Someone is a little turned on.

“Enjoying the show? Grayson is a good boyfriend you know. He is my sexy little angel and the best fucking thing that’s ever happened in my life. I’ve got to treat him good, like he deserves. And how do you expect me to do that when you fuck up an order losing my goddamn money?!” 

Kian cannot take his eyes off of Grayson, he is now palming Ethan through his sweats and lightly moving his hips against Ethan’s back while his tongue ring peeks out everytime he opens his mouth against Ethan’s skin. He refuses to look at his boss because he knows he is dead anyway, might as well enjoy this hot show while he is still alive. “Stop looking at Grayson and answer me.” Ethan growls dangerously, this makes Kian finally look his boss in the eyes.

His eyes are dark, and the only way he can describe the look on his face is murderous. “I don’t know, boss.” He mutters, trying to keep eye contact with the man who is about to end his life. He knew he should be trying to make a better effort with explaining himself. He should have owned up to him fucking up the order on accident and Ethan wouldn’t be as pissed, but Grayson is distracting. 

Maybe that’s why Ethan kept Grayson in here. So he wouldn’t be able to think straight. So his mind would be all cloudy from the sight of Grayson shoving his hand down Ethan’s pants to give him a hand job right in front of him. Because it was distracting and hot as hell. And Ethan knew exactly what he was doing.

“You don’t know.” Ethan scoffs, biting on his bottom lip. Grayson is milking all the precum out of his cock, thumbing the tip and sliding his hand down his shaft. His other hand is sliding up Ethan’s shirt running his fingers over his abs. Grayson isn’t even fully aware of what the two are talking about anymore. Ethan is intoxicating. He can’t even think properly when he is close to Ethan like this. 

“Here’s what going to happen.” Ethan is trying to hold himself back, he is getting close to killing Kian right here just so he can pull his pants down and Grayson’s to finally get off, or to just do it with the man watching. Either way he doesn’t give two shits. Hell he is even considering letting him off on a warning. But that’s not his way.

Grayson has made him soft, but not that soft.

“You have three hours to get the shipment here, and if you do I won’t kill you wife and kids.” He says quickly and low getting his point across. “If you are even a second late I will find you. Now get the fuck out and get my shit.” He points to the door, Kian clenches his jaw before quickly exiting. Grayson didn’t even notice. But it’s a good thing Kian left when he did because Grayson is on his lap now pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Ethan slides his hands down Grayson’s shorts and gropes his ass, pulling him closer to his body. “You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy.” Ethan pants in between kisses rolling his hips up just as Grayson rolls his hips down getting that sweet friction. Their kiss is nasty. It’s rough. They are both desperate at this point. Their tongues twist together as they pant in one anothers mouth. 

Something about this situation turns Ethan on even though it really shouldn’t. He knows he is to far gone. He has murdered more people than he can count, and something about having Grayson on him in front of someone he is threatening is so hot. He gets to show off that Grayson is his in a way he hasn’t been able to. It’s sexy.

Grayson is sexy.

“I cannot wait for you to fuck me.” Grayson moans, he is close. Ethan can tell by how his voice waivers at the end of the sentence. He cannot believe how lucky is is to have this boy in his arms. Normally someone would be weirded out by what he just had Grayson do, which he seemed hesitant at first, but now it’s like he doesn’t even care. 

He can’t help but feel a little guilty at that thought. He knows he is changing Grayson. He is trying not to, but it’s just happening anyway. He is just going to make sure Grayson doesn’t turn out to be a murderous drug selling asshole like he is and they will be okay. 

“One more day baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for weeks.” He husks in Grayson’s ear. His dirty words is what pushed Grayson over the edge, coming in long strides in his basketball shorts. Ethan came right after him Grayson’s name falling out of his lips in a low moan, hips still rutting against Grayson as he settles from his high.

They are a painting mess. It’s insane how Grayson riles him up so easy. No one has ever left this effect on him before, it’s turned him into a sex crazed teddy bear. He never been so horny but yet soft at the same time.

“We still going to the party?” The two Cameron’s are standing in the hall, glancing at the two panting boys. Grayson isn’t even looking up at them, he has his head tucked into Ethan’s hickey covered shoulder and his cheeks are pink from how heavy he is breathing. Ethan gives them a knowing smirk and they groan. 

“Really? On the couch while we are in the house?!” Cam shakes her head in disgust. Cameron sighs, running his hand over his eyes but he has a smirk on his lips. He is glad to see his best friend happy and finally fooling around with someone who actually cares about him.

“You guys go, we gotta shower real quick.” Ethan glances at Grayson in his arms, he looks sleepy. His hair is messy and his eyes are drooping, he couldn’t help but press kisses to his cheek then to his lips. Grayson hums smiling. Happily letting Ethan do as he pleases.

“Okay okay! We are going!” Cam shouts, dragging the boy next to her out of the house by the hand. 

Ethan picks Grayson up from his thighs that are wrapped around his waist still once he hears the front door close. He keeps kissing all over Grayson’s body as he carries him up the stairs for round two in the shower. “You think they are fucking?” He asks, eyes on the front door that the two Cameron’s just walked out of moments ago as he feet dangle in the air off of Ethan’s ass. 

Ethan laughs, throwing his head back unable to help it. “Oh yeah, they are definitely fucking.”


	12. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gang goes to the party, and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some popcorn for this one...
> 
> *SMALLISH GORE WARNING

This ‘party’ Cameron was talking about isn’t like any party Grayson has ever been to. But to be honest, it is full of gang members, so he should have seen it coming. He was a little distracted when Cameron had brought it up at dinner so Grayson didn’t have much time to really think about the party. 

To say he is a bit nervous is an understatement. He has never really been a social butterfly. With how his childhood went, his dad beating his ass every day then going to school covered in bruises, and he was out of the closet to top it all off, he was the most bullied kid all through school. By the time high school came around he was swamped with all his extra AP classes and working at the club. Then he had taken working on the streets to make even more money to get the fuck away from his abusive father as soon as possible. So he was booked days and nights. 

Besides even if he wasn’t working his ass off, he would have never been invited to a party.

Luckily college was a little different. It was a fresh start for him. No one knew his fucked up background, so he was able to be himself. He did actually have friends and was even one of the most popular guys on campus, and then he had met Jack at a party. College parties consist of people who are full of themself, drinking more than they can handle trying to show off. They have beer pong or a keg stand, loud music, drunk college kids grinding on the dance floor, other kids making out in the corner. The usual stuff you’d expect to see at a party.

But this party is a whole new animal.

They have only been here for fifteen minutes and Grayson has been glued to Ethan’s side like a lost puppy. Ethan on the other hand is like a fucking God around here. People from other gangs praising him, slapping him on the shoulder, bringing him into a bro hug, and it only makes sense because he is the leader of the second highest gang here in LA, and one of the youngest. Grayson wouldn’t be as nervous if the people here were a little more sober, who knows how they handle their liquor. He’s in a mansion of murderers for crying out loud! You never know what could happen.

Grayson cannot help but squeeze Ethan’s hand laced in his own as they shove their way through the crowd in this huge ass mansion. The strong smell of drugs and alcohol fill his nose, they pass a group of guys snorting cocaine on the coffee table. Ethan pays them no attention, he tucks Grayson closer to his side and the younger boy happily goes closer getting comfort in his warmth as they head into the huge kitchen. 

If Grayson wasn’t a sex worker before all of this, his eyes would be popping out of his head right now. There is a couple fucking on the kitchen counter right next to the drinks clear in the middle of the kitchen. The blonde girl bent over the counter isn’t even wearing a shirt and Grayson cannot help but cringe as her boobs bounce along with how hard the man above her is thrusting into her under her skirt. 

This must be a normal thing because everyone around them doesn’t even give them a second glance. Grayson’s eyes snap to Ethan, who is holding a red solo cup up to his face with a smirk on his lips. Grayson takes the cup Ethan is offering him, a blush on his cheeks, feeling awkward for watching the couple and being caught watching them. Ethan tugs him close to his chest as he sips his drink. “That could be us ya know.” He husks into Grayson’s ear lowly, nibbling his ear lobe. 

This gets Grayson to loosen up a bit. A grin appearing on his lips before he can stop it, he shoves his boyfriend away from him, a laugh escaping his lips. “In your dreams Dolan.” They smirk at one another, dirty thoughts filling both of their minds. Grayson holds the cup to his lips and takes a sip. 

He doesn't know what the fuck Ethan gave him, but it burns going down causing him to cough and Ethan to chuckle pulling him back into his arms. He seems to have already finished his drink because he is no longer holding it. Grayson didn’t even notice him drink it. “Come dance with me.” Ethan’s hands are on his hips, he is already grinding his hips down on Grayson’s thigh in small teasing circles making it impossible for Grayson to say no.

He quickly downs his drink before Ethan rushes out the kitchen dragging Grayson along with him, passing the two having sex right as the couple reaches their climax on the counter, and they go into the crowd filled with gang members dancing to the loud music. Grayson looks around them at all the other couples grinding on one another and realizes every single one of them have some type of a gun on them. He cannot fight the nerves he feels at the sight, even with a pinch of alcohol in his system. Shit could go down at any second.

Ethan seems to notice this and pulls Grayson close to him wrapping his arms around him protectively. “Just close your eyes baby. Focus on me, focus on the way my body feels against yours. I got you.” He then turns Grayson around, his ass pressed against Ethan’s dick, Grayson closes his hazel eyes and does as Ethan says taking a deep breath in.

They begin to move. Ethan’s hands on Grayson’s waist and Grayson’s hands on Ethan’s arms. Ethan grinds down on him nice and slow, causing sweet friction making warmth pool in Grayson’s belly. He can feel Ethan’s cock getting hard, and his own dick is having the same reaction. Moving his hands from Ethan’s arms he slides them up over his head to hold onto the back of Ethan’s neck twirling his fingers into Ethan’s long brown locks, he begins to dance. Moving his body the way he used to at the club. 

Whipping around in Ethan’s grasp he takes control. Sliding a leg between Ethan’s, grinding down on it as he presses their lips together like his life depends on it, keeping his arms around Ethan’s neck. The kiss is needy, it’s hot and wet. Tongues dancing just like their bodies in a deep open mouthed kiss. Grayson almost forgets where they are but Ethan pulls away with a wet pop, a string of saliva attached to both of their lips. “Get us more drinks, Gray?” Ethan pants, his forehead leaning on Grayson’s as they look into one another's eyes.

There is no way he can refuse. Ethan is giving him the best puppy dog eyes Grayson has ever seen. So he closes the gap between their lips for one last brief kiss, enjoying the feeling of Ethan’s lips on his own. “Be right back.” As he is walking away Ethan smacks his ass. Sometimes Grayson thinks he purposely wants him to leave the room first just so he can watch him walk away. So he can watch the way his ass moves in his tight black skinny jeans. 

So he sways his hips a little as he walks towards the kitchen teasingly, giving Ethan a show, smirking when he feels Ethan’s eyes on him the whole time. 

Luckily the kitchen is actually empty, which is odd from how many fucking people are in this house. But Grayson isn’t complaining. He is in the middle of trying to figure out what to get Ethan to drink when he gets a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his eyes meet a short girl with long dark hair and a small nose with a silver nose ring. She is wearing a black see through crop top with nipple stickers covering her nipples and a skirt so short he is sure her ass is hanging out. And to top it off her black heels look like the ones Grayson had to wear at the club. 

She is looking at Grayson with a fake smile, it not quite reaching her blue eyes. “You Ethan’s new toy?” She asks bluntly, eyeing Grayson from head to toe with unimpressed eyes. 

Grayson immediately frowns at her. “I’m his boyfriend. Who are you?” He questions using as much bite as she did.

“I used to be his girlfriend before you came along.” She folds her arms across her chest. This gets Grayson’s attention. He can’t help but look at her again, and this time really look at her. She has long thin legs, a small torso, a fake tan on her skin, a blue scrunchie in her hair and small lips. She is clearly a bitch. Ethan had dated her, huh?

Noticing Grayson’s unimpressed stare, her face changes from bitchy to concerned at a drop of a hat. “Listen, I’m sorry. I am so pissed at him for ditching me for you, I couldn’t help but snap at you a little bit. But that’s not why I came up here to talk to you. Ethan is dangerous. He will fuck you then drop you like you are absolutely worthless.” For a second she looked like she actually meant it, probably because it had happened to her, but Grayson knows her type and he isn’t going to fall for it. 

What him and Ethan have isn’t just for sex, right? Grayson immediately throws that question out of his mind. He knows Ethan doesn’t just want him for his body. Why else would he be waiting till his stitches are out to have sex? His bitchy ex doesn’t know what she is talking about. Ethan is not like Jack.

“Thanks for the warning.” He deadpans, turning back to his task at hand and fills up the cups with vodka and coke. He smiles to himself when he hears the girl scoff, then her heels stomping out of the kitchen. Grayson doesn’t know why he had never thought about Ethan dating anyone but him before. Emma made it sound like they were a thing before they had met that night in the alley. Were they still dating when Ethan had kidnapped him? He’ll have to mention her to Ethan when they get back home because he is curious.

Obviously a man as fine as Ethan has had a girlfriend before him. Hell, he’s probably fucked almost as many people as Grayson and that says a lot because Grayson was a fucking prostitute for almost two years of his life. He got laid almost every night and got paid for it. But it’s different with Ethan’s situation. He is powerful, he could get someone on his dick just by looking at them. 

Grayson sighs, carrying the red cups to the dance floor, almost spilling them a few times from crazy dancers bumping into him. By the time he makes it back to his boyfriend he is proud of himself for not spilling a single drop, but then looks up and his stomach drops when he sees the sight in front of him. He gets an instant flashback to the club with Jack. Seeing him dance with a random girl, seeing him kiss her. 

It’s different with Ethan though. Because here he is, making out with the same girl who was in the kitchen with him moments ago. Ethan’s hand is down her skirt cupping her ass and his tongue is in her mouth as she grinds down on his thigh. 

Anger flashes over his body like a punch in the face. He drops the cups, feeling the liquid splash at his feet as tears prick his eyes. He wants to stomp over there, rip them apart from each other, he wants to punch Ethan in the face, he wants to pull the glock out of his pants and shoot that bitch in the skull. His fingers brush over his gun that is tucked in his pants. It would be so easy to do it. 

He has his gun in his hand now, aiming it perfectly at her stupid small head. His breathing quickens and his hands begin to shake, but if you were to look at him all you would see is pure anger on his features. He has venom in his eyes. Eyes on the target he places his finger on the trigger. But before he can pull the trigger there is another loud bang echoing through the house. Ethan pulls apart from her, fucking finally, to look around at where the gunshot came from, his black handgun already in his tatted hands, but when Ethan’s eyes land Grayson’s face he immediately pales lowering the weapon. He didn’t know Grayson was there.

He fucked up. 

He fucked up big time, and he knows it. 

Everything around them seems to not matter right now. All the people in the house fade away along with the noise. Ethan feels like taking his own gun and shooting himself with it so he never has to see this look on Grayson’s face again. He knows he broke him. Grayson is standing there, glaring at Ethan with a gun in his shaking in his hand as tears fall down his face. Ethan’s ex is shouting nonsense at him, and he finally realizes why.

Jack’s gang is here. 

Ethan snaps back into reality. 

They are shooting up the place. Bullets flying all around the house as bodies start to drop one by one. Ethan shoves Emma off of him and onto the floor, she lands on her ass hard and Ethan quickly makes his way over to Grayson. “The fuck Ethan?!” She hisses, and gets low to the ground to avoid gun fire. Ethan goes to grab Grayson, but stops in his tracks when a gun a pointed at his skull. 

“You can stay the fuck away from me.” Grayson growls, his stare is as murderous as his voice. 

Ethan hasn’t felt fear in a long time, but he is right now. He is afraid. Not afraid of Grayson shooting him, he could care less if Grayson does because right now he deserves it, but he is scared because he is losing him. Scratch that, he has already lost him. He can tell by the look on Grayson’s face. The best fucking thing he has ever had in his life, he just threw it out the window. He raises his hands up in surrender, tears pooling in his own eyes as he looks at his broken lover who isn’t putting the gun out of Ethan’s face. 

“Gray, baby, let me explain.” Ethan pleads. His voice is soft as if he is trying to tame a wild animal ready to attack at any moment. 

“Don’t you fucking call me that!” Grayson’s finger is on the trigger now. “You know, you are exactly like him.” A dark chuckle bubbles out of him. People are dying around them, bodies falling on the ground at their feet, but right now they are in their own world, surprisingly not getting shot somehow. “You did the exact fucking thing he did to me Ethan!” His voice strains, he begins to lower his gun in defeat, but a member of Jack’s gang pops out of the crowd, about to send a bullet through Grayson’s brain but Grayson is quick to shoot him before Ethan can even lift his gun. Blood flies out of the black haired man’s skull and his body falls to the ground with a thump. Grayson didn’t even blink, didn’t even give the dead man a second glance. His eyes meet Ethan’s again, and this time they are lifeless. 

“You leave me the hell alone! We are done.” He shoves Ethan hard, walking away, shooting people as he heads to the front door. 

It takes Ethan a sold three seconds to realize he needs to go after him. As he starts to walk away someone grips his ankles tight. “Don’t you dare fucking leave me again for that fag!” Emma glares up at him with her blue eyes. His eyes flashed with anger at her words. He can't believe he was just making out with this low life. What the fuck was he thinking?! 

She seems to realize she fucked up with that sentence. Her eyes widen when she sees Ethan hold his gun to her head. “E, wait a second. I didn’t mean it. I - “ BANG!* Her eyes roll behind her skull as she lays there in a pool of her own blood. Ethan doesn’t give her a second look as he dashes towards the front door after Grayson, swiftly avoiding the dead bodies on the ground. 

He is so stupid. A fucking asshole! Clenching his teeth he takes out a man by the door who was on the ground, a gun wound in his side as he was reaching for his gun before Ethan sent a bullet in his heart. He doesn’t know why he kissed her. He had just remembered how fast they had ended things when Grayson came in the picture. They were just talking about how he dropped her like it was nothing, and then she had kissed him.

At first he pushed her away, but she went back in. And Ethan well, he kissed back. Her familiar lips on his. The feeling of her boobs pressed against his chest. He wasn’t thinking! He wasn’t cut out to be a picture perfect boyfriend no matter how hard he tries. He’s cheated on every girlfriend and boyfriend he has ever had without giving it a second thought. He had never meant to cheat on Grayson though. He is different. He has had a shitty life and Ethan wanted to protect him. To love him. To keep him safe, but he had done the complete opposite. 

Sirens fill the streets, getting close, to close for comfort. The fight lead outside in the front yard. Ducking behind a bush for cover, Ethan’s eyes desperately search the yard for a familiar flop of brown hair. He takes out some members of Jack’s gang, his eyes desperately scanning the yard when he doesn’t see Grayson.

The cops are getting closer now and Ethan is starting to panic. What if Grayson was one of the many bodies he had stepped over to get out here? What if he made it outside but not far enough to get away? Just as the questions are rolling through his mind he sees him.

His heart rate picks up watching Grayson pop out from the car he was hiding behind, making a run for it. Ethan doesn’t think twice before running after him, but he didn’t get far. Grayson was in the middle of running across the street when a black SUV slammed right into him sending his body into the windshield cracking it before falling onto the street hard. “GRAYSON!” Ethan cries, his voice shaky from his nerves bursting up the roof. 

His legs are burning from how fast he is running. He doesn’t even know if Grayson is alive. He just got ran over by a fucking car and hasn’t moved since his body hit the ground. Picking up the pace Ethan almost makes it to him. But three guys rush out the car and pick Grayson up like a rag doll over their shoulder. “GET OFF OF HIM!” Ethan roars, shooting his gun as best as he can while sprinting, missing at every shot. 

He wasn’t quick enough. They got Grayson in the car and sped off leaving nothing but dust behind them just as Ethan reaches where Grayson was on the road.

Tears are rolling down his cheeks now. Falling to his knees he lets out a pained cry. They got him. The got Grayson. A part of Ethan hopes he is dead from getting ran over, because what ever Jack’s gang has in store for him will be worse than death itself. His knees feel wet and he glances down with blurry vision to realize he is kneeling in a pool of blood. Grayson’s blood.

Fucking shit. 

Nausea runs over his whole body as he screams. It has been years since he has last cried. He is the worst thing that had happened to Grayson. He made him a killer, he kidnapped him and took him away from what could have been an amazing life. Then he had forced him into his gang, got Grayson to catch feelings for him them cheated on him right in front of his fucking face. Now he is either dead or going to be dead and it’s all Ethan’s fault. 

He was to busy in his thoughts to pay attention to anything. He didn’t hear Cam’s screams at him telling him to run. He didn’t notice everybody fleeing in their cars. He didn’t notice the blue and red lights pulling up to him on the street. He didn’t notice he was covered in Emma’s blood. He didn’t realize how utterly in love he is with Grayson until he couldn’t have him. 

He didn’t even flinch when rough hands yanked his hands behind his back cuffing them, shoving his face into Grayson’s blood on the ground. “Ethan Dolan. My my, we have been looking for you.” A gruff voice cackles, shoving Ethan into the back seat of the cop car hard. 

Ethan doesn’t even care at this point. There is no doubt in his mind Grayson is dead. With the amount of blood he was just laying in there is no fucking way he survived the impact of that SUV. Leaning his head against the car window Ethan glances at the shiny red pool of blood on the pavement. 

“You won’t get away this time, fucker.” The cop spits, whipping around and driving straight to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing them cheating on each other. don't worry tho this fic aint over yet.


	13. Taken

The first thing Grayson notices when he wakes up is his head pounding through his skull. It feels like his head is beating along with his racing heart beat in his rib cage. Speaking of his ribs, they might be broken, or at least bruised. His whole fucking body feels like it got ran over. 

Oh fuck.

That’s because he did get ran over!

Placing his hands on the sides of him to sit up, he realizes he is on the cold concrete floor. What happened after he passed out? Is he dead? Is this hell? Did Ethan come after him and kill him for leaving like he promised he would? 

At the thought of Ethan his stomach churns. He cheated right in front of his fucking face. Tears prick his eyes at the memory of it. Ethan had his hand down her skirt, he had his tongue in her mouth, even in the dark lit room Grayson could see them clear as day. Grayson was gone for only ten minutes and look what had happened. Ethan wasn’t even drunk, he had only had one drink. Guess that shows how much Ethan really cared about him. 

But what was he even expecting?! He got fucking kidnapped by the guy for crying out loud! How did he manage to fall for him when Ethan took his whole life away from him? Ethan turned Grayson into a killer. He has blood on his hands because of Ethan. 

A wave of nausea washes down his body like a bucket of cold water dumped on his skin. He stumbles to get up to his feet but his body is screaming at him to lay back down. It’s hard to see where he is since the room he is in is pitch black. The sound of a chain moving on the floor catches his attention. A heavy weight is on his bare ankle and he realizes what it is. Apparently he is cuffed at the ankle by a thick chain. It pinches his skin when he moves, probably making his ankle bleed. 

He is stripped down bare, only in Ethan’s tight black boxer briefs. The ceiling creeks above him, he must be in the basement. Slowly taking a few steps forward, he holds his arms out to try and find the wall. The chain reaches its limit and locks causing Grayson to curse under his breath and fall onto the hard floor only making his concussion worse. 

There is a nasty smell in this room. It smells like metal, and something rotten. This only makes the boy even more nauseous and he is sure he doesn’t want to know what is the cause of this stench.

The door bursts open from the far right of the room, light blaring in from it. There is a shadowy figure standing in the doorway, Grayson is sitting there on the ground, his hand is up to his eyes to block out the harsh light with his head ducked low. 

“HE’S AWAKE!” The mans gruff voice echoes loudly through the room causing Grayson to wince. Did this shitface really have to scream? Laughter echoes into the room and off the walls, footsteps coming down what sounds like stairs outside of the door leading to the room Grayson is in. The footsteps crowd the doorway as the light is turned on.

Grayson has to shut his eyes from the sudden brightness. He curls his legs into himself feeling exposed only in underwear. “Well well well. If it isn’t the infamous Grayson Bailey.” An unfamiliar deep voice taunts, whoever it is they are walking towards him. Grayson forces his eyes open, squinting at the strangers that took him afraid they are going to hit him. He looks around at the room he is in to take in his surroundings, and instantly regrets it.

The room is filled with drills, saws, knifes, and dentist looking tools. All the tools covered in blood. There is a steel table in the middle of the room, also covered in blood. On the left side is two dead bodies dangling from their feet. Grayson cannot even make out their faces to tell if they were a woman or a man. Whoever tortured them smashed their faces in, and their heads were shaved, their bodies so thin Grayson can see every bone poking out. 

If he hadn’t seen so many dead bodies in the past month, he would have vomited at the sight.

He flinches at the hand on his cheek, the blonde man above him caressing it softly. “That’ll be you if you don’t cooperate pretty boy.” Grayson glares through his hair that had fallen into his eyes, but seeing the man in front of him makes his eyes widen. “Jake?!” He croaks, his voice is hardly even there making him wonder how long it’s been since he had last used it. 

This only makes the man in front of him frown. He reaches out and grips Grayson’s neck tight. Grayson holds onto his wrists trying to dig his nails into his tan skin, scratching at it to get him to let go. He gasps, eyes blown wide as he tries to breath unable to take his eyes off Jake. He cannot believe that Jake is still alive. Ethan smashed his fucking head in! He saw his lifeless body! How the fuck did he survive that?!

“What do you know about my brother!? Where the fuck is he?!” He hisses. The blonde boy tosses Grayson onto the ground roughly so he can actually answer. 

Trying to catch his breath Grayson gasps on the ground. This man infront of him is not Jake. He would have killed Grayson on sight if he was. Wait…. Didn’t Cameron say something about Jake having a twin brother? But she said he had died?! This man looks exactly like Jake and there is no way that he isn’t related to him.

“Logan?” His voice is even more raspy now from being choked. Logan’s eyebrows pinch together slightly before his scowl deepens.

“I asked you a question fag!” Logan roars, kicking Grayson in the stomach hard making him stumble onto his side groaning out in pain. His ribs already hurt like a motherfucker and this dickwad is not helping. This time when Grayson lifts his head up to look at the blonde boy, he has a dark glare on his face. 

The Paul brothers couldn't be more alike. They are twins after all. Both complete douche bags. “Fuck you! You are just like him.” He spits at Logan’s white gucci shoes, not surprised when blood comes out of his mouth instead of clear spit.

This comment only causes Grayson more pain, like he expected it would. He gets a punch in the face and multiple kicks in his stomach. Logan ends up storming out of the room once he decides he is finished, if he stayed in there any longer he would have killed Grayson, but the boss doesn’t want him dead yet. 

Grayson lies on the floor in pain. He feels like he is on the verge of losing consciousness again as the world starts to spin. He begins to cough up more blood and starts to panic. He needs medical attention really bad. He could be bleeding internally, and that never ends good. But as long as he is here he knows he won’t get any help. Why does he keep getting kidnapped!?

Apart of him hopes Ethan will come save him. That he will burst through the door and shoot everyone in this place before Grayson will end up like the two people dangling from their feet on the ceiling. But he knows that’s not going to happen. Ethan doesn’t love him. He cheated on him, he doesn’t even care about Grayson. He made that much clear. 

It all is fucked up. Grayson has a nasty feeling he is going to die here. Nobody probably even saw him get taken. And if they did they wouldn’t even care. He can’t help the tears pooling at his eyes at the thought. 

“You know, I’m not gay. But I can see why Dolan kept you around. Your sexy as fuck baby boy.” Someone's hand is on his ass causing Grayson’s breathing to halt. He didn’t even know anyone was in here still and really wants to be left alone. He feels sick with a stranger touching him like this but he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t dare move. His body craves sleep, and not to move a muscle, but he isn’t going to sit here and be molested. 

He’s had a fucked up day as it is and is reaching his breaking point. This sicko is not going to make it worse.

“Mhmm shit. You have a big ass. I can’t wait to shove my dick in you. I bet you sound real good when you moan.” Grayson can hear a belt unbuckling behind him. His heart rate picks up and he knows he needs to make a move fast, or he will get raped. But he has to wait for the right time, the man needs to be a little bit closer.

The man’s pants hit the ground and he’s on grayson again. His hand grips Grayson's butt again hard, as he continues to mumble nasty things. Grayson waits till he is about to pull Grayson’s underwear down before mustering up all the energy he can to whip his leg around the man's head twice in one quick motion, the chain on his ankle wraps around the naked man’s throat and his blue eyes widen. Grayson pushes himself back till the chain locks tight and bends his leg in and pulls. 

He watches with avemon in his eyes as the rapist stumbles around, trying to grab anything to hold on to but fails. He looks to be in his thirties and has scruff on his face, he has a beer belly and dark brown eyes. Grayson watches as he thrashes around, gasping for air as his face turns a light shade of white and his eyes begin to roll behind his head. “Don’t fucking touch me you bastard!” Grayson hisses, clenching his jaw tight. His leg is getting sore from holding the man in place, but he doesn’t care. This bastard is going to die and he deserves it.

It hits him that he will be killing another person. A living human being. But he is too far gone to care. This man was about to violate him. He saw Grayson on the floor in a vulnerable state and was going to take advantage of him while he was weak. He has probably done it to others as well and the thought of that fuels Grayson’s anger giving him the strength he needs to finish the job.

The rapist slumps into the heavy metal of the chain, his body motionless. He’s gone. He’ll never touch anyone ever again. Taking a deep breath Grayson straightens his sore leg out and the man collapses onto the ground. 

He doesn’t even know how many people he has killed at this point, but this man just got added to the list.

His body aches but Grayson fights it. He’s got to get the fuck out of here. Nobody is coming for him and he is not just going to sit around till he starves to death. Scooting over to the man he choked to death, he unwraps the chain from around his neck. There is a bloody purple chain mark on his neck from the chain. Grayson cannot help the scowl on his lips as he glares at the dead man, but he doesn't look long. He has to get out of here.

Groaning in pain, he stumbles to his feet and slowly walks out as far as the chain will allow before it locks. It only goes a good two feet. That isn’t far enough to reach anything! He clenches his jaw in anger. There is a shelf full of tools five feet away and it taunts him. It is out of his reach! 

Plopping into his butt he gets a good look at his ankle chain. It is on there tight, almost tight enough to make him lose circulation. But he tugs and pulls at it anyway, ignoring the burning sensation at his skin as it pulls some of it off. Hissing, he tries to pull the stupid thing off but it won’t even go past his ankle. It’s no fucking use.

The door bursts open again. 

Grayson doesn’t even bother to look up and see who it is. He is going to get it for killing one of their men and he knows it. But he was not about to let himself be raiped! He tucks his legs into himself and wraps his arms around them trying to ignore the other person in the room, but their footsteps are getting closer.

“My boy,” Grayson’s breath hitches. He would know that voice anywhere. He hears it everynight in his nightmares. “My oh my it has been a while since I’ve last seen you.” His black boots come to a stop right in front of Grayson’s line of sight but he cannot bring himself to look up.

This cannot be happening. His breath quickens at an uneven pace, he is having a panic attack. 

“Last time I saw you I was being shoved into a cop car by your doing.” His voice is deeper now, more scratchy from all the cigarettes he had been smoking. He reeks of alcohol and weed. Smelling the exact same as he always had, still in his bad habits. “Goddammit look at me Grayson!” He yells, his loud voice echoing off the walls making Grayson flinch expecting to be hit but it doesn’t happen. He finally looks up slowly. His eyes moving from the black boots to his dark worn out jeans up to his plain blue short sleeve shirt, then he finds his face. He still looks the same, his beard has little white hairs flaring through and his dark blue eyes. The pair of eyes he sees every time he closes his eyes.

“Hi dad.”


	14. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson and his dad have a chat, shit goes down. Someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RAPE WARNING*  
> *GORE WARNING*

“H - How did you get out of prison?! Last I saw you, you were in a c - cop car being taken away!” Grayson fumbles with his words. He scoots as far away as possible from the man in front of him. His father. His fucking father is here in the same room as him! How did this happen!? How did he get out of jail!?

Noticing how nervous his son is brings a big smile on John’s face as he steps close to him. Grayson has his back pressed against the wall, eyes blown wide in shock and fear. “You can thank your boyfriend for helping me escape.” 

“W - What are you - “ Grayson shakes his head not wanting to believe what just came out of his father's mouth. Ethan would never help his asshole of a father. Jack might have, but not Ethan! 

John chuckles, brushing a strand of hair out of Grayson’s face causing him to flinch and snap his head to look up at him. “I know what you're thinking, and no, i’m not lying. Dolan and I, were held in same unit. He was in the cell next to mine. Of course I had been in there much longer than him, thanks to you.” His eyes darken when he spits out that last part. Goosebumps make their way on Grayson’s arms as his father continues his story.

“Once I heard it was Ethan Dolan, my new next door neighbor, I knew I had to get close to the fucker. Aint nobody messes with the Dolan’s. And I knew he wouldn’t be in that hellhole for long. So, I told him everything I knew about the prison. Which guards worked nightshift, what time they switched shifts, how to get on the guard Missy’s good side. If it weren't for me you probably never would have met him. Anyways, I had gotten him to trust me and we barely got our asses out of there alive.” 

Grayson’s eyebrows pinch together. “That doesn’t mean he helped you. You probably would have gotten out somehow with or without Ethan.” His tone lowers, and he cannot help the anger running through his veins. Even with all the shit Ethan put him through he still has to stand up for the guy.

“You don’t know shit, you have always been such a stupid foolish faggot.” John sighs running his crusty ass hands over his face in disappointment. Grayson had no warning when a fist collided with the side of his face sending sparks of pain with it. He keeps his head down for a moment, catching his breath and making sure that there isn’t going to be another punch after that one. 

“Goddamn that felt good!” John laughs. “I would be dead if it weren't for Ethan. The split second I had my guard down I was about to get shot from behind by one of the security guards. But Dolan didn’t leave me. He saw the man and pulled me out of the way last second. Your faggot of a boyfriend saved my ass!” He squats down so he is at Grayson’s level now. There is a little bit of blood dripping from his nose, John smirks at the sight. “I have missed you, son. I tried to find you, ya know. Went to your apartment and you weren't there. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Gripping Grayson’s hair in his fist he roughly pulls him back so he is looking in his eyes. Grayson no longer looks scared, instead he looks pissed. “You killed one of my men.” John growls. “This whole time I thought you’d take after your mother and go to medical school. Who would've thought you’d turn out like me? A murderer.” 

Spitting in his father's face, Grayson growls. “I am nothing like you! I don’t kill people for fun! You are a sick fucking piece of shit!” This only earns Grayson another punch to the face. But he isn’t done talking yet. He ignores the sting from the punch, and the blood running down his nose, glaring daggers at his dad. “I only killed him because he was trying to rape me! Wait, what do you mean one of your men?” His eyes widen at the realization. If this rapist was one of HIS men, does that mean - 

“This is my gang. I took over after you killed our leader, Jack.” 

Grayson’s stomach twists. This cannot be happening. It does make sense though, all those nights his father spent out of the house. He would come home reeking of booze and drugs just to beat Grayson senseless. Then that one time Grayson was cleaning the house and had found a gun under the couch, but was too terrified to do anything about it thinking he father would use it to shoot him. 

He was apart of a gang the whole damn time!

“So I guess I should be thanking you.” His voice is anything but thankful. It’s low, harsh. He sounds angry, and why wouldn’t he be? Grayson had locked him away in a cell to rot. His heart begins to pound in his chest, he knows he is about to get the beating of a lifetime. But he isn’t the same boy he used to be when he lived with his dad. He had never once fought back. He was weak, and terrified of what would happen.

Now everything is much different. 

Now Grayson has killed more people than he can count on his fingers. He isn’t some scrawny teenager anymore. The only major disadvantage for him is how fucked up he already is from getting ran over by a car, and getting beat by Logan. His body is screaming at him to rest, but if he does he may never get back up.

His eyes scan the area, the only thing in reach is the dead man's body next to him, the rapist he had killed earlier. Why didn’t he think to check the guys pockets then? He could have something, anything useful in them! 

Looking away from his dangerous father was a bad idea. That had earned him another kick to the stomach. His body falls to the floor as he clutches his bruised stomach in his arms groaning. 

“You are weak!” 

*KICK*

“Pathetic! Stupid ass faggot!” 

*KICK*

“COME ON AND GET UP!”

*KICK*

“FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!”

Grayson catches his dads foot this time, catching him by surprise. His eyes darken, he twists the leg making John fall onto the ground as well. He wasn’t down for long though. Grayson’s movements are slow, he feels like he is in a haze, or drugged. The world is spinning all around him and he might pass out at any second from all the pain he is in. 

John shoves him onto his back, Grayson whimpers when his head hits the ground. He closes his eyes and just breathes. Trying to catch his breath and decides if he passes out now maybe it will be better? He could just sleep through what his dad is going to do to him. It’s not like he’s never passed out during a beating before, he can handle it.

The sound of a belt buckle being unbuckled rings through Grayson’s ears. Out of all the tools in this room to torture Grayson with, he could use the hammer, or a drill, and John chooses a fucking belt! How unoriginal. 

Now Grayson hears more ruffling, then two heavy things hitting the ground. He opens his eyes slowly, confused as to why he isn’t being lashed out with his fathers belt like the old days. His breath gets caught in his throat when he sees what is happening. 

No no no no no.

John is taking off his pants. He has his boots off and his belt is on the floor. “I’m gonna show you what a real cock feels like Grayson. This will help you understand better why you shouldn’t be a faggot! You shouldn’t want this, but look at ya! You’re practically drooling already over my dick you sick fuck. Oh that’s right, you were a prostitute. Once a whore always a whore.” He continues to rant, spitting insults left and right as he takes his underwear off. 

“No no no no no, please no!” Grayson shakes his head, he scoots away again and curls into a ball. His whole body begins to shake. He cant help the tears falling down his face. His father had abused him before, sure, But he has never sexually abused him. He almost had, the day he got arrested. But the cops broke in the house before John had got the chance to do anything. 

Grayson had just fought and killed a man for trying to do this to him! He thought he’d won. He thought he’d be okay. He thought his fucking father was locked away! 

His whole body flinches when he feels cold calloused hands trying to drag him backwards. “NO! GET OFF ME!” He screams, he claws his nails into John’s skin as hard as possible. When a hand goes to his mouth to cover his screams he bites down hard, there is a crackling sound, then the strong taste of metal. John screetces and releases his hold tossing Grayson back to the ground. 

There is something inside of Grayson’s mouth. It tastes salty and feels like a rock. He spits it out onto the ground in front of him, his eyes widen when he realizes what it is. He had bitten off the top nub of his dad's finger. 

“YOU FUCKER!” John hisses behind him. There is a sound of fabric tearing, Grayson looks over his shoulder and sees blood, everywhere. His dad is wrapping a ripped piece of his shirt over his bitten off finger. When his eyes snap up to meet Grayson’s, he looks murderous. But Grayson doesn’t look away, he returns the glare. 

He really really wants to look away though, but fights the urge to. His abusive father is butt ass naked, and is probably going to kill him, but he holds his gaze strong. If he is going to die, he needs to prove he isn’t weak. Not anymore. “Oh, you are going to pay for that boy.” John hisses, tying the fabric tight to stop the bleeding and stomps back over to his son. Kicking him right in the back Grayson yells out in pain, stumbling onto his stomach. 

John yanks down Grayson’s tight black boxers down to his ankles. He tries to throw them off but his stubborn son started kicking and thrashing under him. “Stop! Knock it off!” John raises his voice leaning up to grab Grayson’s hair and yanking hard. 

“Ow fuck! GET OFF ME!” Grayson cries loudly. Hoping someone will come save him, but that’s a long shot. It’s harder to move around with his hair being ripped out of his scalp, but he won’t stop. And he won’t stop screaming either. 

Tears were running down his cheeks as he felt his hands being held down in a tight enough grip to bruise. He continued to scream even though his throat had felt like it was ripped to shreds from Logan choking him earlier. 

He fought as hard as he could. But it was all useless. 

He sobbed when he felt John’s dick enter him without being prepped and with no lube. His insides felt like they were tearing in half. His whole body felt like a ragdoll at this point. 

John was abusive before, but now he is a monster. He has hit Grayson, choked him, cut him, burned him, and now raped him. Who would’ve guessed someone had this much power to throw your soul away like it’s nothing. 

Grayson stops crying. He feels like he stops breathing. He keeps seeing fuzzy black dots, on the verge of passing out and wondering why he can’t just do it. It’s like his body is forcing him to stay conscious for the worst thing that he’s ever experienced. He stopped screaming, not because he wants to but because at some point he lost his voice.

“Mmm shit! I hope you are - mmm - learning your lesson boy! Ain’t no son of mine gonna fuck men!” John groans, he slides in and out of Grayson at a fast pace, luckily the blood from tearing Grayson’s ass open is working as lube, but it still hurts like hell. John continues saying filthy fucked up hypocritical things as he rapes his only child. 

Grayson fazes him out, his eyes are getting droopyier by the second. Before he closes them and gives into the darkness, he notices something silver and shiny. 

A pocket knife.

It is poking out of John’s forgotten pants on the floor, right out of the left pocket. His pants are in arm's reach to. He slowly moves his arm out with little strength he has left. Behind him, John’s pace becomes sloopier, he is going to cum soon and is distracted by lust. 

“Oh shit! Damn Grayson, you may be a stupid ass idiot, but you have a nice ass! You got lucky boy, when the cops showed up and took me away I was gonna - ah fuck - fuck you so good! Thought about it the whole goddamn time I was in prison.” 

Gritting his teeth, Grayson waits till John’s dick is almost completely out of his ass with the next thrust and flips them around. John’s eyes widen when he notices what Grayson has in his hands. He wastes no time, not even letting his father speak one last word before slicing his throat. Whatever he was going to say gets cut off, literally, he gurgles out the words and squirms under Grayson. Blood pools out of him like a dam breaking getting everywhere. But Grayson doesn’t stop stabbing him. He stabs him till he stops moving.

Tears rush down his face as he stabs and stabs and stabs. Digging the knife in deeper each time right into his dad’s face. He can taste his blood that he is wearing. It is foul, and adding to the burning sensation in his throat. 

A few minutes pass till he shakingly rolls off his dead, unrecognizable father. He lays there next to him, in a pool of blood blankly staring at the ceiling. 

He just got raped.

He just murdered his father, who had raped him.

Now both his parents are dead.

Just wait till the rest of his gang sees that he had killed another one of their leaders. They will probably rape him to. And stab him into nothing, just like Grayson just did to his dad. Or choke him to death with the chain on his ankle. 

As numb and broken as he is feeling, he refuses to let this continue to happen to him. He won’t just sit around and let them break him even more. This might be the only chance he has to get out of here.

He slowly moves to a sitting up position wincing as he does so, and finds Ethan’s boxer briefs he had been wearing before his dad took them off. 

Ethan.

The thought of him brings Grayson to sobs. Tears flood his vision making it difficult to see, but he somehow slides his blood stained underwear on anyway. He really wants Ethan now. He wants Ethan to hold him, kiss him, tell him he is safe. But that’s never going to happen again. He is with his ex girlfriend now, probably fucking her. He left Grayson to be kidnapped, to be raped. He even helped his dad escape prison.

Grayson should hate Ethan.

But he knows he doesn’t. He could never hate him. And that just makes Grayson even more angry. After all this fucked up shit, he cannot bring himself to hate Ethan fucking Dolan. But that doesn’t change the fact that he is pissed at him. If he ever sees the gang lord again and makes it out of here, Ethan isn’t getting off the hook easy. 

Pushing all thoughts of Ethan aside, Grayson moves back to his father's pants. There is no way he’d have the key to the chain around his ankle, that would just be stupid. Grayson just digs through his pants pockets anyway. When his hands find a small key Grayson almost starts crying again.

His father was a stupid bitch ass.

With shaking hands Grayson fumbles with the small silver key. It’s hard to unlock something when you are a nervous wreck and completely covered in blood, it makes things slippery okay?

*CLICK*

The chain falls to the ground. Grayson’s ankle is bruised and cut up, just like the rest of his body. He wobbles onto his feet and doesn’t give his fathers dead body a second glance before heading to the torture tools and grabbing the glock on the table. He might need to use it. He isn’t sure how to get out of the house he is in. He is just hoping he won’t run into too many people on his way out.

There is a sharp pain in his ass and lower back from his father, that hurts more than the rest of his body, but he wobbles his way out of that fucking torture room and down the hall. There is the option of stairs on the left, or a door at the end of the hallway. 

Taking the stairs might be the only way out, but he has a feeling most of the gang members would be up there. It’s not that he doesn’t want them dead, Grayson does like really badly, he just isn't in any condition to take on a whole gang all by himself. 

So he decides to try the door at the end of the hallway. Limping slowly, he is leaving bloody footprints on the white fluffy carpet. He opens the door, peeking his head in and sighs in relief, nearly crying again when he is hit with a fresh breeze. This door leads to the backyard. 

Thank God.

The rest of his escape was a blur. He had somehow managed to not run into anybody the whole way out of the backyard. Soon he was limping his way to… well, somewhere. He isn’t quite sure where to go exactly. He cannot just show up to a hospital, he is pretty sure he would get arrested. He had left a crime scene when he had killed Jack, so he must be a wanted man at this point.

He cannot go to his apartment either after his father had been there. His gang will for sure be hunting him down after this and they know where he used to live. He might as well go back inside their hellhole of a mansion instead of his apartment to make it easier on them.

So he continues limping at a slow pace. 

It feels like hours go by till he reaches a destination. He doesn’t know how he got here, or how he even knew where he was going, but he made it. He kinda wants to turn around and go to Romeo’s bar or somewhere, anywhere else but here. But the world starts spinning again. All the pain he has been feeling for the past, who knows how long, is finally catching up to him. He needs to fucking lay down before he collapses.

Opening the big marble front door he stumbles his way into the living room to see the shocked face of Cameron. 

“Grayson?! You are alive?! Oh my God what the fuck happened to you?” She is up off the couch and rushing to his side in an instant. 

My god it is good to see her. 

“E - Ethan, where is he?” He croaks out, his voice is hoarse, completely faint, barley above a whisper. 

“That’s not important right now, we need to get you cleaned up! You need to tell me what happened Grays - “ 

“NO!” He instantly regrets raising his voice. He begins to cough, blood falling from his lips and onto the floor next to his bare feet. Cameron’s hand is rubbing circles on his back, her worried eyes only growing wider. Grayson is gasping now. He knows he is going to pass out any second, but he needs Ethan. “P - Please?”

“Ethan got arrested, he is in jail.”

That is that last thing Grayson hears before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well damn. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope it made sense, I am sick as a dog rn and wanted to be productive so I sat down and typed away! Sorry I keep leaving it on cliffhangers I promise there will only be about one or two more cliff hangers after this (;  
> when I was writing this I didn't want gray to be rescued as fucked up as that sounds. I wanted to show how strong he is, that he doesn't need to be saved. He has been saving himself his whole life so far, and will continue to keep fighting.


	15. Prisioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what Ethan has been up to in prison... and it's not good.

Prison was exactly like Ethan remembered. 

Everyone in here was a piece of shit, the cells are as claustrophobic as ever, guards here are all mean no matter how you treat them, and the air still smells like stale potato chips. The only difference from last time Ethan was here is the amount of guards they have patrolling. They are everywhere now. They must have upped security after Ethan had broken out last time. 

He was tossed into his old cell, there is still tally marks on the walls next to the rusty old bed with a secret pack of cigarettes under the mattress. His hidden lighter is under the pillow and even though Ethan feels like absolute shit he can't believe they left his cell completely untouched. 

It’s like they knew they’d catch him.

They had only caught him because Ethan had let it happen. He deserves to be in here. He is a filthy criminal that sells drugs and kills people for money. He lost count how much blood he has on his hands. He had lost himself in this fucked up world a long time ago, Grayson was the only source of light he's ever had in his life.

But that doesn’t matter anymore now that Grayson is dead.

Nothing matters. 

Ethan wants to die without Grayson. 

He knows he is letting his sister down, and his gang. Without him there everything must be spiraling down hill fast, just like they had last time he had been arrested. Of course Cameron has taken over by now, she had to do that last time Ethan got caught. Ethan cannot help the pinge of guilt he feels thinking about leaving his sister in charge. She has always hated this life. 

But Ethan cannot continue like this.

Not without Grayson.

It’s not worth it.

He is sitting on the edge of his twin sized bed with his elbows on he’s knees and his face in his hands. He hasn’t gotten sleep at all since he has gotten here. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees Grayson getting hit by the car. He can still hear his head hitting the pavement. 

His heart aches. He feels like crying but the tears had stopped falling a long time ago due to dehydration. His body is slowly shutting down since he is refusing to eat or drink. Food simply will not stay down. What is the point of eating anyway?

He cheated on Grayson. He broke Grayson’s heart. He waited to long to run after him and if Grayson didn’t die from getting hit by the car, Jack’s gang has killed him by now. Ethan has dealt with Jack’s gang for years now, he knows how they are.

They are filthy, each and everyone of them. They take innocent people off the streets, rape them, torture them, kill them, all for amusement. Ethan knows he is no angel, but he knows where to draw the line. He can be ruthless, he’s killed people with his bare hands, hell, he’s killed people with his teeth! But he had his reasons behind it. 

Jack’s gang kills for fun.

They probably tortured Grayson for killing Jack. They probably all took turns slicing his skin with a knife for being in a relationship with Ethan and watched him bleed out on the ground. 

The image of Grayson bleeding out makes Ethan dig his nails into the palm of his hands. He can practically hear Grayson’s screams. His heart begins to pound in his rib cage furiously as his hands begin to bleed. 

He had told Grayson he’d protect him. He said he would keep him safe. Nausea runs over his body making the hair on his arms stand up. Nobody has ever made Ethan feel like this before. He has had countless of relationships, but he was never happy, he never felt a single thing. He didn’t wake up next to them just wanting to stay in bed and cuddle instead of working. He didn’t want to spoil and pamper them just because he could. He never cared if he had cheated on them, because he was heartless.

But Grayson was different. Grayson isn’t like anyone Ethan has ever met. He is strong. He puts up with Ethan’s shit and doesn’t cower away when Ethan is mad. He calms Ethan down, keeps him level headed. Grayson is the most beautiful person Ethan has ever laid eyes on. He has the brightest smile, just seeing his smile alone makes Ethan smile. He misses holding Grayson in his arms, falling asleep with Grayson’s warm body next to his own. He misses hearing Grayson’s obnoxious laugh, seeing the dimple on his cheek as his beautiful hazel eyes glisten in the sunlight.

He misses the feeling of Grayson’s warm lips pressed against his own. Memories of their first kiss flicker through his mind, and he swears he can still feel Grayson’s lips on his. 

He loved Grayson.

Ethan never knew he could feel love like that. The only person he has ever loved is Cameron, and his parents, but that isn’t the same as loving Grayson. He didn’t even realize he loved Grayson until now. His heart urns for Grayson. 

A knock at his cell door interrupts his thoughts. “Dinner time Dolan.” One of the guards yells through the door before opening it. He is a man who looks to be in his late thirties, he has a nasty mustache above his lip making him look more like a gym teacher than a prison guard. In his hand is a gun, it’s a safety hazard they use in case criminals like Ethan, who are dangerous, try anything. In his other hand is chains for his ankles. 

Looks like they want Ethan to actually go to the cafeteria to eat instead of his cell. “Not hungry.” He grumbles, glaring down at the red crescent marks in his palms. 

“That’s to bad Dolan.” The man’s voice is anything but sympathetic, he’s mocking Ethan right in front of his face. Normally Ethan wouldn’t put up with this shit, but he is numb. Nothing matters without Grayson. Not even his pride. “I’ll have my boss make you a special dish if you don’t eat.” The guard is tightening his ankle cuffs, tight enough to make him lose circulation. That is the only type of pain they can cause the prisoners unless they act out. And the guards here are ruthless, they want you to lash out. “Eat, or you will be eating shit from now on.” He threatens, tugging Ethan up to his feet.

At this comment Ethan’s face goes into a deep scowl. They will force you to eat here, it’s not that they care about your life, they just want you to rot away in your cell. 

The chain on his ankles is heavy, dragging behind him as they make their way to the cafeteria. Ethan has to be escorted, there is over five guards surrounding him. All of them have guns in their hands and safety vests on their chests.

By the time Ethan is sitting down at his own table, the guard that cuffed his ankles drops his tray of grey mush in front of him that they call food, along with a plastic spoon. They don’t eat with anything but plastic spoons here, to afraid the prisoners will use their utensils as weapons.

Ethan wants to vomit just looking at his food. He really misses Grayson’s cooking. The guard elbows him hard, this gets Ethan’s attention to glare at the man, but the guard doesn’t look scared. “Eat.” He hisses with sharp eyes before heading to the door with the other guards to watch over the men eating their dinner.

Glaring at the mush on his tray, Ethan picks up his spoon nearly snapping it in half in anger as he shovels the goop up and shoves it in his mouth and swallows it trying not to gag at the salty stale taste. 

The other inmates in the room are tense, keeping a watchful eye at the infamous gang lord, all except one. The tall lanky man gets up from his seat, he prances over to Ethan with a gleam in his eye and sits across from him. Ethan doesn’t even look up at the idiot across from him, and keeps trying to eat the shit on his tray. The last thing he needs is to cause a scene. He doesn’t want a beating. 

“So, Dolan, who would've thought we’d both get caught huh? I mean, it’s more likely I’d get caught than you!” The man’s voice is high, he sounds young, and he is really fucking annoying. Ethan doesn’t give him a glance as he continues to eat. “But look at you, so pathetic.” 

The spoon in Ethan’s hands snaps in half and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. “I was there at the party, you know. Your boyfriend, what was his name? Garry, was it?” 

“Grayson.” Ethan spits out before he can stop himself.

“Mhm yes, that’s right. Grayson. He was a sexy man, you were lucky. To bad he got taken. If it were me, I would have gone after him, but you are weak.” Ethan slowly raises his head, his eyes piercing through the man's skull. Ethan recognizes him. He is apart of Colton’s gang, they are all blunt idiots who never know when to keep their mouth shut. 

He doesn’t regret it one bit when he leans over the table, the broken utensil in his hand as he jabs it right in the man’s brown eye. It makes a sickening splotchy sound as it digs right into his pupil, blood oozes out dripping down his cheek like a river as he screams bloody murder. 

Ethan feels himself being dragged away, guards grabbing him by his arms as he tries to shake them off. But the man was right, he is weak. Grayson’s death took a toll on his body and his mental health. Not eating has left him frail and not sleeping has left him shaky. He is usually swift on his feet, able to dodge what is coming for him. 

He should have ran after Grayson as they drove away. He should have gotten in his car and followed them. But he was stunned. Grayson has made him weaker than he thought. 

Blood is all over his hands, dripping on the floor leaving a trail as he is being dragged out of the cafeteria. He makes sure to send sharp glares at all the other inmates, as if to warn them not to fuck with him or they will also end up with one eye. 

Instead of taking Ethan back to his cell they brought him into an empty room with a chair in the center of it. They are quick to strap his hands and legs down. One of the guards strides through the door with a devilish grin on his lips, eyes locked on Ethan who is slumped in the chair. 

“This is going to be fun.” The man gruffs out, a bat in his hands.

Before Ethan knows it he is getting hit multiple times in the stomach. The guards laugh as they continue to abuse him over and over. He winces in pain and groans out as his stomach churns. The food he had eaten that already was disagreeing with his stomach, is making him feel extremely nauseous. His stomach is going to be bruised from the fucking bat and Ethan takes a good look at the guards beating him. He cannot help but want to kill every single one of them. 

Once they finally stop, Ethan is beat. His head is hung low as he tries to stay conscious. The room is spinning and his head is throbbing viciously. He doesn’t even realize the blur in front of him is a person till he starts talking.

“Keep this up, and you’ll be dead before your death sentence.” He says with a Joker like smile on his face. “Fifteen days and counting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter. I was having some trouble with this one, so sorry if its crappy :p there isn't many chapters left of this fic and it's coming to an end.   
> fun fact, prisons do smell like stale potato chips, I've visited one before and it was scary as fuck lmao


	16. Morphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson wakes up in pain and confused, Cameron tells him what he has been missing and they catch up.

“ - he only has ten days left till they - “

“ - fucking know that already! I’m trying my - “

“ - we just need a better plan to try to - “

Voices. 

Someone is talking. 

No, arguing.

There is someone arguing really loud near him. But where is he though? What time is it? Grayson is so exhausted it feels like it’s four in the morning right now. And whoever is having a yelling match in his room can kindly take their annoying asses out thank you very much. 

“ - horrible plan! It will never work not with how high the security is at the prison - “

“ - better than any plan you’ve come up with so - “

The more Grayson focuses on the angry voices, the more he wonders why he cannot fully understand the whole conversation. It’s like he only can comprehend little sections of each sentence they are saying. He really, really wants to open his eyes and tell them to fuck off, because it feels like he hasn’t slept in a hot minute. But it’s like his eyes are refusing to open, like he doesn’t have control of them. 

“ - you know i’m just trying to help you out here, this is stressful and -”

“ - that’s where the issue is then. I don’t need any fucking help, my brother does and this - “

That voice. That is Cameron speaking. The cloud fogging his brain is slowly starting to fade as the argument Ethan’s sister is having gets louder and louder. 

“You know how much Ethan means to me. He is my bestfriend and I’m not abandoning him. I’m worried about him, but I’m also worried about you, baby.” The guys voice is soft, it’s as if he is afraid to scare Cam off. That’s when Grayson realizes it’s Cameron Dallas talking. 

So they are dating, hmm, interesting. Grayson doesn’t think he’d be able to date someone with the exact same name as his, but then again he dated Ethan who looks exactly like him. The thought of Ethan makes Grayson’s finger twitch, there is a slight beeping noise in the background and the pace of it quickens. 

Grayson wants to clench his teeth, he feels like screaming knowing his body is refusing to move. It’s kind of like a dream, or an outer body experience except one you cannot see. He can hear everything around him, and smell the faint breeze of clean laundry, but all his other senses are out the window. 

Maybe that’s a good thing because right now, the argument between the couple in the room is only getting worse. Grayson kind of feels bad for eavesdropping, but at the same time he really could care less. He just wants them to shut the fuck up because his head is throbbing in his skull with every word that escapes their mouths. 

“Just go talk to the guys then! Tell them your stupid ‘plan’ and see what they have to say about it since you won’t believe me that it is a horrible idea!” Grayson can tell by the angered tone in Cam’s voice that she is close to losing it. He has never heard her speak like this before. If he could move his body right now, he would be out the door in an instant unlike Cameron who is still in the room. 

“Don’t you want to come with me? So you can put your input into things?” Cameron asks, his voice is still somehow calm even with his girlfriend screaming down his throat. 

“No.” Her reply is dark, leaving no room for questions. 

Grayson then hears padded footsteps getting further and further away, then he hears the door click closed and Cam sighing. She sounds closer to Grayson than she had been before. She sounds stressed. Grayson wishes he could open his fucking eyes to see her. Or his mouth, so he can ask her what the hell is happening!

“This is a fucking mess.” She groans, then there is a faint clicking sound. Not too long later the smell of cigarette smoke fills Grayson’s nose.

Somehow he feels more aware. He can wiggle his toes now, and move his fingertips. It feels like he is in a bed. There is something fuzzy and warm on top of his body, it’s comfortable any other day, but right now it’s making Grayson feel claustrophobic. He can practically taste the cigarette smoke in his mouth that is filling the air of the room he is in. 

Slowly, he starts getting his other senses back. The more he does, the more he wishes he could go back to not feeling a goddamn thing. Everything hurts. His whole body is practically begging him to just go back to sleep. There is a sharp pain in his ribs, he can feel it with every breath he takes. His head is pounding along with his heart beat, which isn’t normal so he is assuming he has a concussion, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had one. And to top it all off his lower back burns. 

He feels like shit.

“Jesus..” His voice comes out as a low ragged groan. Blinking his heavy eyelids open, he immediately regrets it as the lights blare into his soul making him feel blind. Raising a hand to cover his eyes, his arm feels deadweight. He feels like he got ran over.

Oh, wait. That’s because he fucking did get ran over.

Nausea waves over his body in a rush making the hair on his arms stand up. Ethan cheated on him. He got hit by a car. He got kidnapped again. Logan’s brother is alive. His fucking father escaped prison and was the leader of Jack’s gang. His father had raped him. Grayson had slit his throat. Grayson had escaped. 

The room feels like it’s spinning as his ears begin to ring. This is to much. He feels like he is about to blackout again. There is some noise other than that stupid obnoxious beeping sound that keeps getting faster. But this other noise sounds more muffled. Grayson decides to just suck it up and open his eyes. 

It’s blurry at first, but when his eyes focus the first thing he notices is Cameron’s worried face. Her mouth his moving, and that’s when Grayson realizes she is talking. 

“ -ayson! Oh my fucking god you’re okay!” Tears flood her eyes but don’t fall. She scoots her chair closer to the bed Grayson is laying in. Holding his breath, Grayson’s eyes slowly trail the room he is in, praying it isn’t his and Ethan’s room. He doesn’t want to see their room right now. Luckily it isn’t. The walls are painted a light blue color, there is a window in the left corner and next to it is a cabinet where they keep all their medical supplies. 

He is just in their medical room on the first floor of the mansion.

Flicking his eyes back to Cameron, he notices she doesn’t have the cigarette anymore that he had smelt earlier making Grayson wonder if he had imagined the whole thing. She looks tired, bags under her eyes, messy hair, and sloppy posture, like she hasn’t been sleeping. 

“What happened?” He croaks, slurring his words as he attempts to sit up but Cameron is quick to shove him down before he gets the chance. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Her voice is soft now, she won’t take her worried big brown eyes off of him and Grayson wants her to stop looking at him like that. He turns his gaze to the blank blue wall in front of him in irritation. He has a feeling he will be receiving these sympathetic looks his way for a while now. 

He hates it when people treat him like this, like he is weak. 

“I wish I didn’t.” He mumbles, face blank still glaring weakly at the wall like it was the cause of all his problems. He can still feel Cameron’s eyes on him, but refuses to look her way. He cannot help but feel slightly angry at her. Not that it’s her fault, but Ethan had cheated on him, and she is his sister. She could have warned Grayson that Ethan not only is a fucking psycho, but also had a stupid ass girlfriend when Grayson popped into the picture. She also could have tried to save him when he had gotten kidnapped the second time. 

But he knows it isn’t her fault. None of it is. 

He wasn’t nowhere near close enough to Cameron friendship wise for her to do any of those things. She is a reserved person. Grayson could see the happiness in her when he had woken up, he could tell she wanted to hug him, but she never did. Because that is just Cameron. 

“You were sleeping for a whole week straight.” 

This makes Grayson look at her again. His head snaps to her direction and instantly regrets it when the room starts to spin again. “A week?!” He squints at her, really wanting to get up and stretch his legs at this new information. 

“Well, you got ran over Grayson. We could tell whoever had taken you had beat you pretty good to. Not to mention the amount of blood coming out of you, and the blood inside of your lungs.” She answers bluntly. Flashbacks of all the shit he’s been through go through his brain. The feeling of the car slamming on to his body, his ribs snapping on impact, his head hitting the road hard causing him to pass out from pain. The scary feeling of seeing Jake thinking it was Logan, then being beaten to a pulp. Seeing his father, being raped. The feeling of having someone abuse you in the most fucked up of ways. 

Grayson can tell by looking at Cameron’s eyebrows raise, that she knows she stepped out of line. “You don’t know shit!” He hisses. His eyes are glaring into hers with anger. “It was Jack’s gang who ran me over and took me. Jake, Logan’s brother, is alive and beat the shit out of me. Then they had sent one of their guys down to rape me, but I killed him with the chain around my ankle before he had gotten the chance. Then my fucking father, who escaped prison with Ethan, had come down and beat me as well. And unlike the other rapist who didn’t succeed, well my father did. He raped me Cameron. I had killed him to though. Slit his throat. Barely got out of there.” He hadn’t realized he was crying until Cameron reached over and hugged him close to her chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers into his shoulder as he sobs. “You are home now Grayson.” 

He doesn’t return the hug, his arms are to weak. Whatever medicine they have pumping through his veins from the ivy is making him have a hard time controlling his body. He is also blaming the medicine for his emotional breakdown. But he has been through hell and deserves to cry. 

They stay like that for a while, Cameron running her fingers through his hair, just like Ethan used to. Before shit had hit the fan that is. 

“Where is Ethan?” He asks, his eyes are filled with worry, but his voice is dark. Of course Ethan wouldn’t be in here when he had woken up. He is probably sucking his ex girlfriends face in their room right now. Ethan doesn’t care about Grayson, why else would he have cheated on him if he did?

Cameron pulls away from the hug with a sigh. “He’s in jail. Again.” She winces at Grayson, waiting for a reaction. 

Out of all of the things she could have possibly said, Grayson was not expecting THAT. He tosses his head back onto his fluffy pillow with a groan. “Goddammit.” 

“We have been trying to come up with a plan to get him out, but he is in the number one prison in California, they have fucking surveillance cameras everywhere and a million security guards. We couldn’t even get him out last time he was there, doesn’t help that after he broke out the first time they topped their security up even more.”

Grayson’s eyes flick open to look at Cameron again. She is slumped over in her chair with a hand over her eyes rubbing the sleep out of them. “Are you okay, Cam?” He asks softly. 

A dry chuckle escaped her lips. “Been better, Grayson. Since Ethan voluntarily got arrested, I’ve had to take over his job. He makes it look fucking easy to run a gang over a bunch of idiots, but it isn’t!” Grayson had stopped listening after the second sentence. His eyes are glued on her face intensely as he slowly sits up with the little strength he has left, ignoring the pain shooting volts down his body.

“What do you mean he ‘voluntarily got arrested’….?” He asks hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer. If he ever sees Ethan again, he is going to fucking kill him. 

“Well, after you caught him with Emma, Jack’s gang had shown up. Ethan had chased after you out of the house and saw you get hit by the car. He tried to stop them, but was to late because they had already driven off.” She explains, Grayson studies her features closely, looking for any signs that she is lying, but there is none. “I had been following you guys out of the house. And the cops had almost caught me to. I tried to get Ethan to come with me, but he was frozen, screaming your name on his knees in the street where they had taken you.” Cameron’s eyebrows pinch together at the memory. “I have never seen him like that before. He was broken. It was like he had just completely given up.”

Grayson’s eyes start to burn again. He feels confused. Why would Ethan go after him? Why would he just give himself up to the cops?! What the fuck was he thinking?! 

Cameron notices the confusion on Grayson’s face and reaches over to grab his hand that has the ivy in it. “He loves you, you know.” 

Grayson would snatch his hand back, but she has a strong grip on him, and he is to weak to yank his hand away. He can’t help the bitter laugh that leaves his lips. “No, he doesn’t.” The hand holding his tightens even more. 

“Trust me Grayson, I know my brother. I’ve never, in my life seen him like this. It was like the second you showed up, nothing else mattered. You turned him into more than just a gang lord. He was finally the kid I remember growing up with again. Before you were here, he was angry, all the time. Ethan would kill people without a second thought. But you changed him, Grayson. You brought light into his life. He had began to spare people’s lives again. You are able to calm him down when he is pissed, literally nobody has been able to do that! And the second he saw you get taken away, I think he just broke. He would never give himself up like that if he didn’t love you Grayson.” 

A tear falls down Grayson’s cheek, he brushes it away with his free hand and glares down at his lap. “If he loves me, then why would he cheat on me?” 

Cameron sighs, releasing Grayson’s hand. “I never said he was smart.” She says in a light tone, trying to brighten the mood. But Grayson doesn’t even crack a smile. “Listen, what Ethan did was fucked up and not fair to you. He doesn’t deserve you Grayson. But, you got to understand how messed up whole his life has been. You aren’t the first person he’s cheated on.” 

“Well that makes me feel better.” Grayson rolls his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is out of everyone he has ever cheated on, I’ve never seen him react the way he did when you caught him. Other relationships, he could care less if he’d been caught. But with you, he knows he fucked up. He wouldn’t have chased after you if he didn’t.” She shrugs. 

Grayson leans his head back down on the pillow, glaring at the ceiling. Cameron kind of has a point. But that doesn’t mean he is forgiving Ethan. And it doesn’t make it right for what he did. 

“It doesn’t matter if you forgive him or not unless we get him out of prison, he’ll be dead in ten days if we don’t.”

“What?” Grayson asks lowly and sits back up way to fast sending jolts of pain throughout his body, but doesn’t care at this point. “What do you mean Cameron?” He growls, ignoring the annoying beeping in the room, that apparently is his heart rate on the heart monitor.

“He’s a murder Grayson, and the leader of a gang. They want to kill him for his crimes.” Her voice is harsh, she is obviously stressed and angry at the police, but also at her brother for getting himself into this mess.

“Well then let’s get him the fuck out before they get the chance!” Grayson yanks the blanket off of his body. He is happy to see he is no longer in those filthy black boxers he was wearing when he had shown up to the mansion and is now in blue basketball shorts. His legs and arms are clean of blood, they must have bathed him while he was unconscious. Ignoring the squeals of protests from Cameron, he tugs the ivy out of his hand and the patches off of his chest connecting him to the heart monitor and tries to stand up, but nearly falls flat on his face.

“Dumbass!” She hisses and helps him back to bed. “You have morphine in your veins, your not going anywhere. Besides, you won’t be coming to rescue him. Your ribs are broken, you had internal bleeding and you have a concussion.” Cameron is looking at him with an intense look in her eyes. “You are staying here on bedrest.” 

“I want to be there Cameron, I’m fine!” Grayson growls.

She raises an unimpressed brow at him, not believing a word. Sighing, Grayson plops back into bed. He feels like shit. He wants Ethan to be alive no matter how pissed off he is at him. This whole fucking situation is stressful and Grayson finally understands why Cameron is so snappy.

Ethan is an idiot.

John had mentioned he had helped Ethan escape. And something tells Grayson if Ethan had wanted to escape, he would have by now. Ethan is smart when he wants to be. So why hasn’t he escaped then? What is holding him back? 

“What are you thinking?” Cameron asks. She is standing at the foot of Grayson’s bed, her eyes looking at him curiously. 

“I think I know how we can get Ethan out.” 

“Let’s hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very difficult to write about two Cameron's talking to each other (x and kind of annoying, but it's whatever. Next chapter is going to be intense and more interesting I promise. I was going to write it in with this one, but then it would be soooooo long.


	17. Death Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't say a summary w/o spoiling.... but it's intense >:) muahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLIGHT GORE WARNING*

All the days seem to blur together when your in prison. They never took Ethan back to the cafeteria after the whole stabbing incident, but he would rather be alone than around those scumbags anyways. He would only continue to get more beatings if he was around the other inmates anyway, right now he is really short tempered. Like worse than usual.

He hasn’t been in this state of mind in years, and it’s dangerous to be around him like this. He feels jittery, like he had way to many espresso shots and can’t sit still. One of the guards came in this morning to drop off breakfast, and Ethan wanted to wrip the man’s throat out with his teeth just because the man disturbed him. He wants to taste metal in his mouth and watch as the crimsine liquid gushes out like a flood. 

He craves it. 

Ethan is slowly starting to lose his mind in here. 

He hasn’t felt anything since Grayson died. But he always feels something when he takes someone’s life. It gets your adrenaline pumping. It is almost like all of your senses are on high alert. 

But Ethan knows even if he did kill someone, he still wouldn’t feel a single thing. He is numb. 

God, he would do anything for some cocaine right now. 

At least he has his pack of cigarettes left. Reaching under his mattress, Ethan pulls out the box of camels to see there is only one left, how ironic. Grabbing the lighter stored under his pillow, he flicks the cap off and lights it, bringing his cigarette to life. Holding the stick between his pointer and middle finger, he places it between his lips and takes a long drag, the familiar feeling of smoke in his lungs instantly relaxes Ethan as he plops down onto his bed, it squeaks with his weight.

“Knock knock, open up hot stuff.” Missy’s deep voice rings through the metal door before she lets herself in. She is wearing her usual navy blue guard uniform, it’s tight on her body hugging her curves. Her thick black curls are up in a ponytail today and she has her red lipstick on her lips like she does everyday Ethan sees her. 

Missy is by far the best person in this hellhole. She is a security guard, but she isn’t like all the other stupid ass security guards here. She actually cares about the lowlifes in here, but only if you respect her and treat her good. Missy was one of the main reasons Ethan had escaped last time, and he was surprised when he had first seen her when he got arrested the second time. He had thought for sure she would have been caught and got fired. 

“Hey, Missy.” Ethan grumbles, moving his eyes back at the blank wall in front of him. It’s not that he isn’t happy to see her, well he kind of isn’t to be honest. But he still is in a mood and really wants to wrap his hands around someones neck till they stop breathing, and it’s not going to be Missy. 

She has a tray of food in her hands, with her foot she closes the door behind her and lets herself in sitting at the foot of Ethan’s bed. “Eat up honey, you are eating like a king for lunch.” Her thick deep New York accent chirps in the room, she slides the tray closer to Ethan who sits up and tosses his cigarette on the floor. Missy rubs her boot over it to put it out for him. 

“Well, it is the last meal I’ll ever have.” Ethan snorts dryly. His eyes roam the tray, and for once the food here actually looks edible. There is steak, a baked potato, and a roll with a glass of champagne. Ethan grabs the glass and starts to drink it all down, trying to ignore Missy when she elbows him in the arm nearly making him spill. 

“It’s not the last meal you’ll ever have dumbass! Quit your talkin’ like that!” Her brown eyes glare on to the side of Ethan’s face, he still doesn’t look at her. Once he finishes his drink he places the cup on the tray and lays back down.

“Today is my last day Missy. They will be here any minute now to get me.” 

Ethan hears her long hot pink nails hit the bottom of the tray as she picks it up, he then hears it being placed onto the floor. She must have known he wasn’t going to eat because she didn’t even bother to try and make him. “You're different than you were last time you were in here.” She sighs. 

Ethan hums, keeping his attention on the ceiling as if there is something other than the bland color grey on it to keep him interested. Missy takes that as a sign to continue. “Last time, you were angry.” 

“Oh, I still am.” 

“Shut it, don’t interrupt me.” She glares down at the gang lord, he has the smallest smirk on his lips. That’s the closest she’s ever seen to a smile on the man. “You were furious, it was almost like you were a caged animal. You were only here for five days last time, Ethan. Do you know how long you’ve been here this time?” 

“Dunno.” He shrugs, his tone is gloomy. Any sign of a smile completely off his lips now turned into a scowl. 

“You have been here for a whole month.” She explains, hoping to see a reaction out of him, but doesn’t get one. “Honey, I know your in pain. But you can’t just give up like this!” This finally gets Ethan’s eyes on her own, and they are angry.

“You don’t fucking get it Missy! I keep telling you over and over why I don’t care anymore! Nothing matters in my life without Grayson!” Ethan hisses more harshly than he had meant. But he can’t help it, he’s angry. He is like a ticking time bomb at this point waiting to go off. Ever since he got here she won’t get off his back about the topic. Why won’t she just drop it!?

Missy doesn’t even flinch when Ethan sits up quickly, his dark eyes glaring into hers. It’s not the first time Ethan has gotten pissed at her, she can handle it. “You are giving up everything you’ve worked so hard on, you are giving up your sister, and your friends!” She throws back, trying to get the message through his stubborn brain.

“I am nothing without him.” Ethan’s voice is softer this time. He rests his head against the cold stone wall and glances at Missy who is refusing to look anywhere but right at him. 

“You don’t know one hundred percent if he is dead. Escape, then figure out if Grayson is still alive. He needs you just as much as you need him, you doing this, going along with this fucking death sentence, isn’t going to do anything but make life worse for everyone else!”

“You weren't there. He got ran over, Missy. I was fucking standing in a puddle of his own blood!” He snaps. 

“You said Grayson was the strongest man you’ve ever met. He probably just got knocked out.” Her voice is soft, it’s as if she is speaking to a child who is crying and won’t listen. “Even if he survived the hit, he wouldn’t have survived Jack’s gang. Missy just fucking stop.” 

Just as Ethan said those words, the door to his cell opened. It is the same guard who took him to dinner when he had stabbed the other inmates eye out. “Get up, Dolan. It’s time.” The guards name is Luke, Ethan had learned. He is one of the main guards that has been in charge of escorting Ethan places. He has Ethan’s ankle chains and handcuffs in his hands. 

He can feel Missy’s strong gaze on him as he gets off the bed and turns around with his hands behind his back. Luke cuffs his wrists tight, then moves down to cuff his ankles. He gives Missy one last glance before being tugged out of the room. She had this look in her eyes that Ethan had never seen on her before. She looked stern, Ethan had thought she’d look upset that he was, well, going to die. 

Guess not.

Oh well.

There is five other guards surrounding Ethan and Luke. They all are armed with guns in their hands, guiding Ethan down the halls. The death penalty room is on the other side of the prison, the floor is cold on Ethan’s bare feet as they take their long walk there. 

He can’t help but think about how fucked up his life is. He was born into this lifestyle and never knew any different. But it still doesn’t change the fact that he could have left. He could have gotten out, like him and Cam have always talked about. But he never did. 

He knows he couldn’t. If he was outside of this prison right now, he knows he still wouldn’t quit. As fucked up as it is, this life is his. It’s all he has ever known. Ethan has grown to get used to it. He doesn’t know who he would be without his gang and he doesn’t want to know. His life was as messed up as it gets, but he loved it.

He loved the money, the drugs, the feeling of a gun in his hand as he shot it, watching people die at his feet begging for him to spare their life, he loved the power he brought to his name knowing his father would be proud, and he loved Grayson. Oh, does he love Grayson. He wouldn’t be walking to his death right now if he didn’t love Grayson. 

Ethan cannot wait to see him again. 

To see him smile. To hear his soft voice. He can’t wait to touch him and hold him close, and to never let him go for the rest of eternity. He will make sure he does it right this time around. He isn’t sure what happens after death, but he knows he will be with Grayson again. As long as he is, that is all that matters. 

They had rounded the last corner to the room before the metal door was thrown open. Luke yanked Ethan’s arm hard and dragged him to the metal chair in the center of the room before strapping him in. “You know, the old death penalties used to be death by electrocution. But that was to easy. We have a better technique now, special, for fuckers like you.” Luke smirks viciously, in his hand is a knife. “Each cut counts.” 

Ethan just stares at him blankly. He could care less how they kill him. He knows he deserves it. So he closes his eyes when he sees Luke peer over him, the sharp metal knife gripped tight in his hand. He doesn’t even flinch when he feels the cold metal poke at his neck. 

He takes a deep breath in waiting for the blade to pierce his skin. 

Waiting to see Grayson again.

*BANG*

Ethan’s eyes snap open when he feels something warm splatter onto his face, he blinks in confusion to see Luke collapse on the floor, blood oozing out of his forehead like a water fountain.

*BANG* 

*BANG*

*BANG*

More bodies drop to the ground, one after the other unable to even lift their gun in time to see their attacker. Ethan sits back and watches with confused eyes till they land on the killer. 

“Cameron?” He asks, voice full of confusion. “What are you doing here?” Cameron is in a prison guard outfit, the gun in his hand is smoking from firing the shotgun shells. He is on Ethan in an instant, unlocking the chains around his ankles and wrists quickly. 

“Saving your ass, what does it look like!” The chains fall to the floor at Ethan’s ankles with a loud cink, and he just stares up at Cameron like he doesn’t understand whats happening. “Come on! The other guards should be in here any fucking second we got to go! Nash is outside at the gate in the car waiting, we gotta be quick!” 

Ethan sighs, shaking his head. “Dude, listen - “ He starts but Cameron is quick to cut him off. “No. I don’t have time to listen to your suicidal shit right now. Grayson is waiting for you at the mansion Ethan. He is alive.” 

“What?” Ethan’s breath hitches as his heart begins to pound in his chest. It feels like the world has stopped spinning. He can’t move again, his ears begin to ring. He shakes his head not wanting to believe it. It’s got to be a lie. “No no no. He’s dead Cameron. I saw him get ran over and taken! There is no fucking way he is alive!”

Cameron’s eyes flashed to his in an instant as he grabs a fist full of Ethan’s orange jumpsuit pulling him close to his face. He is furious. His brown eyes are glaring daggers into Ethan’s. “He showed up to the house one night coated in blood. He was on the verge of death but he kept fighting and saved himself. He never gave up even after you cheated on him, he never gave up when he got kidnapped, he never fucking gave up when his father raped him! He is very much alive and fought for it. And now he is at home unable to sleep or eat because he wants you, Ethan. Now take the stick out of your ass and wake the fuck up because I need the Ethan I know back right now. Not this, sad, depressed, self loathing version of you. Snap out of it.” His voice is dangerously low. Cameron tosses Ethan back, letting go of his jumpsuit and looks out the door seconds before Missy comes running in.

“The coast is clear, you boys get the hell out of here while you still can.” She has a gun in her hands, and that same determined look on her face Ethan had seen earlier. 

He cannot get what Cameron just said out of his mind. In all his life knowing him, he has never seen Cameron so angry. That’s how he knows Cameron isn’t lying. His heart throbs as he repeats it over and over in his head word for word. Ethan has so many mixed emotions, but one thing matters more than anything else right now.

“Grayson’s alive.” He whispers to himself, a smile making it’s way on his face as tears sting his eyes. 

“It takes a lot to kill Grayson.” Cameron is holding a hand out for Ethan, and Ethan gladly takes it, being tugged up to his feet. Missy tosses Ethan her gun and he catches it. “Go, get out of here already!” She points to the door. “The security cameras are down and all of the guards are on there way here right now so the exit is wide open if you take the north wing.” 

“Thank you Missy, for everything.” Ethan smiles at her before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek and running out the door with Cameron by his side.

They can hear the guards footsteps getting closer behind them, about to round the corner. So they speed up their pace and head north. Both boys are holding their guns up, ready to shoot. Cameron looks terrified, but Ethan feels like he is floating on a fucking cloud. His adrenaline is pumping, he hasn’t felt like this in weeks. “Oh my god Grayson is alive.” He cannot stop smiling. His heart rate picks up just at the thought of seeing his baby again. 

He knows Grayson will be mad, hell, Grayson probably hates him. Last time Grayson was looking at him, Grayson had a gun pointed at Ethan’s face for crying out loud! But that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that Grayson’s heart is beating. He will work on winning Grayson back when they get out of here.

“Yeah, and you can thank him for saving your ass.” Cameron is panting, already out of breath from running. “It was his plan. He said you and his dad escaped together last time. And his dad had mentioned the name ‘Missy’, said all you gotta do is get on her good side. So, we did background checks on all of the boys, turns out my background was the cleanest and we set up a job interview for me to work here. Missy just so happened to be the one giving me the interview. I’d say I’m doing an okay job for my first day!” Cameron turns to look at Ethan, who is no longer next to him. He is standing in the hallway little ways back with a questionable look on his face.

“Wait, John is Grayson’s father?” 

The footsteps are getting closer by the second. You can hear the guards yelling at one another to pick up the pace. Cameron quickly rushes over to Ethan’s side, he can see the gears turning in his mind from where he is standing and knows that look on Ethan’s face. He is pissed. 

“C’mon we gotta get out of here!” He grabs Ethan’s arm and starts running. It took Ethan a while to realize what exactly is going on again till he starts to run. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” He hisses. 

“Mmkay, but let’s get out of this shit hole first.” Cameron isn’t really listening to Ethan anymore, they are cutting this to close for comfort and he would just love to get home. They round the corner turning a sharp right, and Cameron sighs when he sees the exit is straight down the hall with no guards in sight. 

“DOLAN! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!” A guard screams, he is behind them. Both boys duck when shots get fired. “GO GO GO! DON’T TURN AROUND WE ARE TO CLOSE!” Cameron yells over the gunshots, shoving Ethan ahead of him when suddenly there is a sharp pain in his stomach. His legs stumble out from underneath him and he falls to the ground with a groan.

Ethan whips around, eyeing Cameron for a quick second before glaring at the guard who had shot him. Luckily it’s just the one guy so far at the end of the hall, but if they don’t hurry there will be more. Ethan raises his gun and presses the trigger twice. “You fucker.” He hisses, watching as the man falls to the ground with a fresh bullet in his chest and forehead. 

“Go, Ethan.” Cameron coughs. Blood is coming out of his mouth, but not as much that is coming out of his stomach. Ethan doesn’t hesitate before leaning down and picking Cameron up on his back. He is shaky on his feet from not eating today, and he suddenly regrets not eating that steak Missy brought in. “I’m not fucking leaving you.” Ethan growls, storming out of the prison doors.

Cameron wasn’t kidding when he had said Nash was right outside. The blue eyed boy sees them coming and quickly runs out of the drivers side of the BMW to open the backseat door. “It’s about fucking time! What the hell happened?!” He questions. They get Cameron in the back of the car and Ethan sits back there with him. His hand is pressed tightly against the bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding. 

“I’ll tell you later, just fucking drive!” 

Nash didn’t need to be told twice, he hoped into the front seat and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. It didn’t take long for the cop cars to pull out and attempt to follow them. But Nash was put as the designated driver for a reason. He can fucking drive. He should’ve been a nascar racer instead of a gang member. 

“You should’ve - “ Cameron croaks out before coughing. “ - left me dumbass! Now the cops are on us.” His head is resting on Ethan’s lap. Blood is everywhere. It’s soaked into the black clothed seats and both their clothes. 

“The cops would have followed us either way! Don’t fucking yell at me for saving you ass.” Ethan’s grip on Cameron’s bullet wound tightens making him wince in pain. Nash swerves to the left hard, doing a quick turn and flooring it. The engine purrs as it speeds up faster and faster. The cop cars behind them had to either flip around, or find another route.

“I think we lost ‘em.” Nash breaths out, his eyes flick from the rear view mirror to the road in front of him. He keeps his speed fast, and gets as far away from the area as possible. 

Cameron is smiling up at Ethan. “It’s good to see you man.” Ethan looks down at him with confusion, his eyebrows pinched. “You’ve been with me for like fifteen minutes dumbass.” He chuckles, wiping a strand of hair out of Cameron’s eyes. 

“No, that man I saw in that chair was not you. This right here. This is Ethan Dolan.” He is still smiling at Ethan, and Ethan had to look away. Instead of looking at Cameron, his eyes are now focusing on the trees they are passing outside the window. He hates that Cameron saw him like that. But he is glad it was Cameron who had saved him, if it was anyone else besides him and Grayson, he wouldn’t have left the prison.

Cameron had lost consciousness soon after that. 

By the time they made it back to the mansion, Cameron’s heart rate was barely still there. All the guys were there at the front door waiting, they all ran over to carry Cameron into their medical room. Ethan was right behind them, he was going slow because he was distracted. His eyes were all over the place looking until they landed on the figure standing at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Grayson.”


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson and Ethan finally reunite...

“Grayson.” Ethan breaths out softly. His eyes are locked onto familiar glistening hazel eyes across the room from him. They just stand there for a moment, taking each others presence in, as if they are unsure what else to do with themselves. 

Grayson is plastered in bruises. He has what looks like a black eye that is in its final stages of fading away. His ankle is wrapped up in medical tape, and Ethan can see the start of more bruises on the end of his dark green long sleeve shirt that trails up his hand. He can only imagine how much worse the rest of his body looks. Anger rushes over him at the sight of his baby. If only he had fought, if only he hadn’t let himself be taken away, he could have fucking tried to prevent this! 

But then he flicks his eyes back to Grayson’s right as the tears start falling down his cheeks and all that anger fades for now. Because Grayson is alive. He is standing right here in front of him, his heart is still beating and he is still breathing. 

A sob leaves Grayson’s lips before he can control it, he ignores the pain in his ribs and ankle and closes the gap between him and Ethan. 

Ethan wraps his arms around Grayson’s waist pulling him in a tight embrace until Grayson winces in pain. His injuries must be way worse than Ethan had thought, keeping his arms snug around Grayson but not tight enough to cause any discomfort, he finally lets himself cry. 

Grayson has his arms around Ethan’s neck and is sobbing in his shoulder. He has been to hell and back and yet all he wants is here in his arms. Ethan’s warmth is radiating off onto Grayson making him just want to cuddle up and got to sleep in his embrace. He had thought Ethan was never going to get out of there. He thought he was going to die. 

Grayson doesn’t think twice before slightly pulling away from the hug to press his lips against Ethan’s. It took Ethan a second to realize what was happening, he is in to much shock that Grayson even wants to touch him right now let alone kiss him. The kiss only makes the gang lord cry even more, he doesn’t feel like he deserves to be here like this with Grayson. Call him selfish, but he kisses Grayson back. 

The kiss is sloppy because of how much they are crying, but it still doesn’t fail to send the comfort they need through their bodies like waves. Grayson is holding Ethan’s face in his hands as he presses one last kiss on Ethan’s lips before pulling away. 

They stare at one another softly until Grayson’s eyes turn dark. 

“You fucking dumbass!” He shoves Ethan away from him harshly, making him stumble backwards. “What were you thinking?! Why would you ever let yourself get arrested like that!” Grayson yells. He is starring Ethan down dangerously, and Ethan can tell Grayson hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately just by looking at his tired eyes. “You are so fucking stupid oh my god!” 

Ethan just stands there and lets Grayson rant. He doesn’t even try to bud in and interrupt because he knows he deserves to hear this. “You drive me fucking insane, you know that?! First you kidnap me, take me away from me life and tell me if I leave you’ll kill me! You force me to murder people, to take their lives away from them! Then you go behind my back and cheat on me right in front of my face, just like Jack did!” His eyes are dark as he glares into Ethan’s eyes. Tears are still falling down his face and Ethan winces at everything he is saying. But Grayson isn’t finished. 

“You gave yourself up to the cops to die, leaving me to Jack’s gang to get beaten’ to a pulp and raped by my own father, who you had helped escape prison!” Ethan chokes out a sob. It feels like Grayson has taken a gun and is shooting bullets into Ethan’s chest with every word that leaves his lips. Ethan doesn’t deserve him, he never has. He should have never taken Grayson with him that night. He could be a doctor by now making plenty of money, the legal way, he could have a nice boyfriend and hang out with his friends instead of being here. Ethan had dragged him into this life. 

“I have been to hell and back and for some fucked up reason, after every single thing i’ve been through I still come back here. Because Ethan, I’ll let you drag me to hell if that means you’ll hold my hand. I love you so much dumbass, and don’t you ever fucking cheat on me again or next time I will not hesitate to send that bullet in your brain.”

Just by looking at his face, Ethan knows Grayson isn’t lying. Grayson has tears falling down his red cheeks, his eyebrows are pinched together in determination and his hazel eyes are dark. He loves him. After everything Ethan has put him through, Grayson loves him. And he knows Grayson will kill him if he were to cheat again, which he will never do, he learned his lesson from the first time. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Ethan chokes out, wiping his cheek with his blood stained orange jumpsuit. “I’m not expecting you to forgive me, and you are more than welcome to walk out the front door and never come back if that’s what you want. But Grayson, baby, I am so fucking sorry.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence as the second wave of tears fall from his eyes clouding his vision. “If you know what’s good for you, you will leave.” He whispers.

A pair of strong hands are grasping his shoulders making Ethan blink away the blurriness. “If I wanted to leave, I would have by now.” Grayson has stopped crying, his hands are tight on Ethan’s shoulders. They have about the same amount of muscle now since Ethan had tried to starve himself at the prison and Grayson has had a hard time keeping his meals down ever since he had been kidnapped by Jack’s gang. 

“I’m sorry, Gray.” Ethan’s voice is weak, it’s so soft Grayson had hardly even heard it. His lips are pressed in a thin line. He tugs Ethan slowly into his chest and holds him. His chin is resting on Ethan’s fluffy hair as he cries in the crook of Grayson’s neck, and whispering apologies on his chest. 

“Shh.” Grayson presses a kiss to Ethan’s temple and rocks them side to side at a slow pace. His body feels drained, and he would really like some well needed rest now that he knows Ethan is alive. “You are far from being forgiven, but please don’t beat yourself up over this to much, because I’ll do that for you. Right now you should go take a warm shower, you smell like shit.” He cannot stop the smirk on his lips at the last sentence as he tugs Ethan back just a tad by his shoulders to look at his face. He looks even worse than Grayson feels. 

Grayson has never been to prison, but he is sure Ethan had a target on his back the whole time he was there. He feels thin in Grayson’s grasp making him wonder if the gang lord even ate a crumb the whole time they were apart. He has bags under his eyes and looks mentally and physically exhausted. 

“I’m sorry.” Ethan mumbles, a small frown on his lips as he wipes his tear stained cheeks with his sleeve again. This is a whole new side of him that Grayson has never seen, he is sure Cameron, his own sister, hasn’t even seen this side of Ethan either. He is vulnerable, he is actually letting his guard down completely. Grayson doesn’t like to see him so down, and he is still super pissed, but he still wants to help Ethan feel better.

“Stop apologizing and go clean up. I’m going to make you some dinner, you look like you haven’t eaten in months.” Grayson releases his hold on Ethan and heads to the kitchen leaving Ethan standing there, hoping he will go shower. 

It took Ethan a solid three minutes to move. He has never felt so shitty in his life. He should be happy, Grayson is alive, Grayson even loves him! And he is happy about that, so so happy, but he cannot stop thinking about how much he screwed Grayson over. He slowly makes his way up the granite staircase, funny, he never thought he’d see his house again. He thought for sure he was going to die in that prison. 

Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath staring at his and Grayson’s bedroom door before stepping inside. The smell of weed instantly fills his nostrils, the bed sheets are all messy meaning Grayson must have been sleeping in here. He doesn’t even bother looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he strips out of his blood soaked clothes and tosses the jumpsuit into the trash.

He should have checked up on Cameron before he came up here. That shitty feeling comes back just thinking about his best friend who had risked his life to save Ethan’s. He just cannot see Cameron like that, in such a bad state. He might not make it. If only Ethan had listened to him sooner to leave, than they could have left without a problem. 

The hot water runs down his body as he continues to be drowned by his thoughts. He watches as the dried blood gets washed off his body and falls down to his feet before going down the drain. He doesn’t even bother to put any soap on his skin, or shampoo in his hair. All he can focus on is how good the scorching hot water feels on his back, soothing his aching muscles. 

He ended up being in the shower for a solid two hours. By the time he got out and dried off, he put on his black sweatpants before exiting the bathroom to find a plate with soup in a bowl on the bed. Steam coming off of the warm liquid as the smell of chicken noodle fills his nose making his stomach rumble. 

He picks up the plate and plops down onto the now made bed, Grayson must have made it before he left the room. Who knows where he is, probably decided to leave. Ethan wouldn’t blame him. He wants to not eat, once you get in the habit of not eating, it becomes easy to just simply not do it. And he doesn’t feel like he deserves to eat. 

But Grayson made this for him. Ethan was an absolute dick to him, and yet Grayson wants to take care of his lousy ass. Maybe Grayson was lying about loving him and this soup is poisoned? 

A dry chuckle leaves Ethan’s lips as he picks up the spoon scooping up some of the warm soup and putting it in his mouth. His stomach rumbles immediately wanting more. He moans at how fucking amazing Grayson’s cooking is and before he knows it, the bowl is empty. 

Placing the dishes on the nightstand, the clock reads 2:46AM and Ethan decides he should try and sleep. It’s obvious Grayson doesn’t want to sleep in here, and Ethan doesn’t blame him. 

There is a nagging voice in his head telling him to go find Grayson, and to go see Cameron, but he ignores it. They probably don’t want to see him anyway. Getting under the covers that smell like Grayson, Ethan feels his body dip into the squishy mattress as he tugs the fuzzy blanket up to his chin and takes a deep breath in. God, his california king is way better than his old ratty twin sized bed at the jail. 

He closes his eyes and tries to let sleep take him, but no matter how much he tosses and turns he can’t seem to fall asleep. It feels like he has been at this for hours now. Grumbling, he opens his heavy eyes to glare at the ceiling that he cannot even see from how dark the room is. 

That’s when the door slowly cracks open. Ethan jumps, his instincts telling him someone has broken in, and before he knows it his glock kept hidden under his pillow is in his hands aiming at the figure in the doorway. 

“Calm your titts, it’s just me.” Grayson doesn’t even sound scared, his voice is low and scratchy full of sleep. Ethan immediately lowers his gun, stuffing it back under his pillow. “God, you scared the shit outta me.” Ethan sighs as Grayson climbs into bed next to Ethan. They both lay there in silence for a while, long enough for Ethan to think Grayson had fallen asleep. 

“Can’t sleep?” Grayson whispers softly. His back is facing Ethan and he is curled into a ball. 

“No.” Ethan whispers back, just as quiet.

“I went to check on Cameron downstairs, he doesn’t look to good.” Grayson sounds hesitant, but he continues to talk. “I went to sleep in the guest room after that. I thought I could handle being away from you, because I am still mad at what you did. But I can’t. I can’t stay away from you, haven’t gotten sleep since that night of the party.” 

Ethan is quiet after that, letting all of Grayson’s words sink in. “I killed her, just so you know.” 

This finally gets Grayson to turn around so he can stare at Ethan’s face through the darkness. “Who?” He whispers.

“Emma. My ex.” Ethan takes a deep breath in, ignoring the itching feeling to reach out and hold Grayson like he wants to. It’s difficult having someone so close, in arms reach, but being unable to hold them. But he knows Grayson needs time. So he will give that to him. “I went to go after you when you ran out the door, but she was holding me back, so I shot her. I know it doesn’t change anything, but I never loved her. I’ve never loved anyone. That is until you showed up.” Ethan scoots a little bit closer to Grayson, trying to see his face just from the moonlight shining in through the window. “I didn’t realize any of this until I saw you run out that door, until I saw you being taken away from me. I was ready to die in that prison you know. Because ever since you walked into my life, you gave me a purpose. You make me feel things I have never thought I could feel. Life without you in it, isn’t a life worth living. I thought you had died. I love you so much Grayson. And I am willing to wait for you, but I am also willing to let you go. I am bad for you, and you deserve so much better. But if you stay, I promise you I will be better.” 

He didn’t realize he was crying till a warm hand brushed a tear off of his cheek. He finds himself leaning into the touch. “I told you earlier, I’m not going anywhere. Ethan, as mad as I am at you right now, I would never leave you. I was only sleeping in the guest room because I was trying to prove a point to you I guess. But that didn’t work, now didn’t it?” Grayson’s voice waivers, he is also crying. But Ethan can hear the smile in his voice at that last sentence. “I am as deep in this life as you are now. You have made me a stronger version of myself, E. I’m not some little kid hiding in the closet from his abusive father terrified of the world anymore. And that is because of you. Now, stop moping around and c’mere.” 

Ethan doesn’t waste one second before closing the gap and wrapping his arms around Grayson. Comfort washes over his body just from touching Grayson making his eyes droop closed. He lets out a content sigh and presses his head into the crook of Grayson’s neck. Grayson leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Ethan’s lips.

“I love you, E.” 

“I love you to, Gray.” 

The boys had fallen asleep in seconds. All they needed was the warmth of one another to soothe them into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to just be Grethan and no one else since they have been apart for to fucking long. I had fifty different ways this chapter could go and picked the soft one. Maybe it's cuz I'm in a gloomy mood? idk, but this fic is sadly coming to an end. 
> 
> I hope you are all ready for some smut >:)


	19. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is a mess, and it doesn't help that Grayson had called a break on their relationship. But how long will that break even last...?

Cameron ended up not making it through the night and had passed before everyone had woke up.

His funeral was three days later. 

Grayson has always had a difficult time reading Ethan, but on the day of Cameron’s funeral he had never been more confused. He didn’t expect him to cry, but him and Cameron grew up together, they were best friends. Ethan just stood there with a blank expression next to his casket in his black suit and tie. 

Cam didn’t even show up to the funeral. She was to heart broken. Her and Cameron had just started their relationship and Grayson cannot even imagine what she must be feeling. 

One week has gone by since Cameron’s funeral and Ethan had turned back into his old ways, working 24/7 and putting all his energy into the gang. Him and Grayson are on a break right now in their relationship, it was all Grayson’s doing. He is so happy to know Ethan loves him, but he is scared. The only logical thing to do in his brain is to take a break from Ethan and maybe that will teach him not to cheat again. Grayson wouldn’t be able to handle it if Ethan slips up like that. He was so close to pulling the trigger that night. 

He knows it isn’t healthy to be like this. He shouldn’t want to shoot someone for cheating, because let’s be honest that’s a little much. But after Jack, after he had sent a bullet right through his brain, it scares Grayson how much better he felt after that. 

Being in this gang has only made things worse. He will kill people without hesitation now. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have nightmares about that at night though. Every single person he has killed always comes back to haunt him at night. It’s only gotten worse since he stopped sleeping in Ethan’s room. 

The good news is after the shitshow Grayson went through, Ethan had decided Grayson can go with them on trips now, but he had given Grayson the choice to. Of course Grayson had accepted. He felt like he was losing his mind being cooped up in the house all day. 

“In this past week we have taken out half of Logan’s gang, but we still aren't finished yet.” Ethan’s voice is deep and scratchy, and by looking at the bags under his eyes he clearly hasn’t been sleeping. “They have moved to the south side of the city and I have a group scouting out potential areas of where their new house is right now.” 

The gang is placed all around a big table. Grayson is sitting in between Ethan and Nash. His gaze moves over to the rest of the gang and they all look exhausted as well. It’s no secret Ethan’s been pushing everybody like a mad man, going after what’s left of Jack’s gang at an unhealthy pace. It’s clear Ethan is out for revenge, just like everyone else is in this room. But Ethan wants it more than anyone else, even more than Grayson. 

It’s like the guilt has been eating Ethan alive from the inside. He feels like shit knowing he’s the reason for Cameron’s death, he’s the reason Grayson got taken and raped. Normally he wouldn’t have a care in the world about this type of stuff, but when it comes to Cameron and Grayson, Ethan would do anything for them. 

“E.” Grayson’s looking at Ethan with pleading eyes. “I think everyone needs a night off, don’t you think?” When Ethan’s eyes meet Grayson’s, they are cold. 

“A night off? Are you fucking with me? If we take a night off then that gives Logan the chance to get more gang members!” Ethan’s brows are pinched together as he raises his voice. Grayson doesn’t back down though. He’s worn out and sleep deprived, his body still hurts from their mission last night when one of Logan’s boys dislocated his shoulder. 

“We will stop him just not tonight.” Grayson says sternly, eyes never faltering from Ethan’s angry face. “Look at the guys! Look at me! Hell, look in the mirror at yourself E! We cannot continue fighting in this state. One night to rest won’t do anything!” He gestures with his arms as his own voice rises. 

“I thought you could handle it going out with us, but clearly you can’t. Your weak Grayson. If your benching tonight then you might as well not come with us on trips again.” Ethan is fuming now. He slides his chair back before standing up quickly. A wave of anger rushes over Grayson’s body as he stands up to, now in Ethan’s face. 

“I worked to damn hard to earn this and you will not fucking take it away from be just because you are tired.” He growls, ignoring the burning sensation of tears pricking his eyes daring to fall. He shoves Ethan roughly and storms out of the room before another word can be said. 

_____________________

 

“Gray.” 

Sleep clouds his brain, Grayson groans glancing over to Ethan who had come into his room to wake him. After their whole argument, Grayson had grumpingly stomped into his room and slammed his door shut plopping down on his bed that is nowhere near as comfy as Ethan’s and fallen asleep. “I’m not going.” Grayson grumbles, pulling the blue sheet over his shoulders and stubbornly closing his eyes, not wanting to look at Ethan. 

He hears a sigh behind him before he feels the bed dip and arms wrapping around his body but he refuses to let himself relax into the embrasse. “I decided to call off tonights investigation.” Ethan’s voice is softer than it was earlier. “You were right.” 

“I’m always right.” 

Ethan snorts at that and runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. You’re not weak. You are the strongest man I know.” He whispers, and Grayson gradually finds himself relaxing into Ethan’s arms, but he keeps his back to him still. “I guess i’m a little on edge lately.” Now it’s Grayson’s turn to snort. 

“A little?” He turns his head slightly so he can smirk at Ethan’s face, but the smirk dies the second he sees how serious Ethan is. Turing so he is facing him, they are now inches away from one another. “I miss you.” Ethan whispers, his hand is warm on Grayson’s cheek and it’s taking everything in him to not lean in and kiss him. 

“I miss you to.” Grayson whispers back, licking his lips. He reaches out and tugs Ethan onto his chest, happy when Ethan doesn’t hesitate to fall right into his arms. 

Ethan is almost asleep instantly, but Grayson isn’t done talking. “Hey, E?” He questions. Ethan just hums in response, loving the feeling of his body pressed against Grayson’s. “We should go on vacation, just the two of us.” Grayson bites his bottom lip, his hand running through Ethan’s scalp. He’s thought about asking Ethan this ever since Cameron’s funeral, but he knows it’s a long shot. 

“I run a gang, Gray. I can’t just put it on hold while we ride horses on the beach with the sunset behind us.” His voice isn’t nowhere near as mean as it was earlier this morning, but he is still one hundred percent serious. And Grayson had seen this coming. 

“Actually, I got that covered already.” Ethan’s head pops up to look at Grayson, his eyes are droopy and his hair is all ruffled, looking completely sexy. Grayson smiles at this, not able to take his eyes off the man in his arms wanting to kiss him. “What does that mean?” Ethan asks.

“I talked to Cam, she said she’d give us a week to ourselves and take over for you while we are gone.” 

The look on Ethan’s face is unamused, he clearly does not believe a word that just left Grayson’s mouth. “Cameron, as in my sister?” He deadpans. “Mhhm.” Grayson is fighting back a smile, trying to make sure Ethan knows he is serious because he is. 

“The girl who tried to beat my ass just last week for leaving her in charge when I was in prison?” 

“She only did that because you let yourself get arrested and almost fucking died, but yes.” Grayson cannot help the laugh that leaves his mouth at the memory of Cameron chasing Ethan around the house with a wooden spoon, wacking him every time she got the chance.

“That is not funny Gray.” Ethan ends up laughing himself and collapses on Grayson’s chest. “If I say yes, will you let me take a nap with you?” He whispers as if he is afraid Grayson will say no. And with Ethan being this soft and cuddly right now, there is no fucking way Grayson can turn him down. Besides, he really wants this time alone with Ethan on a fancy trip just the two of them. 

“Hmm,” He hums as if he is contemplating the answer. “I guess so.” He says nonchalantly and Ethan weakly wacks him in the arm making Grayson giggle. Grayson isn’t really that tired anymore, but having Ethan in his arms is making him drift off. 

It’s only been a week since they have been in this position, but it feels like longer than that. He doesn’t know how much longer he can go with this whole ‘break’ thing before he caves. Ethan is just to tempting. Everything about him makes Grayson want to hold him, to kiss him. He knows the second they go on vacation he won’t last five minutes. 

Ethan chuckling makes Grayson jump, he had thought Ethan was asleep. “So is this gonna be our honeymoon then?” His voice is smug, and it makes Grayson’s heart flutter. He was thinking about their trip to? Just the thought of them getting married makes Grayson’s heart soar. 

“We have to get married first dumbo.” Grayson chuckles back at him. 

Ethan is quiet after that, and Grayson cannot tell if he fell asleep or if Grayson had said something wrong. “Don’t tempt me or I will get on one knee and ask you now.” 

Grayson cannot help but laugh again at that, his stomach flipping just at the thought of Ethan asking him to marry him.


	20. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson and Ethan finally get away from LA and all the drama going on with the gang, but will Grayson be able to hold back from Ethan?

If there is one thing Grayson has learned, it’s that Ethan Dolan is full of surprises. 

They had planned to go on their trip to Australia and Ethan had them fly in his private jet. When the fuck did he even get one of those!? Grayson just stood there in awe staring at it with wide eyes frozen in place until Ethan had tugged him on the aircraft rolling his eyes in the process. But it does make sense why he has one, he is a wanted man and his face is all over the news so it's not like they can take a normal airplane on trips. Especially not on a flight as long as the one to Australia from LA.

And Grayson is not complaining.

No more miserable plane rides with screaming babies and an obnoxious child sitting behind you kicking your seat the whole ride, or having a complete stranger fall asleep on your shoulder.

But as if the private jet wasn’t enough once they drove up to the place they were staying for the week, the place that Ethan had said ‘was no big deal’. Grayson swore he had almost tripped on his face getting out of the car just to take a good look at the giant beach house mansion standing before him.

It was fucking beautiful. 

The front of the house was decked out in tall glass windows from ground up to the roof and Grayson makes a note to set Ethan’s ringtone to 7 Rings by Ariana Grande later. He doesn’t realize he was starring, more like drooling at the house till he feels eyes on him. Ethan is looking at him with raised eyebrows, almost as if he doesn’t understand why Grayson is acting so weird this whole trip so far. 

“You have your own fucking private jet AND a beach house mansion in Australia?!” Grayson squeaks, flailing his arms above his head probably looking like a goof but does not give two shits at the moment. Ethan scoffs, clearly trying to act annoyed by this behavior but the smile on his lips says otherwise. “What other cool shit do you own that I don’t know about?” He asks in wonder as Ethan grabs his hand again and tugs Grayson behind him through the front door.

Okay, the outside of this house is amazing, but the inside. “Holy fuck.” Grayson whispers to himself, his eyes taking in the view of the most perfect house he has ever laid eyes on. There is a glass chandelier hanging in the center of the front room, a double staircase and a huge painting of a tiger on the wall. The floor is white granite and it is so shiny Grayson can see himself through it. “Okay, that’s it. We are moving here. Fuck LA.”

Ethan chuckles, the smile on his lips so bright that his dimples are showing. He is holding himself back as much as he can with not pulling Grayson in and kissing him right now. The past few weeks have been nothing but pure torture to have Grayson so close but not being able to touch. He just hopes this little trip will bring them back together because he honestly does not know how much longer he can go like this. “C’mon,” Ethan takes a step forward leading to upstairs, still holding onto Grayson’s hand trying to get him to move. “Let’s go put our shit upstairs then go to the beach. And don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to drool over this house later.” 

Grayson doesn’t hesitate to follow behind Ethan. His curiosity getting the best of him to see more of this house and he really fucking wants to go to the beach. Plus he is kind of purposely taking his time to look at the house, just so Ethan will hold his hand and drag him around. He loves the warmth radiating off of Ethan’s palm into his own.

They had this trip planned for three weeks now and Grayson has been itching to get out of LA. Each day leading up to the trip had gone by slower than the last. It didn’t help that Ethan had been extra moody on top of it. Grayson knows that Ethan doesn’t get much sleep without him, and to be honest Grayson doesn’t sleep good without Ethan by his side either. Plus Ethan was spending all his time hunting down the remaining members of Jack’s gang like a madman. He did good to, now there is only five more members left. After a while they had figured out Ethan was not going to stop until every single last one of them are dead, leaving nothing and no one of their gang. So they had gotten scared and ran, only making things on Ethan’s side much more difficult.

But he can play a game of cat and mouse. By the time he catches them they will finally get what they deserve and wish they hadn’t ran. But since they are making Ethan actually look and put way more effort into this than needed, he will make sure their deaths are slow and painful, leaving Logan to be the last man left. Ethan’s grip on Grayson’s hand tightens just thinking about all the things he wants to do to Logan. 

He wants to tie Logan up on a table having each limb spread out wide. To start he would cut off his tongue so he won’t have to hear his stupid voice as he chops his leg off with an axe. Ethan can practically smell the metallic stench of blood just thinking about it. He smiles at the thought of breaking every single one of Logan’s fingers before slicing his knife into Logan’s wrist cutting to the bone watching as blood pools out like a dam breaking. Logan’s foggy blue eyes wide open and full of tears as he mumbles and cries, but unable to make words when - 

“You okay?” Grayson’s voice is full of concern, he had let go of Ethan’s tight grip and now both of his hands are cradling Ethan’s face. His intense gaze immediately softens when his eyes focus on the beautiful man in front of him snapping him out of his thoughts. “I am now.” He gives Grayson a soft smile, cupping his own hand over Grayson’s softly. “I didn’t realize how bad I needed this vacation till now. I just can't stop thinking about how fucking bad I want Logan dead.” 

When Grayson’s warm soft lips press against Ethan’s temple his body relaxes instantly, and his eyelids feel heavy as little butterflies dance in his belly. “You’ll get him, and you will have plenty of time to think about it. But not this week, okay? Here you are not Ethan Dolan the Gang Lord, here you are just Ethan Dolan.” Grayson whispers softly into Ethan’s long curly locks. “Don’t worry about the gang because Cam has it all taken care of, she’d call if there was an emergency.” Grayson leans his forehead against Ethan’s looking right into his dark green eyes trying to not glance down at his plump lips knowing if he did he would give in. “Now, where is our room so we can get the fuck to the beach because I need a fucking tan.” 

A grin is plastered on Ethan’s lips, he brings his hands to Grayson’s hips. “Did you just say ‘our’ room?” He asks smugly, eyebrows raised in a teasing manner. A laugh bubbles out of Grayson and he lightly shoves Ethan ignoring the pink blush on his cheeks. “Yes, I did. Unless you don’t want to share a bed?” He questions with the best serious face he could fake, knowing Ethan’s answer already.

“Oh fuck no. I want to share.” Ethan didn’t waste a single second to respond and drag Grayson along with him down the hall to the master bedroom so Grayson didn’t have anytime to change his mind. Grayson was laughing the whole way up until Ethan opened the double doors and his eyes laid on the spacious room. 

This was like his dream house and he already knows he is going to have a hard time leaving at the end of the week. This room has a perfect view of the ocean and a open balcony with a hammock. The his and hers closet alone is the size of Grayson’s old apartment and don’t even get him started on the bed. 

Running his fingers over the soft silky sheets Grayson’s eyes trail over the California King size bed. The sheets are dark purple, matching the interior of the room perfectly. Licking his bottom lip his mind dozes off to all the fun things him and Ethan could do while they are here. 

Ethan pops out of the bathroom in yellow swim trunks, showing off all his tattoos that decorate his thighs. He has a knowing smirk on his lips catching Grayson staring at the bed but doesn’t say anything about it. “I’ll race you to the beach!” He sprints out the room and Grayson can hear him laughing as his footsteps get quieter. “But I’m still in my clothes you bitchass!” Grayson yells, trying to get all his clothes off as fast as possible even though Ethan is probably already ankles deep in the sand by now.

By the time he makes it outside, Ethan is laying belly up in the sand with his head resting on his arms. Grayson had stopped walking at the sight. In all this time knowing Ethan, never has he seen him so relaxed while he was awake. It made his heart happy seeing him so carefree.

One of Ethan’s eyes squints open sensing Grayson’s presence. “Took you long enough.” He has a small smile on his lips and Grayson doesn’t miss the way his eyes dart up and down his body head to toe before closing them again. 

“E, come play in the water with me.” Grayson bends down to grab Ethan’s hands and pull him up, but Ethan doesn’t budge. “Mmh, not right now. To tired.” He mumbles, letting his whole body be dead weight making it impossible for Grayson to pull him up. Grayson rolls his eyes at Ethan’s stubbornness and crosses his arms over his chest. “Pleaaaase?” 

“I felt like it when I first got out here, but then you took too long.” His voice is smug and this makes Grayson’s eyebrows pinch together in frustration. This time when he bends down he grabs Ethan’s tatted ankle and pulls. Ethan’s head jerks up and he protests, curse words flying out of his mouth loudly as he is being dragged through the sand like a sack of potatoes. They make it to the water right when the tide is coming in, and it dumps on Ethan covering him from head to toe. Grayson’s laughing so hard it is bringing tears to his eyes, and those tears fall the second Ethan stands up. He has a stern but yet playful look on his face and Grayson has to hold his belly from how much he is laughing.

“Oh, now your gonna get it.” Ethan’s growl fades instantly when his eyes find Grayson, his act slips as his own laugh bubbles out. He storms after Grayson who is now running away but at a slow pace from how hard he is laughing, his feet splashing in the water. He really wishes he had his phone on him right now so he could record this moment. This is the first time he has ever heard Grayson laugh like this and he makes a mental note to travel more often just for that reason.

Ethan catches up to Grayson quickly, he wraps his arms around his belly and lifts him up, Grayson still bursting with laughter as he wraps his arms around Ethan’s. Grayson didn’t have much time to think before they were falling backwards as Ethan purposely tipped back into the ocean. Luckily they were thigh length deep in the water at this point or they would have smacked hard on the sandy ground.

This had only caused a full blown water war to break out between the two. Grayson dunked Ethan under only for Ethan to grab his ankles and pull him under along with him. Water had flung back and forth splashing one another in the face. This was the most fun Ethan had in years. 

An hour later they had found themself in the sand right next to the shore laying side by side on their bellies working on their tan. Grayson has his eyes closed and they are laying close enough to where Ethan can see little tiny grains of sand on his long eyelashes. He has even more sand buried in his golden brown hair and his nose is slightly pink from the sun. Baby blue trunks are the only thing on his body, and they should not be called swim trunks. They are more like booty shorts, but Ethan is not complaining as he takes in how fucking beautiful Grayson is next to him. 

He didn’t realize Grayson had opened his eyes and was watching him until he flicked his eyes back up to admire his face again. A faint blush washes over his cheeks from being caught staring and he inwardly kicks himself for it. “Sorry Gray, didn’t mean to stare. You are just so goddamn distracting I can’t help it sometimes.” He sighs.

Ever since they have been on this break, Ethan has been trying his absolute hardest to be a gentleman and respect Grayson’s boundaries. The last thing he’d want is to push Grayson away for good this time. He will admit he has been extra temperamental leading up to this trip though, but to be fair none of that was directed at Gray. 

Grayson just smiles softly, reaching his hand out and brushing a strand of hair out of Ethan’s face before scooting over enough to lean in and place his lips against Ethan’s. 

It’s just like their first kiss all over again, but nowhere near as needy and demanding. It was a simple innocent kiss, but it held so much power and meaning to it. Ethan was shocked to say the least and by the time Grayson pulled away Ethan had finally realized what had just happened. “I miss you, E.” Grayson whispers, looking right into Ethan’s wide eyes. 

“I miss you to, baby.” He whispers back, with pink cheeks and a soft smile on his lips. 

Suddenly they are kissing again, but this time it is different. Grayson’s lips are warm and soft on his and when his tongue licks his bottom lip asking for entrance Ethan doesn’t waste one second granting it, patring his lips slightly. Somehow Ethan had rolled onto his back and Grayson climbed on top of his lap without breaking the kiss. Ethan moans when he feels Grayson sit on his lap and swears he could cum just from kissing him alone. 

Moving his hips Grayson begins to grind down onto Ethan’s growing dick at a teasing pace making Ethan’s hands grip his hips tight as their tongues continue to explore each others mouths. 

“Mmh, Gray, baby.” It’s taking everything of Ethan to pull away and say this, but he has to. “If we keep going, I won’t be able to stop.” He grumbles, his voice low filled with lust. Grayson on the other hand has taken on the task of leaving hickies along Ethan’s jawline, moving his way down to his neck as he rocks his hips down sinfully on Ethan’s lap rubbing their now fully erect dicks together.

“Then let’s keep going,” Grayson mumbles, his lips brushing against Ethan’s neck sending goosebumps down his spine. “Because I don’t want to stop.”

Sitting up, Ethan swiftly scoops Grayson up and he wraps his legs around Ethan’s torso. Grayson doesn’t stop leaving colorful marks along his skin, now working on Ethan’s shoulder, as he is carried into their fucking awesome beach house. Grayson doesn’t remember Ethan walking up the stairs, to busy listening to the low groans that were escaping his lips with every mark left on his skin to notice, but suddenly he was being plopped onto the dark purple sheets of a California King with an already naked Ethan on top of him.

Grayson had only a split second to admire the gang lords body before Ethan’s lips were on his again. His hands run down Grayson’s toned abs, down to his V line, then to his thighs. He slowly tugs down his baby blue shorts and Grayson swivels them off his ankles letting it flop into the floor.

This time it is Ethan’s turn to leave his own marks on Grayson, and boy does he. Grayson’s breath hitches and his back arches slightly at the feeling of Ethan’s teeth nibbling and sucking on his neck. He closes his eyes getting lost in the feeling of Ethan on top of him, but his eyes shoot open when he feels a lubed finger poke at his entrance. His grip on Ethan’s shoulders tighten and he fights his own mind that is replaying what had happened a month ago with his father.

‘This is Ethan. Just breathe. Ethan would never hurt me.’ Grayson thinks to himself repeating those words in his mind over and over. He didn’t notice the body above him completely stilled, he also didn’t notice he had his eyes shut tight or the stinging feeling of tears daring to fall. 

“Hey, Gray. Look at me baby, open your eyes.” Ethan’s voice is soft as it drags Grayson out of the fuzziness inside of his mind. Blinking his eyes open, he focuses on Ethan’s concerned face. He is kneeling above Grayson with his hands on his thighs, almost as if he is afraid to touch Grayson. “I’m not him.” He intertwined his hand with Grayson’s, his voice is soft as if he is speaking to a crying child. “We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” 

“No, I want to.” Grayson responds immediately, sounding desperate, but goddammit he is and he cannot help it! He’s wanted this, wanted Ethan, for so long. Ethan looks down at him like he isn’t convinced so Grayson continues. “I promise I’m okay. I want - no, I need you, E.” Ethan’s eyes are locked onto his and Grayson swears they turned a darker shade of green, completely filled with lust. 

Ethan is on him again and is storking him at an even pace as he presses little kisses on his collar bone. Grayson wraps his arms around Ethan’s shoulders taking a deep breath in. “Please, just go easy on me. I promise you will have plenty of time to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for weeks, but that’s later. Right now I just wanna feel you, so I know it’s you.” Grayson whispers in Ethan’s ear, afraid he won’t want to continue after hearing this. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Gray. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ethan’s finger is at his entrance again, but this time Grayson’s eyes are locked onto Ethan’s face as he slips his finger inside. Ethan’s other hand is still pumping Grayson’s hard cock, rubbing the precum all over his dick making it slick. Grayson wants to throw his head back at the feeling, but cannot take his eyes off of Ethan’s face. 

When he pushes two fingers in, his middle finger brushes over that little bundle of nerves inside Grayson making him let out a breathy moan as he arches his back at the feeling. “Three - add three.” He gasps, his hands looking for something to hold onto. One hand tangles in Ethan’s hair and the other fists the purple bed sheets in a tight grip as Ethan enters a third finger, sliding them in and out stretching Grayson wide.

“God, you look so beautiful like this.” Ethan groans. He leans down and presses a sloppy kiss to Grayson’s lips. With one hand on his dick and three fingers brushing over his prostate Grayson is a needy mess. His thought process is slowly fading to Ethan and only Ethan and he is getting really desperate at this point. “Eth, ah fuck - please!” He whines, hips raising off the bed trying to show Ethan he is ready because words are not working at the moment.

Luckily Ethan seems to understand, and he doesn’t make Grayson beg for it. His fingers slide out and Grayson watches with hungry eyes and licks his bottom lip when Ethan squirts a generous amount of lube on his dick. His eyes flick back up to Ethan’s when he feels the tip line up with his hole, and he finds Ethan was already staring right at him. 

Grayson bites his bottom lip as Ethan slowly slides into him, both of them groaning at the feeling. His legs lock around Ethan’s waist and he wraps his arms around his neck as he takes in the feeling of being filled by Ethan. The further they keep going the harder it is keeping his eyes open. After giving Grayson a minute to adjust, Ethan slowly slides almost all the way out then back in trying to be as gentle as possible.

Never in his whole life has he had sex like this. It’s always been a quick fuck for him, and he’s always never cared about the person he is fucking into. He is usually only in this situation for pleasure and that’s it. Just a simple quick fuck. But this, being here inside of Grayson. God, Ethan has never felt anything better in his life.

He isn’t even shocked though because Grayson is different. He has made Ethan feel things he hasn’t felt in years. And now they are finally one. He knows he might not be able to keep this slow pace for long because of how amazing it feels to push through Grayson’s velvet walls, but he will try to keep it slow just for Grayson. “Mmh oh my God!” Grayson moans when Ethan hits his prostate spot on. “There again! Fuuuck E, you can go - ah, faster now!” His hands are clawing down Ethan’s back, right over his crown tattoo. 

Ethan wastes no time speeding things up, but still doesn’t go full on batshit crazy. He wants to be gentle with Grayson. 

The headboard buts against the wall with every thrust as Grayson lets out breathy moans. His eyes are lidded and his mouth is parted open slightly. He still has sand in his hair and his cheeks are pink, and Ethan is so in love with this man. Their skin is slapping together, glancing down he sees himself sliding in and out of Grayson’s pink hole, Grayson’s dick is dripping precum all over his belly just tempting Ethan to touch it, so he does. 

“Shit! Ah, Ethan!” The feeling is to much for Grayson. His toes curl and his eyes begin to roll behind his head as Ethan picks up his pace hitting Grayson’s prostate with every thrust. He doesn’t have time to warn Ethan, before it’s to late. His eyes close and his nails dig into Ethan’s back definitely leaving marks as he cums all over his and Ethan’s belly. His mouth his open wide, Ethan’s name falling off his lips in a low moan, clenching himself around Ethan’s dick that is balls deep inside of him.

Ethan spills inside of Grayson moments later filling him up to the brim. He is resting his head in the crook of Grayson’s neck breathing in his scent. He smells like the ocean and mint mixed with sex and Ethan is addicted to it. He is holding himself up by his elbows so he isn’t crushing Grayson and carefully slides out of him, glancing down to watch white cum drip down Grayson’s tan thighs.

When he feels Grayson’s hand cupping his cheek he moves his gaze back to Grayson to find him smiling. “I love you, Ethan.” He is smiling so big that it meets his eyes, the sight alone is enough to make Ethan smile back. “Will you be my boyfriend again?” He asks with the most goofiest grin on his lips, and how could Ethan possibly say no to that face?

He wraps his arms around Grayson’s shoulders and lets himself lay completely on top of him, literally taking the younger man’s breath away as he does so. “We never broke up, we were just taking a break dumbass. But yes, I will gladly be your boyfriend again.” They both chuckle and Grayson turns them over to the side, tangling their legs together. 

Maybe Grayson is right, they should totally move here. He would do it in a heartbeat if he didn’t have his gang to worry about. But instead of worrying about it, he presses a kiss to Grayson’s cheek, smiling at the man in his arms that is already drifting off to sleep and hugs him close to his chest. 

“I love you so much, Gray.” He rubs little circles on Grayson’s tummy making a mental note to himself that they definitely need a shower after this nap. They are covered in cum and sand. Ethan smiles to himself just thinking about how much fun they will have the rest of this trip. 

They will for sure have to come back again later to actually do fun activities because all Ethan plans on doing for the rest of the week is Grayson.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. And god this chapter did not want to be written, but here it is. There will be an epilogue soon so don't worry. And thank you all for all the support on this fic <3 you have all kept me super motivated to keep this story going, so thank you! <3


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.

*2 YEARS LATER*

The minuet Logan heard Ethan Dolan broke out of prison he knew he was screwed.

He had spent his whole life hidden, trying to stay as far away from that psycho as possible. He did have the best cover up afterall. After Ethan had shot him when they were sixteen for betraying him, Logan had bled out until he lost consciousness. The last thing he had seen was his twin brother Jake’s sad blue eyes before the lights turned off. So you can imagine the confusion he felt when he woke up in Jack’s medical room, very much alive.

Logan wanted more than anything to go to his brother, to let him know he was still alive, but fear overtook him. He couldn’t risk facing Ethan again. But as the years went by vengeance took over Logan, and he would dream every single night about making Ethan’s life a living hell. 

It all became easy once Grayson walked into the picture. It was like all the pieces fell into place. Jack was dating him at the time, but of course he wasn’t serious about his relationship, he never was that type. But no one in the gang thought that Grayson, the boy who is in medical school, grew up on the poor side of town would catch Jack in the act and take his goddamn life for it. 

Losing Jack wasn’t a big deal, they had sent Ethan after him to do the job to settle their truce but that flat up failed. Logan was there that night. He had a sniper locked right on Ethan’s skull, but never took the shot. That night still keeps him awake at night, he was a coward. If he would’ve taken the shot he wouldn’t be in this goddamn mess! 

Grayson Bailey. A medical student majoring to be a doctor, youngest in his class. He worked in a gay strip club as a stripper and then worked on the streets as a prostitute. No one expected him to join a gang and become one of the most ruthless men in the United States. That’s why the had taken him, beat him, and raped him. 

That was another one of Logan’s mistakes, he underestimated Grayson that night. He should have never shown his face to him either. 

Because ever since that night Ethan broke out of jail the day of his death sentence, he has been picking off every member of Jack’s gang like flower petals. 

At first Ethan was bringing the rest of his gang with him, taking lives like a madman. He shot up the whole house and killed thirteen members in one night. But then it had slowed down after that. Jack’s gang had abandoned ship, packed up their bags and ran. But Ethan wasn’t far behind them. 

He torched their new house, seven men burnt to death. Logan has a nasty scar on the whole left side of his face from his forehead down to his neck from it. 

After that night, all the killing had stopped for a week, leaving five scared men left of Jack’s gang. For a split second Logan had hope. Maybe something had happened to Ethan? Maybe all the smoking and drinking finally killed him off for good? But that hope had vanished as quickly as it popped up in his brain.

So Logan did what he does best and ran.

He flew around the country to different locations, only staying a week tops per place then he’d pack up again and move. He had grown out his hair, and his beard to make himself look different, and had even died his hair brown. Things seemed to be okay after that, and the fear of Ethan finding him had started to fade as time went by. He had decided to stay in New York for a little longer, maybe go out and make some friends or even get a job.

He was walking home from the bar when it had happened. Right there at his front door was Eddie. He was hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, his blue eyes had appeared to be gauged out of their sockets and his throat had a huge gash in it. All that fear came rushing over Logan’s body like waves at the sight. Eddie was Jack’s second hand man. Last Logan heard, Eddie was living in Texas and was working nights at the club. But Ethan had found him, and Ethan was here to deliver him and still could be here. 

It took Logan ten minutes to pack up his things and fly out to Washington. He got new fake IDs, died his hair black and cut it off to a buzz cut. But it was like Ethan knew he would be there to. Because three days later he found Ozzy’s body dangling from a bridge in the park when he was walking home from his coffee shop job. He was taking the path he took every night, and nearly pissed his pants when he saw Ozzy in the same condition as Eddie. But this time there was a note poking out of Ozzy’s jeans. 

‘You can’t hide from me. I see everything.’ - E.D

It was like he was playing some twisted game. Everywhere Logan went, a new body would be there waiting for him. It was Eddie in New York, Ozzy in Washington, Luke in Paris, Ron in Africa and Dylan in Vegas. Logan knew Ethan was saving him for last. 

After he found Dylan’s body stuffed in his fridge, he fled from Vegas and went to Hawaii not knowing where else to go. Because it didn’t matter, wherever he went Ethan was always one step ahead. So he figured if he was going to die, why not die in a cool place like Hawaii? 

Months had passed since Vegas. Sleep wasn’t a thing anymore and Logan was starting to go mad. He hasn’t eaten in days, nothing will stay down. The food in the pantry is all expired at this point anyway. He doesn’t leave the house anymore to go shopping. Fear has overtook his body inside and out. He knows Ethan knows exactly where he is, and he also knows Ethan is doing this on purpose.

And the fucked up thing, is Ethan’s plan is working. 

Logan was sitting in the corner of his apartment, his hands shaking and for once, his stomach grumbling. He has been feeling extra anxious today, every little sound making him flinch. He has dark heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his ribs are starting to show from not eating. His hair has grown back out and it is blonde again, it hasn’t been his natural color in two whole years and Logan can’t bring himself to look in the mirror, it will only remind him of Jake if he sees his reflection. 

His stomach growls again and he decides to try and eat something for once. His hand brushes over the gun in his pants before standing up and scratching the beard on his chin. Opening his bedroom door he stills when he steps into his living room.

How did he get inside?

Sitting there on the couch, is none other than the man himself that has been making Logan’s life a living hell. “You!” Logan growls, but it comes out more raspy from him not using his voice in a while. His movements are slow from not eating, having zero energy, but he had his hand down his pants ready to grab the gun before he was roughly shoved against the wall from behind. 

“It’s been a while.” Ethan’s deep voice grumbles dangerously next to his ear. Logan’s eyes dart over to the other side of the room where the couch is, wondering how the fuck Ethan got over here so fast, but his eyes squint when he realizes it’s Grayson who is on the couch. Fuck, why do they have to look so similar?! Grayson rises up from his seat, slowly walking over to the pair, a knife in his hands and a menacing smile on his lips. 

Grayson’s hair is darker now, and longer at the top. He appears to have more tattoos on his skin than Ethan, and even has black snake bites on his bottom lip. Grayson tosses the knife in the air, catching it in his left hand skillfully, and that’s when Logan notices the big metallic black metal band on his ring finger. “We have been looking for you for two years.” Grayson’s smile is still on his lips as he steps closer to Logan. 

Logan can’t help but squirm and thrash in Ethan’s tight grip, this only causes Ethan to growl and grip Logan by the hair, roughly slamming Logan’s head into the wall hard enough to make a dent.

His heart is pounding so hard he can hear it thumping in his head as the world spins. He is fumbling to get back on his feet but doesn’t get the chance. Ethan’s fist collides with the right side of his cheek sending him back on the ground. He spits blood out of his mouth before Ethan is suddenly sitting on his lap, his weight crushing his stomach and his legs holding down Logan’s arms. 

Logan glares up at Ethan. “You have been hunting me down for two fucking years just to punch me?! If your gonna kill me then just do it you fucking psycho!” He spits through clenched teeth. 

Grayson crouches next to them, looking down at Logan with a blank expression on his face as he hands Ethan the knife. Logan watches with wide fearful eyes, and notices the matching black ring on Ethan’s left finger, before his eyes glare back up to Ethan’s haunting face. He is smiling. His dark brown eyes piercing through Logan’s skull as he plays with the knife in his hands.

He doesn’t look much different than the last time Logan saw him two years ago. If anything he skin is tanner, his body is more built and strong. Ethan’s hair is styled different to, he no longer has a colorful streak in it and it is shorter. His face has a little bit of stubble and his eyebrow is pierced.

“I’ll give it to you, Logan. Your real damn good at hiding.” He shoves his hands down Logan’s pants roughly, yanking out the gun and handing it to Grayson who looks at the object like a shiny new toy. Logan’s whole body is vibrating with fear and he knows there is no point in fighting. He is to weak physically and mentally. “But I’ve had my fun. All your men put up a fight, kinda disappointed that you didn’t.” 

“I’ve lived the past two years waiting for you to come kill me, now are you going to do it? Or is your dumb bitch gonna do it for you?” 

He was expecting another punch, or a stab from the knife from that comment. He had his eyes closed shut ready for it. But when nothing happened he peeked his eyes open and wishes he had kept them closed. He flinches hard when his eyes meet Ethan’s deadly face inches away from his own. 

“You listen, and you listen good you little shit. You played my game just like I planned. I was going to let you off yourself, and it looks to me like that was working. You spent everyday cowering away in fear, shriveling away into nothing, getting lost deeper and deeper into madness. I was completely fine leaving you like this, but Grayson, my husband, thought we should just do you a favor and put you out of your goddamn misery. Either way i’m fine as long as it ends with you dead.” Ethan grips Logan’s throat in a tight grip making the man squirm underneath him. 

“I was going to kill you just like I did to Jake. We were in a similar position like this, and I bashed his head into the ground till his body was lifeless in my hands.” Logan’s eyes darken at Ethan’s words, he tries to free his arms that are being crushed by Ethan’s legs but can’t seem to get them free. “But as much as I want to kill you, I’m not going to.” Ethan roughly releases his hold on Logan and gets off of him. 

“You almost killed the love of my life. You fucking took Grayson away from me, you beat him, and you let him get raped till he showed up at my mansion on the brig of death.” Ethan’s voice is venomous, it’s low, and it rings through Logan’s ears as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes are red from the lack of air and his body is shaking rapidly. “So, no. I’m not going to kill you. Grayson is.” 

Grayson is still crouched down, eyeing Logan like he is a piece of garbage. Logan tires to hold his glare, but can’t help the fear he feels in his veins under Grayson’s powerful gaze. And at this point Logan doesn’t know who is more afraid of, Ethan or Grayson. 

Grayson cocks the shiny black glock in his hands, his eyes fixed on Logan the whole time as he stands up tall on his feet right next to Ethan. He raises his arm up, aiming right at Logan’s head. 

“Next time, don’t fuck with the Dolan’s.” Grayson clenches his jaw. The last thing Logan sees is Ethan and Grayson towering over him as Grayson pulls the trigger.

THE END


End file.
